My Hero
by Greys-Kid
Summary: Derek is the father of both Meredith and Addison's baby. Just read and you'll see. Not good at writing a summary. Read and review. MerMark Fanfic, Completed
1. I'm Pregnant Derek

**This is my first Fic on here :P**

**I don't own Grey's although I do own It's magaizne and the season 1 and 2 box set.**

**I own Milo and nothing else.**

**Read and review!**

Meredith got out of her car and started to walk towards the hospital; she had her head down and was not focusing on her surroundings. She bumps into someone and apologises, she looks up to see that it was no other that Addison Montgomery-Shepherd.

"Hey. Meredith" Addison forced out

"Hi" Meredith simply replied and headed towards the elevator.

Addison was not too far behind her and they both entered the elevator both not saying anything. They both get out and go into their own direction. Meredith heads towards Derek's office one way and Addison also towards Derek's office but taking another route. Addison finds her way there first and enters. She finds Derek sitting at his desk occupied by his laptop. She sits down in front of him and smiles. He smiled back at her then looks back down at his laptop.

"Derek. We need to talk"

"Okay"

"Okay. I know we're trying to make this whole marriage thing work and I know you still have a thing for little Meredith Grey but I need to tell you something"

"Okay Addison" Derek says simply

"I'm Pregnant Derek"

Derek opens his mouth but no words escape so he closes it. He opens it again trying to find the right words but still nothing.

"Derek?" Addison says giving him a sympathetic look.

"I... Er... That's great Addison. We're having a baby together" Derek finally says.

"We are. Are you okay with it? I mean, will it work out?"

"You're my wife Addison. I chose you. Of course it'll work. We're Addison and Derek" Derek says standing up and walking over to her. He sits down on his desk in front of her giving her a dreamy look. He leans down and kisses her.

"We're going to be parents" Addison says with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes we are" Derek says.

They both stand up and hug each other. Addison pulls back and says,

"I've got to go now"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around" Derek nods as she heads towards the door

"Yeah. Bye Derek. I Love you"

Derek just gives her another nod. She walks out and sighs, "he didn't say I love you back" she says to herself and walks off.

Meredith arrives at Derek's Office and knocks on the door. She stands there waiting for him to answer. He palms sweaty and heart beating fast in her chest, she can almost feel her heart jump out of her throat. Derek opens the door and stands there with a smile not know about what's to come. Meredith just smiles at him and starts playing with her wrist.

"Come in" He says standing aside so she can get in.

She walks in and takes a seat on his sofa.

"So what can I do for you?" Derek asks with a smile

"I came here to tell you something"

"Okay" he says and takes a seat next to her

"I'm Pregnant Derek"


	2. Are You Kidding Me!

Derek's jaw drops and Meredith is too scared to look at him, instead she looks down at her hands. Derek opens his mouth wanting to say something but nothing came out. After about 5 minutes of sitting in silence Derek speaks up.

"Meredith. Is it mine?"

"What?! Are you kidding me! Of course it's yours Derek! Do you think I'm some slut sleeping around with other men?" Meredith shouts throwing her arms into the air.

"Sorry" Derek says and looks to the floor

"You know what. I can do this on my own. You stay with your perfect wife and I'll raise this child on my own" Meredith shouts before standing up. Derek grabs her wrist, she looks down at him before pulling it away.

"Addison's pregnant too" Derek says as Meredith opens the door. She closes it and turns to look at him.

"What?!" Meredith said through shock.

"My wife, Addison. Is pregnant" Derek says and walks towards her

"Well I guess a congratulations are in order. Derek I want you to stay away from me and my child" Meredith shouts and runs out of the room . Tears run down her face as she find an on-call room and cries her eyes out.


	3. McDreamy Is a McWhore!

**Thanks for Reading guys xD. Yeah i have this fic on FF. Enjoy. I will update daily. it's just this site is so difficult xD**

Meredith wakes up to her pager going off, she runs to her patients room finding out that she had just coded. Meredith sighs and walks towards the locker room. She sits down and rubs her flat stomach. Cristina comes in and pulls open her locker and glances over at Meredith.

"So what's wrong with you?" Cristina asks changing out of her scrubs into her street clothes.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Seriously you want me to believe the crap that's coming out of your mouth?"

"Cristina!"

"Sorry but it's true. You look like crap and your talking crap"

"fine!" Meredith said giving in. "I'm pregnant"

"Seriously!" Cristina says and takes a seat next to Meredith whilst placing on her jacket.

"Yes. Now are you satisfied?"

"So your with McBaby. Are you gonna keep it? Does Shepherd know. Ooo Is it Shepherd's?"

"Cristina!"

"Sorry I'm curious"

"Yes, yes and yes"

"So who have you told so far?"

"Derek. I don't know what to do Cristina. Addison's pregnant too"

"McDreamy is a McWhore!"

"They're married and I'm just the dirty mistress"

"So Shepherd's staying with Satan?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm just some girl he knocked up. Satan is he's wife. Why would he choose me over his wife he already picked his wife the first time. It's not going to be different this time."

"Yeah so what now?"

"I don't know"

"I'm your Person Mer. We'll get through this together. Even though I'm not like the baby type of person"

"Thanks Cristina"


	4. Is There A Problem?

**I'm sorry if my updates are a bit short. well actually they are very short. but don't worry i'll be updating on a regular basis :)**

It was now the afternoon and Meredith was heading towards the Cafeteria when she bumped in Addison, again.

"Dr. Grey" Addison said too cheerfully

"Dr Shepherd" Meredith grumbled and tried walking away.

"Is there a problem Meredith?" Addison asked

"No Dr. Shepherd"

"Meredith. We're being civilised about this remember"

"Congratulations" Meredith said and walked towards a table. Addison has a huge smile on her face and sits down opposite to Meredith.

"So Derek told you?" Addison said still with the big grin

"Yeah" Meredith grumbles

"Is there a problem?" Addison asked slightly confused by Meredith's behavior.

"Yes there is. I'm pregnant too Addison! But he chose you over me. So yes there is a problem" Meredith shouts. The whole cafeteria had heard it and they were now whispering about her. Once again Meredith had become the daily gossip at SGH.


	5. Stay Away From Her

Once Meredith had left, Addison just sat there stunned at what she had just heard. 'Was it Derek's?' she thought to herself. All she wanted to do now was find out the truth and that's what she did. She stood up and all the other people in the cafeteria looked up at her and watched her leave. She headed towards Derek's office and entered without knocking. Derek saw her and gave her a quick smile before standing up.

"Your little slutty intern is pregnant Derek! Pregnant!" Addison shouted. Derek quickly closed the door behind her and stood in front of her.

"I Know" Derek said quietly holding her arms on each side.

"And you didn't bother to tell me. Derek! We're married. You're supposed to tell me these things" Addison said and pushed his hands away from her.

"I'm sorry"

"Well you should be"

"I am. But the only thing that matters now is that we're having this baby together"

"Wait, is Meredith's baby yours?" Addison asked. Derek looked into her eyes deeply before giving her an awkward nod.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. She told me to stay away and I am." On the inside, Derek wish he hadn't said that. Maybe he could have still had a chance with Meredith. But it was too late now.

"Good. I want you to stay away from her Derek" Addison said coldly and hugged Derek

"Ok" Derek said over her shoulder. The pain that he felt when Addison told him to stay away from her killed him. All he wanted to do was go up to her and tell her everything was going to be okay and that he would be there to help her. But no, he had chosen his wife over her and there was no going back.


	6. Can I Help You?

**Here's the next update xD**

Meredith walks down the hospital corridors ignoring everyone that had attempted to ask her anything. She walked straight towards the chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Meredith walked in. she didn't know how she was feeling at the moment. Should she be angry, should she be sad she didn't know so she stayed emotionless.

"Can I help you Dr. Grey?" The chief asked taking off his glasses.

"Can I have the day off" Meredith said quickly.

"I don't think so. You're a surgical intern. You should be learning, fighting each other for surgeries and not asking to take days off"

"I know. Sorry. It's just I need time to think"

"Is there a problem Meredith?"

"It's just. I'm pregnant sir"

The chief raised his eyebrows and sat back in the chair.

"So… congratulations I guess"

"Thank you sir. So can I take the day off? I just found out today and now the whole hospital knows and I just want to go home and think about all of this"

"Okay" the chief simple said

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Take the day off Meredith but I expect you to be here tomorrow and read to be an intern"

"Yes sir" Meredith nodded and left the room.


	7. Meredith

**Yeah i'm sorry about the short updates. Sorry but Mark won't be in the picture for a while... be patient and keep reading and review! :)**

**i might make the next chapter a bit longer**

Meredith went to the locker room and got changed into her street clothes. Just when she was about to leave the room, Derek appears in the doorway. He looks around to see if Addison is around before entering the room.

"Meredith" He says closing the door behind him. Meredith clutches onto her side bag tighter and looks around.

"We're not going to do this Derek" Meredith said getting angry. "I want you to stay out on my life and my baby's life"

"But I'm the baby's father Meredith"

"It doesn't matter. You're married for god's sake Derek"

"I know. But maybe" she cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"No Derek! Leave me alone. I don't want you to choose again. I don't to go through all the pain again. Derek if you did love me you'll leave me alone" Meredith said fighting back the tears.

"I do love you Meredith. I want to be there for you when the baby comes"

"And what about your wife? Correction, your pregnant wife Derek. What about her. What will she have to say about this?"

Derek doesn't reply but instead gives her his McDreamy look.

"That's what I thought. Let me guess she doesn't want you to come near me. She's afraid you'll try and get me back. But it's too late Derek. I've given up on us" Meredith said through the tears. Derek slowly walks towards her with his arm out ready to hug her but she pushes him away and wipes away her tears.

"Meredith"

"Don't Meredith me Derek. I'm leaving now. I want you to stay away from me"

"Meredith"

"Derek. You have a baby on the way with your wife. Go back to her, but just stay away from me"

"Meredith"

"Shut up Derek! Enough with the Meredith! Just go!" She shouted before opening the door and leaving the hospital.


	8. Crying?

**You guys have told me that my updates are too short so i'm just gonna put two in one xD**

After Meredith had left, Derek was left heartbroken. He knew that there was no way that he and Meredith would get back together. But one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to participate in their baby's life no matter what Meredith said, he had the right to be there for his child.

Derek left the locker room and headed to his patient's room to prep her for surgery.

Meanwhile, Meredith is driving home with tears running like mad. She wasn't brawling but her tear ducts didn't seem to stop, forcing her wipe her eyes every 5 seconds. She arrived home and went straight to her bedroom. She threw her jacket and bag onto the chair next to her bed and got in bed hugging her pillow.

"What am I going to do" she said to herself. "You're gonna grow up watching your father praise another child. I wish it wasn't that way but life always seem to punish us Grey's. I will love you very much baby no matter what." Meredith said rubbing her stomach.

Eventually she fell asleep and woke up several hours later to George and Izzie coming home shouting at each other. She got up and started walking down stairs but stopped in her tracks when both of them look up at her.

"Meredith!" Izzie said running towards her pulling her into a hug. Meredith just hugged her back feeling confused.

"What are you doing Iz?"

"I'm hugging you" Izzie said still around Meredith

"Okay" Meredith said and pushed her away

"Hello baby" Izzie said and touched Meredith's stomach.

"Oh, so you found out. I was going to tell you but I was just tired and there was Derek and I was hurt and now I'm rambling"

"It's okay Meredith. So how far along are you?" Izzie asked

"I don't know. I made an appointment be an OBGN for tomorrow"

"Oooo, Can I come?" Izzie asked all smiley and preppy.

"Sure"

"Oh I should bake. It's a baking occasion" Izzie said and went into the kitchen to bake.

"Congratulations Mer" George said

"Thanks George" Meredith said and they both went into the kitchen to watch Izzie bake away.

* * *

The next day Izzie had given George and Meredith a ride to work and they all walked in together. Walking through the parking lot they saw Derek and Addison come out of their car. Meredith looked over at them and Derek and her eyes locked together before she pulled them away and looked down at the ground. George just gave Meredith's shoulder a squeezed and whispered, "Are you okay?" Meredith just nodded and they headed into their locker room.

"Well hello mommy, Barbie and Bambi" Cristina said when she saw them all walk in.

Izzie and George just rolled their eyes and headed towards their locker. Meredith sat down on the bench and Cristina followed.

"You don't look like you've been crying" Cristina said slightly confused. "Was she crying last night Barbie?"

"No" Izzie said

"Why were you not crying over McDreamy?"

"Because he's married and he chose her over me. I'm not going to cry over him. Never am I going to cry over another man. I need to stay strong for this baby. I don't give a fuck about Derek"

"Good for you" Cristina said with a huge grin.

They all got ready and Bailey came in to tell them what they were going to do today.

"Yang, Burke requested you"

"Okay" Cristina said and left the room.

"Stevens, Karev. She Shepherd asked for you"

Both let out a groan and left the room. Bailey looked over at Meredith and George. She looked at Meredith up and down before looking at her stomach and saying,

"Congratulations. And you and O'Malley are with Shepherd today"

"But Dr. Bailey"

"Shut up now go" Bailey said pointing down the hallway

"It's going to be alright" George whispered and they went to look for Dr. Shepherd.

* * *


	9. You Rock!

**Last update before i go to sleep xD. Remember to drop a comment if you read! Mark will arrive soon, just bare with me**

They had found him looking at the OR board, George quickly cleared his throat and Derek looked their way.

"Good morning Dr Grey, Dr. O'Malley" Derek said followed by a smile.

Both just nodded their head and something like "Dr. Shepherd" was said through their grumbles.

"This way Doctors" Derek said. Meredith had noticed how he looked so cheerful. How could he look cheerful? Fucking ass! Meredith thought to herself. They arrived at the patient's room and went through all the medical things. Once they left the room Derek looked at Meredith and said,

"Meredith. Please"

"Shut up Derek" Meredith said getting angry

"Meredith"

"Shut up! What did I tell you?"

"Sorry. I guess I'll see you guys at 1 for the surgery then"

George gasped and looked at Meredith then Derek

"Your seriously gonna let us scrub in with you when you cut that man's brain in half" George asked all excited

"Yes Dr. O'Malley"

"You rock Dr. Shepherd" George said. Meredith gave him a nudge in the stomach and George calmed down and just gave Derek a nod. Derek couldn't help but smile at Meredith's excited friend. Before walking off, he gave Meredith a sympathetic smile. She just rolled her eyes at him annoyed and walked off with George.

Once Meredith was out of sight Derek found an empty storage room and slid down the wall cupping his face into his hands. He was playing the fake happy card to make Meredith see that he had maybe he made the right choice by staying with his wife. And that's what he'll keep on doing. He had to move on. She didn't want him so why should he want her. But damn it, she was the love of his life.

It was lunch and she had found her friends, they were always the loudest table in the cafeteria so it wasn't usually hard to spot them. George and Meredith sat down at the table and they all fell silent.

"So how did it go with Shepherd?" Alex asked taking a bite from his apple.

"Stupid ass. I think he's trying to make it up to me with all these cool surgeries!" Meredith mumbled.

"Seriously" Cristina said, "So… is it working?"

"Cristina! I don't care about Shepherd no more. I'm moving on. He can give me all the surgeries he wants to. I'm not getting back with him"

"You go girl" Izzie said. All the other three couldn't help but laugh. They stopped when they felt a presence behind them. Derek hand his hands at the back of Meredith's seat and was leaning in towards the table over her.

"Dr. Grey. We're about to go into surgery now" Derek said

"Okay" George quickly said and stood up

"Not you O'Malley. We've got room for only one more" Derek said looking down at Meredith. George just sat back down and looked extremely embarrassed and sad.

"George you can scrub in" Meredith said with no emotion.

"But Dr. Grey, I'm offering it to you"

"Shut up Derek. I want you to stay away from you but I can't because I want them surgeries and god damn it Derek! Your wife told you to stay away from me, I'm telling you to stay away from me! So stay away from me Derek Shepherd!" Meredith shouted.

"If that's how it is then I'll guess I'll be leaving" Derek grunted and left.

* * *


	10. Awesome

**All your commets make me happy :P**

"Hey Cristina can you cover for me? I've got an appointment" Meredith said handing the chart to a nurse.

"Sure. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour or two"

"Okay" Cristina said and walked off.

Izzie came from behind Meredith making her startle and jump.

"Izzie you scared me"

"Sorry. So let's go" Izzie said with a huge grin

"Okay"

They arrived at the practice and went into the waiting area.

"Why didn't you just do it at the hospital Mer" Izzie asked looking around the room.

"Because Derek's there"

"Oh"

Just then a woman in her late 30's popped her head from her office.

"Dr. Grey" She said with a smile

"Coming" Meredith said and walked towards the door and Izzie followed behind.

They took a seat and the woman opened her folder.

"Nice to meet you Meredith I'm Dr. Walsh and I'm happy to be your OB"

"Thanks" Meredith said

"So let's get an ultrasound for you"

"Okay"

They followed her into the next room and Meredith lay back on the table, "it may be a bit cold" Dr. Walsh said and squeezed the gel onto her stomach.

"So is this your first?" Dr. Walsh asked looking at the screen and typing things.

"Yeah"

"Oh look there it is" Dr. Walsh said and pointed to the blob on the screen.

"Awww" Izzie said and gave Meredith's hand a squeeze

"Your about 7 weeks along. It looks healthy; it's got a strong heartbeat"

Meredith just smiled at the screen and Dr. Walsh went to get pictures. Once she was gone Izzie turned to Meredith and watched her wipe away the gel and sit up.

"Meredith this is so awesome" Izzie said and jumped

"Calm down Iz. I know its awesome right. I mean, we seen pregnant women all the time getting ultrasounds, but when it's yours its different"

They all went into Dr. Walsh's office and she handed Meredith the pictures and asked several questions. After that she handed Meredith several vitamins for the baby and told her to come back in 2 months time.


	11. Derek

**I Skipped the whole pregnancy thing beacuse on the other forum they wanted Mark to arrive and you guys want Mark to arrive and he can only come 7 years later xD**

7 years later

There was a knock on the front door and Meredith went to open it. She opened the door and found Derek and Natalie standing there.

"Hey" Meredith said and opened the door wider so both of them could go in.

"Hey" Derek said

"Hey Meredith" Natalie said giving Meredith a small wave

"So where's Milo?" Derek asked looking around.

"I think he's in his room. I'll go check" Meredith said and ran upstairs to Milo's room. She still lived in her mother's old house but all her friends had moved out so it was just her and Milo. She knocked on his door and walked in. She found him on the bed playing on his DS. Meredith closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey" Milo replied still looking down at his DS.

"Your Father's downstairs to take you out with Natalie" Meredith said with a smile giving him a nudge.

"I don't want to go" Milo said closing his game

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like Derek"

"C'mon. You'll have fun. I think he's taking you guys fishing"

"I don't like fishing. Only Derek and Natalie like's it" Milo said and fiddled with his fingers.

"C'mon Milo. You'll make your father upset" Meredith lied; she didn't care if Derek was upset.

"I don't care about Derek's feelings. He made you sad a long time ago. Let him be sad Mommy"

"Remember we've had this talk before buddy. If you go you'll make me happy kiddo"

"Fine. I'll go. But I don't want to stay over tonight"

"Okay. Just tell your father and I'm sure he'll take you home tonight"

"Okay" Milo said standing up. Meredith took his hand and grabbed his jacket and they both went downstairs to where Derek and Natalie were waiting.

"Hey son" Derek said as soon as he saw Milo

"Derek" Milo said

Derek hated the fact that his son never called him dad, daddy and not even father. He was upset but he just pretends it didn't hurt him every time his son called him just 'Derek'. Meredith could see that Derek didn't like it but she knew that Milo was never going to change his ways.

_Flashback_

_Milo ran into kitchen and bumped into Derek. Derek picked him up and placed him on the table._

_"Say sorry to Derek, Milo" Meredith said_

_"Say, Sorry daddy" Derek said trying to make his son say daddy_

_"Daddy" Natalie shouted_

_"Derek" Milo said and leaned out for Meredith to pick him up. Meredith picked him up and just shrugged at Derek._

_From that point on, Milo had always called his father Derek._


	12. Tickets To The Game

**My upcoming updates will have some reference to American football. I am not American so i know NOTHING about it. LOL. the only ones i know are from movies and shows that i watch! haha. Well anyways can the seahawks even play against the giants? Sorry if i got all the football stuffs wrong.**

Milo had just arrived back from his day with Derek and Meredith put him to bed. She went back to the living room to put in a movie. Just when it started there was a knock on the door. Meredith sighed and paused the film; she then headed to the door. She opened the door to find a very jumpy Alex.

"Hey Alex. What are you doing here?"

"Look what I've got" Alex said and flashed something which Meredith couldn't see because it was so close to her face. She pushed his hand away from his face and looked at what it was.

"Seriously Alex! You got them!" Meredith screamed and started to jump up and down.

"I know right. The game is tomorrow. Here's yours and Milo's ticket" Alex said and handed her two tickets to the Seattle Seahawks and New York Giants game.

"I've got to get to Burke's place now" Alex said

"Okay. I can't believe you got them Alex"

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye. And thanks"

"No Problem" Alex winked and ran out to his car and drove off.

The next day was a Saturday and Milo usually went to work with Meredith. They arrived at the resident locker room and George ran up to her and started screaming with excitement.

"Did you get it!?" George asked waving three tickets in front of Meredith's face

"Yeah" Meredith said with a huge grin.

Just then Alex came into the room and started screaming with excitement. All the other residents just gave them a confused look. Alex stood in the middle of the room and shouted,

"We got tickets to the game tonight!!" and started pounding the air.

The other residents all gasped and started to go up to Alex. George and Meredith just laughed at their locker and got changed into their scrubs. Milo had followed George that day since Meredith had a surgery today. She saw Derek outside their patient's room and walked up to him.

"Good Morning Dr Shepherd" Meredith said with a huge smile.

"Good Morning Dr. Grey" Derek said and frowned.

Addison walked past and saw Meredith with her husband so she walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Meredith just frowned at the un-necessary public affection. Addison just gave Meredith a victorious smile and walked off. For the last couple of years, Addison had always given Meredith this smile and now she was used to it and thought nothing of it. She didn't care about the Shepherds; well there was only one Shepherd she actually cared about, Milo Grey-Shepherd.

"We've got a surgery to get to Dr. Shepherd" Meredith said and walked towards the patient's room.

Derek should be ashamed of himself he was a married man. He had always wanted to make Meredith feel jealous but it had never worked. He knew that the love she used to have for him was gone but the love he had for her was still there and it was not willing to leave no matter what he did. He followed Meredith and walked into the room.


	13. Off To The Game

**I'll post the next update in about 30minutes to 1 hour depending on how many comments i get. xD. And the next one will have Mark Sloan!**

After the surgery, Meredith and Derek were in the scrub room. Derek was washing his hands but he was also staring at her. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She started to feel uncomfortable and said,

"Derek?"

"Sorry" He apologised and smiled. Soon his smiled turned to a frown and he said, "Why doesn't he like me?"

"Huh?" Meredith said. He had asked her so suddenly that she was unable to give him an answer.

"Why doesn't our son like me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? He does like you Derek" Meredith said and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands.

"Meredith you don't have to lie to me. I see the way he looks at me. As if I killed his dog or something"

"Maybe it's because you have a wife. A wife that isn't his mother" Meredith said coldly and left the room. Derek just sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

It was nearing 7 and they had all planned to meet each other in the lobby to get ready for the game. Cristina and Burke were the first one there and soon George arrived with Milo.

"Bambi, where's Mer and Alex?" Cristina asked getting annoyed that they were taking long.

"They will be here soon" just as George said that. Meredith and Alex arrived. Alex had been wearing that grin throughout the whole day and it was still on his face.

"Let's go now" Cristina said and ushered everyone towards the door.

"Calm down Cristina, we've still got an hour" Meredith said. "Hey buddy. Have fun with Uncle George today?" Meredith asked and hugged Milo. Milo just nodded and he was also wearing the same grin as Alex.

"Wait is your pregnant wife coming Alex?" Cristina asked

"Nah, she wanted to rest" Alex said

"What about you Bambi? What about your wife and kid?"

"Oh there on their way here to meet us now" George said

Callie saw them down at the lobby and looked down at her 5 year old son Harold O'Malley.

"Hey guys" Callie said

"Hey, now let's go" Cristina said

"Okay" They all said and headed to the game.


	14. Enter Mark Sloan

**I feel so McGuilty. i forgot to update a.s.a.p. LOL. to answer your question Laura, he doesn't like Natalie as well. I'll add another update after i eat xD. **

Mark Sloan and his friend Dan Humphrey walked into the stadium and took their seat. Mark inhaled the air and coughed. Dan laughed at him and patted his back.

"Wow, Seattle air sucks" Mark said as they took their seat.

"Shut Up Mark. Air is air" Dan said

"I can't believe we came here for a game" Mark said and looked around.

"I know. You best not find Derek here" Dan said and started laughing.

"Shut up" Mark said and punched his friend. "I hope not" Mark said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile Alex, Meredith, Milo, Burke, Cristina, Callie, George and Harold walked in and took their seats. Alex still had the stupid grin on his face. Milo was sitting on his shoulder and George had Harold on his. The game started and the giants were winning. When the Seahawk's scored, Meredith watched as Milo cheered on the team looking back at Meredith. She couldn't help but smile. Her son didn't need a full time father. He was happy without Derek.

Before they knew it, half time had come.

"So do you guys want a drink?" Meredith asked

"Yeah I'll come with you" Cristina said

"Okay, Milo?"

"No Thanks mommy" Milo said and went back to talking with Alex and Burke about the game.

Cristina and Meredith went to get drinks.


	15. Gonna Get That Girl

**Like I Promised... Here's the next update :p. Remember to comment if you guys are reading. It makes me happy :D**

"Ah Mer. Wait here you get the drinks. I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay" Meredith said and ordered the drink. She struggled to hold 4 bottles and one had slipped out of her hands but it didn't hit the floor. She looked up and found an extremely handsome man standing there with the bottle in hand.

"Thanks" She blushed and took the drink off him. As she did, all four bottles fell onto the floor. He picked all four up and laughed at her.

"A bit greedy are you" he said

"Shut up" Meredith said not sounding rude.

"Sloan, Mark Sloan"

"Grey, Meredith Grey"

"Nice to meet you Meredith" Mark said switching on his charm

"Thanks for catching the drink" Meredith said not knowing what else to say.

"So you want to join me and my friend" Mark asked with a wink

"I'm here with friends"

"That's me" Cristina said coming from behind them

"Oh. Do you want to grab a drink after the game" Mark asked getting closer to her

"Back off lover boy, you're the enemy" Cristina said

"Enemy?" Mark asked confused

"You're a giant!"

"Oh" Mark said and looked down at his Giants shirt

"Well it was nice meeting you Mark" Meredith said and took two drinks off him and Cristina took the other two.

When the two women were out of sight, Mark turned to Dan and said,

"I'm gonna get that girl" Mark said with a smirk

"Yeah. You always say that" Dan said and rolled his eyes.


	16. Mike

**Last update for today, it's now 1.45am. I'm not tired but my dad will shout. well anyways i don't think you guys care. LOL. so here's the next update :)**

The Seahawks had won and Meredith couldn't calm an overly excited Milo. He loved sports unlike Derek so Alex had always filled in the sports parent position.

"We Should Celebrate" Alex said

"Yeah, let's go to Joe's" Cristina concluded

"What about the boys?" George asked

"I know, Izzie will look after them. I'll take them now and I'll meet up with you guys at Joe's" Alex said, "Come on boys" Alex said took hold of Harold and Milo's hand. Meredith kissed Milo's forehead and he gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Have fun with aunt Izzie and don't cause her too much stress"

"Okay Mommy" Milo nodded

"I Love you buddy"

"I Love you too" Milo said and blew Meredith a kiss

Harold said goodbye to his parents and Alex walked towards his car and took them to his house.

Meredith, Cristina, Burke, George and Callie all headed to Joe's. They could already hear all the cheering from the outside of the bar because the Seahawks had won. Once they entered, Joe greeted them and they all took a seat at a booth and ordered their drinks.

"You know what. I feel like getting drunk so I'm gonna sit over there" Meredith said and went towards the bar

"Me too" Cristina said and followed her sitting down next to her.

"Joe! Keep the tequila coming. Actually leave the bottle" Meredith said

"Yeah" Cristina said as they both downed their first shot.

"I can't remember the last time I was drunk Cristina" Meredith said

"Thanks because your Mommy Meredith now" Cristina said and downed another tequila shot

"Shut up. I Love Milo" Meredith said and downed another shot

They both started to feel the tequila and downed another shot each.

"Is this seat taken Grey?" Mark asked as he sat down next to her.

"Mike right?" Meredith slurred

"No. Mark" Mark corrected her. "So can I buy you a drink" Mark asked. When he did she held up the bottle of tequila and poured herself another drink as well as Cristina and drank it. Meredith looked back at Mark and noticed that he wasn't wearing his Giants jersey. Instead he was wearing a grey shirt with most of the buttons undone and he had on a leather jacket that made him look hot.

"Can I buy you a drink Mike" Meredith said followed by a laugh

"If you wish, and my name is Mark"

"Right Mike" Meredith said. "So what do you want Mike?"

Mark just laughed at how cute she looked when she was drunk. He didn't bother to correct her every time he called him Mike.

"Double scotch single malt"

"Joe. Give my friend Mike here a double scotch single malt"

"Coming right up" Joes smiled and went to get the drink.

"So Meredith, do you have a boyfriend?" Mark asked as he plopped an elbow on the bar and leaned in towards her. A small smile crept on her face as she replied.

"No. And do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" Just then Mark's drink came and he immediately drank it. He didn't bother to order another as he shared Meredith's tequila. Cristina had already wandered off somewhere and Burke was on the hunt for her.

"The Giants lost" Meredith cheered and stood up. She was about to fall but Mark caught her.

"I know. Let's not rub it in" Mark said and placed her back on the stool and swept a couple hair strands out of her face. He gave her a smile and they went back to drinking and being drunk.

It was past 1 am and all the other's had already gone leaving Meredith alone with Mark. Dan came up from behind him and said,

"Mark. We should get going"

"You go. I'll take a cab or something later"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Whatever" Mark said and swatted at Dan

"Let's go to my place" Meredith said and pulled Mark up by his shirt. Mark quickly downed another shot before following Meredith out.


	17. Like What You See?

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes...**

Mark woke up the next morning next to Meredith. She was still sleeping and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He was watching her sleep when she startled and slowly woke up.

"Hi" Mark said and leaned in to kiss her

"Hey" She said and pulled the sheets towards her

"I had fun last night. Want to finish off where we left off?" Mark said with a smirk

"No. Maybe some other time. So when I'll be out of the shower you'll be gone..."

"Mark. But you know you've been calling m Mike all night"

"Oh sorry" Meredith said as she pulled the sheets and walked into the bathroom.

Mark was left naked on the bed and Meredith couldn't help but stare at his perfect body.

"Like what you see" Mark said and smirked

"Shut up. Now go" Meredith said with a giggle

"Okay" Mark said and watched her go into the bathroom.

Mark was gone when she was out of the bathroom and she headed towards the hospital. She thought she'd leave Milo with Izzie all day since she was on maternity leave and she seemed to love it when Harold or Milo was around.

Meredith went into the locker room to find that her friends were just as hung-over as she was.

"I hate this" George groaned

"You'll survive Bambi now quit the wining" Cristina said. George gave Cristina a glare and left the room.

Alex was half asleep and he decided to take a nap at the coffee table.

"I'll see you later. My intern bitches are here" Cristina said and left.

Meredith sighed and went off to work and save lives.

Mark sat in the passenger seat of the rental car that he and Dan had hired. Dan was driving and Mark didn't know where they were going,

"Where are you taking us again?"

"Just shut up. We'll be there in 5" Dan said and sped up and before they knew it, they were at SGH.

"No way Dan. Derek will beat the shit out of me" Mark said

"Shut up Mark. Stop being a girl and since when was you scared of little Derek Shepherd"

"Fine, but I'm not going with you. I'll just wander around. I'll call you or something okay?" Mark said

"That happened 8 years ago. I'm sure Derek would have forgotten about it." Dan said

"You don't know Derek"

"Whatever you chicken"

They both walked in the hospital and went their separate ways. Dan headed towards Derek's office and Mark just went to look for someone to sleep with in the on-call room. As he turned the corner there he saw her, Meredith. She was hunched over doing a chart. He walked towards her and sneaked up from behind her. He slowly whispered to her making her jump. She quickly turned around to face a happy looking Mark.

"Mike, I mean Mark. What are you doing here?" Meredith asked

"I wanted to find you beautiful" Mark said with a smirk

Just then Derek's fist met with Mark's face and he was thrown to the floor. Milo and Izzie had just come out of the Elevator and at the same time both Meredith and Milo shouted "Derek". Meredith and Milo helped Mark up and Derek was already walking away.

"You're an ass Derek" Milo shouted

"Milo" Meredith said giving him a stern look.

Derek had heard and was walking back towards them with his hands still in its fist form. Milo quickly ducked behind Meredith and Mark stood in front of them.

"Back of Shepherd"

"Move it Mark" Derek said filled with anger.

"I said back off" Mark said also getting angry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Derek" Dan said and pulled him away.

Mark turned to look at Meredith who just gave him a smile before looking over at his cut. She put his chin in her thumb and forefinger and examined his cut.

"Let's get you stitched up Mike" Meredith giggled trying to make everything seem less tense. Mark just laughed and followed her into the exam room.


	18. Dr Milo Grey

**) Next Update. Thanks for reading guy. But remember to drop a comment if you are reading :D**

Mark sat down on the table and Meredith went to get the things to clean the cut and a suture kit. Milo looked up and Mark and frowned.

"What's up Kid?" Mark said quiet freaked out by the Milo staring at him. "Shouldn't it be patient and Doctor Thing?" Mark asked Milo. Milo put out his hands and said,

"I'm Dr. Milo Grey", Mark gave his hand a shake and said, "Dr. Mark Sloan"

"It's Dr Milo Grey-Shepherd to you Milo" Meredith said pulling on the gloves

"Shepherd?" Mark asked

"Yeah. Derek is his father"

"Oh, you must be the slu- sexy intern" Mark said with a smirk

"Shut up" Meredith said and pressed on hard against his cut

"Ouch. Feisty" Mark said with a smirk

"So Dr Mark. Why did Derek hit you?" Milo asked

"He's jealous of my looks" Mark grinned

"Your not that good looking Mark" Mark pretended to be offended by Milo's comment. He watches as Meredith is about to stitch his face. He pulls back just when Meredith leans in.

"What are you doing Mark?" Meredith asked with a frown

"You hold the mirror hot stuff. I don't want a scar" Mark said and gave Meredith a wink and took the needle off her.

"I like you Dr. Mark. Your funny" Milo said

"Why thank you Dr. Shepherd"

"It's Dr. Grey"

Meredith just rolled her eyes as both talked and watched as Mark did his own face. To be honest she was turned on by how hot he looked when he was at work and concentrating. Mark noticed that she was staring at him and he just gave her a wink which made her blush.

"You know. You can have all of this. Tonight maybe"

"No. I don't date. I have a kid"

"Mom. You can go out with Dr Mark is you want. He's a nice funny man" Milo said

"See even young Dr. Grey here thinks you should. So will you?" Mark asked taking Meredith's hand.

"I'll think about it"

"Yes she will" Milo answered. "wait quick question"

"Er… okay" Mark said with a nod and looked down at Milo

"Do you like fishing and do you like Derek?"

"I hate fishing and I don't know if I like Derek or not. And why do you call him Derek"

"good answer, Derek's not my dad. He's just some guy that helped my mom make me" Milo said and smiled at Mark.

"Oh right. But I do love football" Mark said and rustled Milo's hair. Milo didn't bother to fix it like he usually does when Derek done it.

"I love football too. Maybe we can play some time"

"Yeah"


	19. I Hate You

**Thanks for your comment guys xD Here's your next update.**

Milo left the room to go with Cristina to get lunch and Mark and Meredith were left alone in the room. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Let me go out with you Meredith Grey" Mark said as he fluttered his eyes. Meredith bit her lower lip as he took her hands into his.

"But Derek" Meredith started

"Fuck Derek. He left you remember. He chose his wife remember. And trust me, I'm not married"

"Fine one date and no more. Milo doesn't like me seeing other men"

"But he just approved me" Mark said with a smirk and leaned in to kiss her, as he did, the doors opened and there stood Derek.

"I should have know. You two are nothing but a bunch of whores" Derek said with a laugh and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Meredith just looked at Mark and they both giggled.

"Like I said. Fuck Derek. Your better off with me" Mark said and gave her a side hug.

"It's just one date Mark" Meredith said and took his arm away from her.

"You say that now"

"Your so full of yourself Mike"

"Hey it's Mark. And yes I am, I mean I'm hot and girls fall for me all the time" Meredith just laughed at his comment.

"Your not that hot" Meredith lied. Mark gave her a pout and tried to kiss her again but she pushed his away.

"No kissing and I've got to go now"

"Okay. I'll meet you down at the lobby at about 7. Here's my number and don't forget. 7 okay" Mark said and gave her a seductive look before leaving the room.

* * *

Meredith had tried to avoid Derek after what he saw when he had entered the exam room. It was reaching 5 and there was only 2 hours left until her shift was over. She walked into the locker room and sat down at the table, she placed all the charts down and Milo sat down at placed down all the charts he had as well. She opened a chart and Milo watched as she started.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Dr. Mark is cool?"

"Why?"

"I think he is. Do you think he'll play football with me? Because I want to play with him. Derek doesn't like football"

"Yeah buddy. I'm sure he'll play with you"

"Okay. I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay" Meredith said and pointed to the toilet. Once the bathroom door was closed Meredith went back to work but looked up when Derek slammed the door closed. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes before going back to work.

"Mark Meredith? Mark!" Derek shouted and paced the room

"this has nothing to do with you" Meredith said without looking up

"It has everything to do with me. He slept with my wife"

"That was a long time ago Derek. Get over it" Meredith said with no tone

"Not only that he's going to be around my son Meredith. My son!" Derek shouted and threw his hands in the air and walked towards her.

"Shut up Derek. I'm sick and tired of this. He is my son Derek. Mine. And I don't know what I was thinking when I said that you could be a part of him. And Mark is a nice guy." Meredith said full of anger.

Derek came inches away from her and wanted to just punch something. Just then Milo came out of the bathroom and looked at his mother who was about to cry and his father who looked like her was about to hit her.

"Mommy?" Milo said shocked by the situation.

"Yeah baby?"

"Did Derek hurt you?" Milo asked starting to get angry towards Derek

"No kiddo" Meredith said and wiped away a tear that had escaped. She looked at Derek who had calmed down a bit. She looked back at Milo and knew that he really wanted to hurt Derek.

"Come on Milo. We're going to work somewhere else" Meredith sniffled and put on a fake smile. Milo took her hand and gave Derek a deathly glare.

"Derek?" Milo said

"Yeah son"

"I don't want to be your son no more. I hate you" Milo said and lead Meredith out of the room.


	20. What Are You Doing

**Glad you guys like it xD. Drop comments :)**

Meredith was trying to fight back the tears, she didn't want her son seeing her like this.

"Mom don't cry. I'm here for you. I can protect you." Milo said and cupped her face into his hands

"I know baby" Meredith said and wiped away her last tear. They walked down the corridors when Milo saw Mark. Milo pulled Meredith's hand and ran towards Mark.

"Dr Mark" Milo shouted

Mark and Dan turned around to see Meredith's blood shocked eyes and a happy looking Milo.

"Hi Dr. Mark" Milo said. Mark looked down at him before looking back up at Meredith who now had a smile on her face.

"Hey Milo" Mark said a gave his hair a like ruffle. Mark looked back at Meredith with a concerned looked and said,

"Are you alright Meredith?" Mark asked getting closer to her

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Mark. I'm fine"

"Okay" Mark said trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't fine. He felt something in his heart but chose to ignore it. Mark Sloan didn't care about other people's feelings.

"Hi I'm Dan Humphrey" Dan said introducing himself

"Hey, Meredith Grey" Meredith said giving his hand a shake.

"Milo Grey" Milo said. This time, Meredith didn't even bother to correct his name and Mark knew that she must of just had a fight with Derek.

"I'm gonna get going now for no reason what so ever" Dan said and walked off. They watched as he left and as soon as he was gone, Mark took Meredith's hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"What's going on Mer?"

"Nothing" she said and looked away. The tears started to make its way to her eyes again and she tried to push them back but failed. Mark took her face into his hands and wiped away her tears. He slowly got her into a hug and she cried quietly into his arms. Milo looked up at his upset mother and started to feel sad too.

"Mommy" He said with a quiver. Meredith got out of Mark's embrace and wiped away her tears and went down to hug Milo.

"Mommy's not upset. Don't cry. Remember you're a big boy now"

"Okay"

"Hey, you know what. That date tonight. I'll understand if you don't want to go. I mean if you want to be with Milo and all" Mark said

"No I want that date. But why don't we just go to my house and watch a movie and get something to eat instead" Meredith said standing up.

"Yeah sure. 7 at the lobby" Mark said and gave Meredith's cheek a kiss before walking off.

* * *

"Mark what are you doing?!" Dan shouted as they got out of the car and walked towards their hotel.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't date and I saw the way you looked at her. What are you doing Mark! Seriously man"

"Shut up. I kind of like her and don't laugh"

Dan chuckled and said, "C'mon Mark. I mean we're going back to New York in a couple of days. What will she say when you leave huh?"

"I don't want to think about it" Mark said and pushed Dan.

"And plus she has a kid. Derek's kid. I talked to him and he wants you stay away from them"

"Fuck Derek. She doesn't even like him, Milo doesn't even like him. They are not his property" Mark shouted

"Okay. Chill Mark. I'm just saying"

"Whatever" Mark said and they both parted and went to their suite.


	21. Hot Guys Like Me

**Thanks for all your comments xD**

"Seriously Mer?" Cristina asked as they got changed into their street clothes.

"Yes. Now enough with the 'Seriously Mer'" Meredith mimicked.

"Sorry. I'm just saying. I mean I can't even remember the last time you dated"

"Me too. Mark seems nice. And Milo likes him so that's a bonus"

"Don't you mean he's good in bed" Cristina laughed. Meredith gave her a nudge and looked over at Milo who was waiting for them. "Sorry. You didn't tell me if he was good or not. He looks good" Cristina whispered

"Why are you always interested in my sex life" Meredith whispered back.

"So…"

"Yes he was good" Meredith blushed and closed her locker. Cristina just gave her a smirk.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Milo" Cristina said

"Bye aunt Cristina" Milo replied.

"C'mon buddy. We have a date with Mark" Meredith said and held out her hands. Milo took it and they both went down to the lobby and waited for Mark.

* * *

"Hey" Mark said as soon as he saw them

"Hi Dr. Mark"

"So let's go. I'll drive" Meredith said and started to walk

"Okay" Mark said and followed her out. She got into the driver seat and Mark got into the passenger seat while Milo popped into the back. She started to drive and it was silent until Milo started talking.

"So Dr. Mark. Are you gonna play football with me?"

"Of course I am" Mark smiled

"Good"

Mark and Milo talked about loads of boys stuffs and soon they arrived at Meredith's house. They got in and Mark took a seat on the sofa.

"So what do you want to eat, drink or whatever" Meredith asked taking off her jacket.

"What can you cook?" Mark asked

"Mommy can't cook anything. Maybe mac 'n' cheese on the lucky days" Milo said and giggled. Mark laughed and Meredith just blushed.

"You know what. I'll cook. What have you got" Mark said standing up

"You're the guest" Meredith said

"No. no. I insist. I asked you out on the date remember"

"Yeah okay. Look in the fridge" Meredith said and pointed to fridge. Milo and Meredith sat down at the table as Mark went through the fridge.

"You've got some pretty good food in there" Mark said as he took out some of the things and placed them on the table.

"Okay. I just buy the things I don't know what to do with them. Usually we go to Izzie's place" Meredith admitted.

"Oh. So let's get started"

Mark had started cooking and he looked like a pro at it. Meredith yet again couldn't help but notice how hot he looked when he was working, with the towel over his shoulder and him running around trying to get everything right, and wiping away the sweat that formed on his forehead every now and then. Milo had been watching TV the whole time and didn't care about what Mark was doing but Meredith did. When he finished he called Milo and placed three plates on the table.

"So what do you think?" Mark asked as they started to eat. Meredith took a bite and grinned. "This is perfect. You're a great cook"

"Thanks. But I like to keep that a secret"

"And why is that?"

"Because hot guys like me would like to keep our reputations" Mark winked

Meredith just giggled and went back to eating. When they had finished Mark had even offered to wash the dishes. Meredith and Milo went to the living room and chose a Movie and Mark came to join them a while later.

"How did you know I love this film?" Mark said ad he sat down next to Meredith.

"You like this film?" Meredith asked surprised that a man such as Mark Sloan liked _Enchanted._

"Of course I do. But don't tell no-one" Mark said and gave Meredith a smirk

"What is wrong with you. Why don't you want people to find out about your softer side?"

"Like I said, hot guys like me don't want people to find out these things"

"Your not hot Dr. Mark" Milo giggled.

"Yes I am. Your just jealous" Mark said and tickled Milo.

"Stop! Stop Dr. Mark" Milo said through the giggles. Mark stopped and they all sat back and watched the movie.

Half way through the film, Milo fell asleep on Mark and Meredith's lap.

"Wow he's out already" Mark said quietly

"Yeah. He's tired. Let me take him up now" Meredith said and slowly moved Milo out of the way.

"I'll take him" Mark offered and got up as well. He slowly picked Milo up and Milo's arm automatically wrapped around his neck. Mark followed Meredith up the stairs and she opened the door to Milo's room and Mark placed him down.

"Wow. He has one awesome room" Mark said and looked around. Meredith just giggled as she kissed the top of Milo's head and pulled up the sheets. They both left the room and went down stairs back into the living room and onto the sofa.

"So, what now?" Mark asked with a huge grin on his face

"What do you want to do?" Meredith asked as she bit her lower lip. Mark leaned in and started to kiss her. Before they knew it, Mark was on top of her and they we're kissing each other like crazy. Their hairs were all messed up but their clothes were still on.

"Mark?" Meredith said through all the kissing

"Yeah?" Mark said stopping for a while

"I don't think we should, you know"

"Have sex?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because first of all, my son is upstairs. And second I like you and I don't want do it just yet"

"But what about last night?" Mark asked and stared kissing her again

"Last night I was drunk so that doesn't count"

"Okay" Mark said and stopped

"Okay?" Meredith said and sat up

"I think I like you too. If that's what you want then okay. But you know, if you change your mind, we could just run up there" Mark smirked

"No Mark. As much as I would love to"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Mark said standing up

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow. A real date. Me you and a fancy restaurant"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" Meredith said and lead him to the door. Mark walked out of the door and turned around to look at Meredith.

"Tomorrow" Mark grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"Bye Mark"

"Bye Meredith" Mark said and left.

Mark walked towards his car when he suddenly realised something. This was the first time in like 10 years that he didn't sleep with a woman when he went over her house. He just smiled to himself, "I must really like her" he said to himself as he drove off.

Meredith was in bed when she thought of Mark. It had been a while that she had fun with another guy other than Burke, Alex or George. Tonight she slept with a smile on her face even though she and Derek had had a fight earlier on that day. The thoughts of Mark made her smile.


	22. Late

"Hurry up Milo" Meredith shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Milo shouted as he came down

Meredith dropped Milo off at school and headed to work. She ran to get the elevator but regretted it when she saw that only Derek was inside typing on his blackberry. She walked in and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Meredith. I'm sorry" Derek said with a face that would take him back as soon as possible.

"I don't want to talk to you Derek. We're only going to talk on a professional base"

"But Milo. What about him. Will I still see him this weekend?"

"I don't know. That's his choice"

"Okay" Derek said and stepped back knowing that if he said any more, Meredith would be mad at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark and Dan sat down at a local café to have breakfast.

"So how was the sex last night? You've got that stupid look on your face" Dan said and drank his coffee

"I didn't have sex" Mark said proudly. Dan chocked back on his coffee and Mark just laughed at him.

"WHAT!" Dan shouted which made the whole place look over at them.

"Shut up" Mark said in a low voice

"So what happened then?"

"She said she liked me and that she didn't want to have it just yet"

"And you actually agreed with her. What has this girl got that others don't?"

"I don't know. There's just this vibe when I'm around her"

"Who would have thought, Mark Sloan actually sticking to one girl"

"Shut up" Mark said and they went back to eating and enjoying their day in Seattle.

* * *

Meredith sat down at the table and sighed; Alex and Cristina soon arrived at the table and did the same thing.

"Seriously we need a new head of plastics!" Alex said as he opened his crisps.

"Why? I think Dr Thompson is alright" Meredith said

"He's freaking shit. All of his stitches are bent. Even I could do a better job. You know what, I'm going to go to the chief now" Alex said and left the table. Cristina quickly turned to Meredith and she asked the question that she had been dying to ask.

"So how was 'The Date'" Cristina asked in air quotes.

"It was great. We ate, we watched a movie and we kissed"

"Wait... where did the sex part go?"

"We didn't have sex" Meredith said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mer, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Meredith replied. "And guess what?"

"What?" Cristina said and rolled her eyes

"I've got another date with him tonight" Meredith said with a huge smile

"Okay now listen to me. Have sex with him" Cristina said in a serious tone. Meredith just giggled and her pager went off.

"I'm not having sex with him. And I'll see you later or something" Meredith smirked and ran off to get her 911.

* * *

Meredith had just got out of surgery when she realised she was late to pick up Milo from school. "Shit" she said to herself. she quickly ran to the locker room and grabbed her jacket, as she exited the room she found Derek holding Milo's and Natalie's hand.

"Oh thank god Derek" Meredith sighed

"That's alright. I saw on the board that you might be late so I picked him up"

"Thank you Derek. Hey Buddy. I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up"

"That's alright" Milo said and took Meredith's hand.

"So Milo, I was thinking. About this weekend, we could go to the park and play football" Derek said. A smile immediately made its way to Milo's face and he looked up at Meredith.

"You could go if you want"

"Okay. Actually I'll think about it. Dr. Mark said that he was going to play with me" When Milo had said that, Derek's heart skipped a beat. Milo was going to play football with a man other than Alex.

"Daddy you said we was going fishing and camping" Natalie said and pouted.

"The weekend is a long time away. We'll see okay Nat"

"Okay daddy. Now let's go and find Mommy. Bye Meredith, bye Milo" Natalie said and started pulled Derek's hand to follow her. Derek just gave them a smile and followed Natalie.


	23. It's Mark

**I know this update is like super short so the next update will be on soon :P and don't forget to leave a comment**

"Where are we going?" Milo asked as he and Meredith sat down at the lobby.

"I'm going on a date tonight buddy"

"What, wait, who is it?" Milo said quickly worried that Meredith would be spending the night with another man.

"It's Mark" Meredith said and smiled as she watched her son's face change from a frown to a smile.

"Okay"

"I'm going to take you to your aunt Izzie's house now and I'll pick you up after my date okay"

"Okay, but you have to remind Dr. Mark to play football with me okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell him once I see him. Now let's got"

"Okay"

They arrived at Izzie and Alex's house and knocked on the door. A very heavily pregnant Izzie answered the door, although she was only 5 months pregnant she had an early maternity leave because she was expecting triplets.

"Meredith, Milo" Izzie said cheerfully what she saw them. Izzie hadn't changed much. She was the same as before.

"Hey Iz" Meredith said

"Come in" Izzie said and stepped aside and they both went in. Milo took a seat on the sofa and flicked through the channels while Izzie and Meredith went into the kitchen.

"So, how's Mark?" Izzie said and raised an eyebrow

"Good. But how are you feeling, mommy of three"

"Good like always. The kids have been kicking like crazy" Izzie said and rubbed her stomach. Meredith giggled and leaned in to touch her stomach.

"So have you got any gossip? I mean staying at home all day is killing me"

"Not much"

"Damn it" Izzie said. "Well at least I've got Milo to play with me" Izzie smiled

"Yeah. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a date to get to"

"Okay, good luck and have fun. And have sex" Izzie whispered the last part. Meredith rolled her eyes and left.


	24. The Date

Meredith looked at herself one last time in the mirror before answering the door. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and opened it.

"Hi Mark"

"H-h-hi" Mark stuttered, she looked beautiful in her black dress and her hair was curled and bounced gently on her shoulder. "You look beautiful. Maybe even hotter than me tonight" Mark said and chuckled

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself"

"Thanks. So let's get going" Mark said and held out his hand. She placed her hand into his and they walked to the car and got in.

20 minutes later they arrived at an Italian restaurant and went in.

"Table for two" Mark said to the lady standing at the front. She like any other girl, started to flirt with Mark. He noticed and ignored her which made her pissed off. She looked at Meredith up and down before leading them to a table and handing them two menus. Meredith started giggling and Mark was confused.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked

"That girl was throwing herself at you"

"She was? I didn't notice" Mark lied

"Yeah sure"

"Okay. I noticed. But I'm here with you tonight"

"You're a sweet guy Mark"

"Hah" Mark chuckled

"What?"

"You don't know me at all little Miss Grey"

"I've known you for 3 days Mark. So tell me about yourself"

The waiter had come and they ordered their food and they went back to their conversation.

"I'll let you in on my dirty little secret Meredith Grey" Mark said with a smirk. "I go to bar's get drunk and sleep with inappropriate women and I don't date"

"But you're dating now"

"I know. That's because I like you" Mark smiled and took one of her hands into his. Meredith giggled and leaned in to kiss him. "I like you too"

"So what's your dirty little secret?" Mark asked wagging his eyebrows. Meredith just giggled at how dirty Mark was.

"I don't have a dirty little secret"

"C'mon. Everyone has one"

"Fine, I used to get drunk at bar's and sleep with inappropriate men too"

"See. Now we both understand each other"

Their food came and they started to eat.

"Meredith?" Mark said in a serious tone

"Yeah?"

"You do know I live in New York right?"

"Oh" Meredith said and placed her fork down. Mark said her expression change and quickly made a comeback.

"But I'm transferring here" he lied

"You are?" Meredith asked with a smile creeping on her face.

"Yeah. I'm staying here because I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you" Meredith didn't know what to say to his comment so she just leaned in to give him a kiss. For the rest of the night they talked about nearly everything.

In the car journey to pick up Milo, all Mark could think about how she would look like naked and Meredith was thinking the same. Every now and then, they would give each other glances. They picked up Milo and Mark dropped them both off at home and headed to his hotel.

This was the second time that he didn't sleep with her. He felt proud, he was changing and it was all because of a woman named Meredith Grey.

Meredith thought about her time with Mark tonight. She had enjoyed his company. He was funny although most of his jokes referred to sex in some kind of way. Although her friends had told her to have sex with him she didn't and she felt as though he was different.


	25. I'll Deal With Them

**Yeah i don't get e-mails from this site to alert me no more as well for some reason **

"Dr Mark Sloan is here to see you" Patricia said

"Okay. Send him in" Richard said confused at why Mark had come to his office.

Mark walked in and gave Richards hand a shake.

"Dr Sloan?"

"Dr Webber"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want a job Richard" Mark said without hesitation.

"Sure. I was just going to call you. We need a new head of Plastics here at Seattle Grace and we would be happy to have you on board with us"

"Thank you sir"

"No problem"

"So when can I start?"

"Tomorrow? But I just need to get you to sign all of these forms"

"That would be great. Okay"

"Okay. Welcome to Seattle Grace"

"Thank you"

Richard and Mark went through all the legal papers so Mark was actually a colleague at Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

Mark walked through the hospital corridors and watched at the nurses giggled as he walked pass and whispered to each other. Mark just chuckled to himself and gave them a wink which made them all collapse. He definitely would like it here. Although he wanted to sleep with them, the thoughts of Meredith knocked them out of his head.

"Excuse me sir?" One of the nurse blushed

"Yes?" Mark said switching on his charm. He saw that there were several nurses behind her giggling.

"Mark?" Meredith said when she saw him. Mark immediately turned around and saw a smiling Meredith walk towards him. They got into a hug and Mark kissed her fully on the lips. Mark looked up and saw the nurse give Meredith a dirty look and went back to doing their jobs.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked when they were out of the kiss

"Like I said, I'm transferring here"

"Oh so your gonna be working here"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. But trouble will be heading your way soon."

"I don't care. As long as I get to be around you"

Meredith smiled and pulled Mark into a kiss again. Again, Mark looked at the way the nurse was looking at Meredith. He looked at them and said

"Stop looking at her like that" Meredith turned to see the nurses walk off giving her one last dirty look.

"I'll deal with them" Mark said looking down at Meredith

"It's okay"

"No I'll deal with them"

"Mark..."

"Okay fine" Mark said and kissed her again

* * *

Mark and Meredith were having lunch when Cristina, George and Alex all pulled up a chair and joined them.

"Cristina Yang" Cristina said introducing herself

"Alex Karev" Alex said with a smirk on his face

"George O'Malley"

"Mark Sloan" Mark finally said

"So, I heard that your gonna be the new head of Plastics around here" Alex said

"Yeah" Mark said quiet scared at how Meredith's friends were looking at him

"Well I'm a plastic resident and I would be honoured to work under you"

"Sorry man. I work alone" Mark said with a smirk

"Mark. Be nice" Meredith said

"It's true I always work alone"

"Fine I guess we won't be going on another date"

"Fine, you can work with me Karan?"

"It's Alex Karev"

"Alright Karev"

"Score" Alex said with a grin on his face and went back to eating.

For the rest of lunch, they talked about things well Cristina, Alex and George mainly asked Mark questions. Some of which he felt awkward answering.

* * *

**Self Promotion. Read My other fic, _Flowers, Sands & Ants. _It's a one shot when Derek and Mark were 6 and how they became friends.**

* * *


	26. The Famous Wink

"Mark?" Addison said when she saw him leaning against the wall in the school.

"Addison" Mark said and stood up properly

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked quiet shocked that Mark was in her daughter's school.

"I'm waiting for Meredith and Milo"

"Oh. Do you want to like have dinner tonight or something?"

"Sorry I can't. I promised a young man that I'll play football with him"

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you around. We need to meet up and catch up some time"

"Yeah okay. I'll call you or something"

Meredith and Milo came back and Milo pulled Mark's hand towards their car.

"Hurry up Dr. Mark"

"I'm coming" Mark replied.

They drove to the park because Meredith wasn't busy and so she decided to join Mark and Milo to the park because Mark had promised that he would play football with Milo. When they arrived Milo got out quickly and ran onto the wet field which made his clothes go all muddy. Meredith just giggled and watched as her son ran around for a bit.

"Is he always like that?" Mark chuckled and pointed at a crazy Milo

"Always" Meredith replied and opened the trunk and pulled out a bag full of footballs.

"Wow, you carry that with you wherever you go?" Mark asked surprised that they even had so many footballs in the trunk.

"Yup" Meredith replied and Mark took the bag off her.

"Let's go" he said and held out his hand for her to take and she did.

* * *

The next day at work Mark entered and got changed into his scrubs. He walked through the corridors and watched as the nurses eyed him up and down. Yet again he gave them a wink which made them weak in the knees. Mark laughed at how the nurses we're falling at his charms.

"Can I get the chart for room 2045" Mark said. Two nurses wrestled each other to grab the chart to hand over to Mark.

"Here you go Dr Sloan" The nurse said and pushed the other one away.

"Thanks" Mark said and gave her a wink. The nurse started giggling and Mark just smiled, shook his head and went into the patient's room.

Once Mark was out of the room, that same nurse quickly went towards him and started flirting with him as she took the chart off him.

"Thanks" He said and gave her a wink.

"You're welcome Dr Sloan" the nurse said making her words sound dirty.

"As much as I would love to pin you down right now. I can't" Mark said. The nurse pouted and walked off. Mark smiled to himself and turned to walk in the other direction and as he did, Derek's fist had another meeting with Mark's face.

Mark quickly stood up and punched Derek back in the face which made him fall to ground nursing his face. All the nurses were watching and before they knew it, several people started gathering around them. Meredith saw them and quickly ran to Mark.

"What happened?" Meredith asked looking at both guys.

"He punched me" Mark said touching his wound

"You deserved it" Derek said and walked off. The crowd started to scatter and Meredith looked at Mark's face again.

"I told you trouble was heading your way"

"I know. So soon, my first day of work and I get punched in the face. Nice"

"C'mon let's get you stitched up. Again" Meredith said and took him to the exam room.

When they got in, Mark closed the blinds and turned to Meredith.

"Can we do it like now?" He asked with a smirk

"No. No sex" Meredith replied

For the rest of the day, Mark had to try and avoid Derek and it actually worked. The nurse would flirt with him and he would give them the famous wink that made them lose their breaths.


	27. Girlfriend & Boyfriend

Friday had arrived and Mark and Meredith had been spending a lot of time with each other. Although Mark had never stayed over they always enjoyed each other's company. It was Friday afternoon and Derek was here to pick up Milo.

"Milo, your father is here" Meredith shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"So what's up Mark" Derek said and clenched his fist

"Nothing. You?"

"Waiting for my son to come down"

"Let me see what he's up to?" Mark asked.

"I'll check" Meredith said and went upstairs and Mark followed. They both walked into the room and found Milo on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What you looking at buddy?" Mark asked first. Milo quickly sat up and looked at them.

"Do you think I should go mommy?" Milo asked

"I don't know kiddo. This is your choice"

"if I do will her stop making you upset"

"Don't worry about your mother being upset. I'm here and I'm not leaving" Mark said and gave Meredith a side hug.

"But I'm supposed to be protecting her not you."

"I don't need to be protected from anyone. I'm supposed to be protecting you"

"What do you think I should do Dr. Mark?" Milo asked and turned to Mark

"I would give your father another chance. He does love you Milo"

"I know. But how about if I don't love him back. Is that wrong?"

"No. But just give him another chance. He's a good man Milo"

"Okay. I'll give him a chance" Milo said and stood up. He went to get his jacket and they all went downstairs.

"Bye mom. By Dr Mark" Milo said and waved at them

"Bye Milo" Mark said

"Bye buddy. I love you. And be safe"

"Okay. I love you too"

"Bye Mer, Mark" Derek said. Derek gave them both one last look and shook of the jealousy he had. How could he still be jealous after 7 years and not to mention, he was married! He seriously had to move on.

Once Derek had left with Milo, Mark turned to Meredith and he had a dirty look on his face. Meredith just giggled and sat down on the sofa.

"Maybe we should have some sex" Mark grinned

"No. Why don't we wait a month?"

"From today or from we first met?"

"When we met"

"That's 3 weeks away. Me and no sex equals a cranky Mark"

"Do it for me then"

"You know I have never gone that long without sex"

"C'mon Mark. You can do it. Oh I need to ask you a question"

"Okay, hit me"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Mark smiled and took Meredith's hands, "On one basis. If you are willing to be mines" Meredith just kissed him and Mark couldn't help but feel good on the inside. The last time he had a girlfriend was probably in high school.

* * *

Mark held Meredith's hand in his and they walked into the hospital. Mark had Meredith for only a week but he felt as though he had known her for a lifetime. For once in his life he felt as though he could maybe love a person other than himself.

Meredith looked up at Mark and knew that she was potentially in love but tried not to think about it. Love had caused her trouble before and she didn't want to end up getting hurt so she tried to avoid being in love with Mark.

"I'll see you later" Mark said and gave Meredith a kiss before walking off.

Meredith went to the locker room, it was empty so she quickly got changed and went to find her first patient. Derek was having the weekend off and she was going to be the only neuro resident on call so she had a lot of work to do.

"Dr Grey" an intern shouted

"What?" she asked annoyed, it was the fifth time this morning that some useless intern had asked her a stupid question

"How do I run a central line?"

"Why don't you go ask someone else? I've got a load of things to do"

"Dr. Sloan told me to ask you" Meredith mumbled something along the lines of "I'm going to kill you Mark"

Meredith went to help the intern do so and went off to get food, finally. She found Mark sitting on the table on his own and her friends weren't around so she sat down at his table.

"You stupid ass" Meredith shouted at him. Mark just grinned at her went back to eating.

"Why did you tell all these interns to come to me?"

"Because I was hoping for some hot angry sex"

"Mark!" Meredith shouted and slapped his arm

"Ouch. That hurt. Feisty, On-call room?"

"Mark! No sex"

"Fine. But I will find it from the nurses" Mark said and winked. Meredith's face dropped and Mark took her hands. "I'm joking. I'm your boyfriend remember"

"Still you might. You have your dirty little secret"

"I promise Meredith Grey. While we are together, I will sleep with no-one other than you"

"Good. And stop telling interns to ask help from me"

Mark chuckled and they both went back to eating.


	28. Spoiled Little Boy

"Addison?" Derek called out when he got home. Derek had sold his land and him and Addison had moved into the city and brought a massive house.

"I'm in the kitchen Derek" Addison shouted back

"C'mon son" Derek said guided Milo by the back into the kitchen.

"Hi Milo" Addison said and gave him a hug.

"Stay here. I just need to get some things okay?" Derek said and rustled Milo's hair and ran upstairs. Milo fixed his hair and sat down on a stool.

"You're a very spoiled little boy Milo" Addison said out of the blue. Milo was confused and just gave Addison a frown.

"Natalie told me that Derek was going to change the usual camping trip because you wanted to play football"

"But..."

"No but's mister. When you're with us, you follow our rules you get me. You will not spoil Natalie's fun days with Derek by wanting to play football. Okay?" Addison said harshly.

"I want to go home" Milo said nearly in tears. He hated when Derek had left him alone with Addison. He didn't understand why Addison had hated him so much.

"You're not going home. You will look happy and enjoy the weekend camping. Okay? And if I get a complaint from Natalie we will have to talk again"

Milo just nodded and went into the living room so he didn't have to see Addison's face any more. Derek came down and went into the kitchen to find only Addison and Natalie in there.

"Where's Milo?" Derek asked

"Living room" Addison replied and stood up. "I've got to get back to the hospital now. Have fun camping today" Addison said and gave Derek a kiss

"Okay. Bye" Derek said

"Bye mommy. I will miss you" Natalie said

"I'll miss you too. Bye Milo" Addison said and took her bag and left.


	29. Camping?

**I usually critise my work but i like this chapter xD. remember to leave a comment if you read :D**

"So kids. What do you want to do this weekend?"

"Camping!" Natalie shouted

"Okay. And you Milo?"

"I don't care"

"Is everything okay buddy?"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go camping" Milo said pretending to be excited

"Okay. Let's"

They arrived at the camp site and Derek set up camp whilst Natalie and Milo went down to the lake. Natalie sat down on a rock and watched as Milo threw stones into the lake.

"I hate your mother" Milo said, Natalie clenched her fist and shot Milo a deathly glare

"Take that back!" She shouted at him

"No! Your mom's a stupid bitch" Milo shouted at her

"Well your mom's nothing but a stupid slut!" Natalie shouted back and got off the rock and walked towards Milo.

"Shut up. You're a stupid bitch like your mom. And don't you ever talk about my mom"

"I can say whatever I want to about her. My mom says that daddy didn't stay with your mom because she was a dirty whore"

"I don't care what you, Derek or the bitch has to say. My mom is the best mom in the world" Milo said as tears trickled down his face. He ran off down the lake and heard Natalie shout at him.

* * *

"Where's Milo?" Derek asked when he only found Natalie down by the lake.

"I don't know" Natalie shrugged

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He just ran off"

"Which way?" Derek asked in a worried tone. Natalie pointed in the direction that Milo had ran and went towards Derek.

"Daddy I want to go home"

"Okay but first we have to find Milo"

"We can just leave him"

"Natalie, he's your brother. And let's go" Derek said and took Natalie's hand and they started walking.

About a mile up the lake they found Milo sleeping against a rock. Derek let go of Natalie's hand and bent down to Milo. Derek scooped him up into his arm and Natalie hated the sight and tugged at Derek's shirt.

"Daddy my legs hurt" Natalie whined

"We're going back now. Milo's sleeping"

"But my legs hurt daddy" Natalie said this time slightly louder. Milo woke up and Derek found his eyes red and blood shocked and knew that he had been crying.

"Hey son. You alright"

"Yeah. You can put me down" Milo said and slowly got out of Derek's arm.

"Daddy I'm tired" Natalie whined. Derek picked her up and started walking and Milo trailed behind. They arrived at the camp site and Milo sat in silence and Derek put a sleeping Natalie inside the tent.

"So what's up buddy?" Derek asked. Milo didn't answer and was still caught up in his own world.

"Milo?"

"Oh sorry. Can I go home?"

"Why? Natalie asked me the same thing before. What's up with you guys?"

"Do you really think my mom is a dirty whore?" Milo asked. Derek was shocked that his son had asked him that and he quickly replied.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Natalie said. You know what, I just want to go home"

"Wait when did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it actually. Can we just go?"

"Sure" Derek said and he packed up the things again. On the car journey back home everyone was quiet. Derek didn't know what was wrong but he knew that they probably had a fight or something.


	30. Favour

**Milo and Natalie are both Derek's kids... just from a different mother. LOL**

They arrived home and Milo didn't get out of the car.

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Erm... sure" Derek replied and got back in.

"Daddy!" Natalie whined

"Get in. We can go see mommy now"

"Okay" Natalie said and got in.

They arrived at the hospital and Milo quickly got out and ran to the OR board and Derek followed closely behind. Natalie was already running off to Addison's office.

"Milo? Do you want to talk?" Derek asked concerned

"No. I don't want to talk to you" Milo said and found Meredith's name on the board

"Please Milo. I just want to be your father but I can't be a good one if you don't let me talk to you" Derek pleaded

"Do you really care about me? Because Natalie and Addison hates me" Milo said throwing his hands in the air.

"Of course I do. You're my son and I love you so much. And Natalie and Addison loves you very much too" Derek said and followed Milo as he sat down on the stairs.

"I want to like you but I can't"

"Why?"

"Because every time my mom is upset your there and Natalie always say bad things about my mom."

"What does she say?" Derek asked

"Bad things. I just want to find my mom and go home" Milo said and stood up

"What bad things" Derek said taking his wrist

"I don't want to say. I hope you are nicer than Addison and Natalie" Milo said and walked off.

Once Milo left, Derek saw Mark and walked up to him. Although Derek hated Mark he was going to ask for his help now knowing that his son liked Mark.

"Mark"

"Oh I didn't see you there Derek"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Wow. You didn't shout and want to kill me. But yeah go hit me"

"Talk to Milo for me" Mark frowned and gave Derek a confused look. "He says that Natalie has said things about Meredith but he won't tell me what she said. Ask him Mark."

"You're asking me for help. I mean why would you think he'll talk to me if he's not willing to talk to you?"

"He doesn't like me for some reason. I don't know what to do Mark"

"Okay. I'll talk to him"

"Thanks. And maybe we could be friends again"

"I'd like that" Mark said and gave Derek's back a pat.

* * *

Mark went to look for Meredith and found her at a nurse station and crept up behind her. She jumped when she felt someone behind her and turned around.

"Hi" Mark said with a grin.

"No Sex" Meredith whispered and started walking

"I wasn't going to mention sex. But now that you have"

"No Mark. This is a working place"

"Whatever. So have you seen Milo around?"

"No, he's with Derek"

"Oh right. I'll catch you later" Mark said and gave her a wink. Meredith giggled at Mark's charm and went back to working.


	31. Feeding Your Child Crap

Mark had searched and couldn't find Milo so he decided to go to the gallery and watch for a while. When he got there, he found Milo asleep at the back where no-one noticed him. Mark walked over to him and slowly got him into his arms.

"Dr Mark?" Milo said and his eyes slowly fluttered open

"Shhh go back to sleep" Mark whispered. Mark held Milo's back and his head was leaning on Mark's shoulder. Mark walked towards an On-call room and watched as people stared at him.

"Dr Mark?" Milo whispered again

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you think my mommy is a dirty whore?"

"What?!" Mark said quiet shocked

"So, do you think she is?"

"Of course not and why would you say that?"

"Because Natalie said that Addison called my mom a dirty whore"

"Ohh, I'll go talk to them. They just made that up" Mark said comforting Milo

"Thank you Mark, I'm happy your here. You can help me protect my mom" Milo said and drifted back to sleep. Mark smiled at Milo's comment and placed him into the bed and left the room.

Mark went to find Derek first then Addison so he can give her a shouting. Mark walked into Derek's office without knocking and found Derek, Addison and Natalie inside.

"We need to talk" Mark said harshly towards Addison. Addison frowned and shrugged. "Maybe you should take your kid out because what I'm about to say is inappropriate for kids" Mark said and closed the door behind him.

"She's not going anywhere" Addison said hugging Natalie

"Addison..." Derek said

"She will stay Derek" Addison said sternly

"Fine" Mark said and started. "Addison what the Fu- is wrong with you? You're feeding your child nonsense about Meredith"

"What are you talking about Mark?" Addison frowned

"What? So called Meredith a dirty whore isn't nonsense" Mark shouted

"You we're the one that told Natalie that?" Derek asked surprised

"Sorry it's not my fault. That's what she is and you can't deny it" Addison said calmly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fuck you Addison Shepherd. Why are you so mean? Derek chose you over her isn't that enough? I guess not"

"Well I am his wife" Addison said

"Addison, why are you doing this?" Derek asked aggressively towards her.

Meredith walked into Derek's office and started talking and didn't notice that there was a fight about her inside.

"Dr Shepherd I heard you were back and my patient died on the table and I didn't know what was..." she started and looked up to see all eyes on her. "I'll come back later" Meredith blushed and walked out and closed the door behind her. Mark quickly ran after her and watched as she placed the chart at the nurses' station.

"Meredith" he started. "I think you should come. And Addison is a fucking bitch"

"Oh" Meredith said and they walked hand in hand back towards Derek's office. When they walked in Derek and Addison where arguing quietly in the corner whilst Natalie played on the laptop. They all looked in the direction of the door when Mark and Meredith walked in.

"Hey Natalie, why don't you go find Milo and go play with him okay" Derek said to Natalie and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay daddy"

"He's sleeping" Mark cut in saying

"Oh, well go and find someone to play with princess"

"Okay daddy" Natalie said and left the room.

"Okay now let's sort this out" Derek sighed and sat down behind his desk.

"Sort what out. There's nothing to sort out" Addison said

"Of course there is. Stop telling you kid crap Addison!" Mark shouted. Meredith was confused at what they were talking about so she cut in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Addison is feeding her kid crap!" Mark said

"I am not. It's the truth"

"I'm confused" Meredith said and shook her head

"Hey can we just forget about it and move on. Be mature adults and act civilised?" Derek said

"We are way past being civilised. I want Addison to apologise to Meredith then I'll drop it"

"Addison?" Derek said and looked over at her

"You guys are pathetic. I'm going to get my kid and we're going home" Addison said and walked towards the door.

"Us pathetic? You're the pathetic one, telling your kid shit"

"I'm going" Addison said and left the room.

"I'm still confused" Meredith frowned

"Addison called you a dirty Whore" Derek finally said

"What?!" Meredith shouted

"Meredith, I'm sorry about her. I'll talk to her. She's being childish"

"Too right Derek. I don't want her around my son Derek"

"Our son" Derek corrected her

"Whatever, I'm going home now. I'm tired of your wife Derek, I really am"


	32. Stay Over

Mark had taken Meredith and Milo home and sat down with her in the living room.

"I know Addison hates me or something but does she have to go and tell her child that I'm a dirty whore" Meredith sighs and turns on the TV.

"Addison's not usually like this"

"Hay! You're supposed to be taking my side" Meredith said and slapped Mark's arm

"Sorry. Well I did call her a fucking bitch. Is that good enough, or should I bitch about her more" Mark grinned. Meredith giggled and they started to watch TV.

"Do you want to stay over?" Meredith asked

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go back to your dingy hotel room"

"That room is nice and expensive" Mark said defending his hotel suite. "But I could stay here and spend the night with you" Mark said and gave Meredith his famous wink.

"Yeah on the couch" Meredith giggled and stood up

"Hmm, very hard. My comfy hotel bed or your crappy couch" Mark said holding out his hands.

"Fine you can sleep in my bed. But no sex" Meredith said and went upstairs. Mark followed with a grin on his face.

* * *

Milo smiled when he saw 'Dr Mark' and Meredith sleeping together. Mark had his arms around Meredith's waist and they were both sleeping on their sides. Milo smiled one last time before closing the door.

"Wake up" Mark said and shook Meredith gently. Meredith swatted his hand and pulled the sheets over her head. Mark pulled the sheets away and she finally woke up.

"How do you usually get up in the morning?" Mark asked. Meredith mumbled something to his question and Mark just chuckled and went to the bathroom. When he came out she was already downstairs.

"Good morning" Mark said and sat down next to Milo

"Good morning. But now I've got to go to the bathroom" Meredith smiled and ran upstairs.

"So what's up buddy?" Mark asked pouring himself a coffee.

"Nothing. Did you go talk to Addison?"

"Yes I did"

"Did she say sorry to my mom?" Milo asked taking a drink from his cup

"Not exactly, but Derek said sorry"

"Oh" Milo said and went back to eating.

Soon Meredith came down and quickly went into the kitchen.

"C'mon kid. We've got to get to the hospital before I'm late"

"I have the day off. I could just take him for the day" Mark offered

"Milo?"

"Okay" Milo smiled

"I'll see you later tonight and don't cause trouble. Bye Mark" Meredith said quickly placing a kiss on Mark and running towards her car. Mark smiled and watched as she drove off.


	33. Nice Talking To You

Meredith held a CT scan in her hand and walked towards Derek's office. She knocked on the door and heard a load of bustle inside. She frowned and waited for the door to open. Once it did open she found Derek in the same clothes as yesterday and his hair was a mess.

"Derek?" Meredith frowned

"Come in" he said and stood aside. She walked in and took a seat on his couch and looked at the blankets he had on the side.

"What happened?" Meredith asked looking around his room then back at Derek

"Me and Addison had a huge argument and she kicked me out for the night" Derek sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Oh, what was the argument about?" Derek just looked at Meredith and she knew that the argument had been about her.

"Sorry"

"No don't be. She was being childish. Natalie's only a child and she's telling her all these false things which I don't approve of. I was going to take Natalie with me last night but she was already asleep"

"So what's going to happen?"

"I'm going to talk to Addison. Make sure she apologises to you"

"Thanks Derek. I don't remember the last time we've talked like this"

"I know. It's nice talking to you Meredith" Derek smiled through his tired face.

"It's nice talking to you too Derek. Oh before I forget, can you take a look at these" Meredith asked and handed him the CT scan.

"Sure"

* * *

"Hurry up Milo or we'll be late" Mark shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Give me a minute" Milo shouted back. Mark just smiled to himself and shook his head. Milo cam down a couple of minutes later looking super cool.

"You look hot mister now let's go" Mark said holding out his hand. Milo took it and they headed to the movies. They watched a movie and it was only 1 in the afternoon. They went to a local cafe and had lunch.

"So, why don't you like Addison?" Mark asked whilst they were eating

"Because she's not nice"

"She's nice to me, she seems nice"

"Well she's not. She would be a great actor" Mark laughed at Milo's comment and gave his hair a rustle. On the inside, Milo really wanted to tell Mark what was going on with him and Addison. He looked at Mark straight in the eyes, "should I tell him?" Milo asked himself.

"Milo?" Mark asked the concentrating Milo

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mark asked concerned. It took Milo over a minute to give Mark an answer.

"No" he finally said.


	34. Leaving & Haircut

**Comments would be nice :)**

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Derek and Meredith had just scrubbed out of surgery and they were both laughing about something when they met Addison and Natalie at the end of the hallway. Meredith looked at Derek and walked off leaving Addison and Natalie to walk towards Derek.

"Derek" Addison started, "I've been thinking and I think I need a break. I'm going to Los Angeles for a month. I don't know how I'm feeling, maybe I'm jealous, maybe I'm angry I don't know Derek. I just need a break to think about all of this"

Derek just gave Addison a nod and she carried on.

"For the next month Derek, I want you to think too. You always seem to have that look when Meredith is with Mark. Derek you and I are married, you should be giving me that look not some woman that you had a fling with 7 years ago"

Derek looked at the ground and carried on listening to Addison

"Derek I'm taking Natalie with me as well" Derek shot his head up when she had said that, "No she's staying with me. She has school and you'll be gone for a month" Derek smiled at Natalie and said, "Look I think there are some kids down there. Go play for a second okay and I'll come get you in a minute princess"

"Okay daddy" Natalie said and ran off. Derek looked back at Addison and said,

"Addison leave her with me"

"No, I'm taking her. You have your other kid here"

"Addison! Stop being a bitch"

"Whatever Derek. I'm going now; my flight is in an hour's time. Look after her"

"I will, she's my little girl"

"Bye Derek" Addison said and gave Derek a hug, "Don't come back as a bitch Addison" Derek whispered

"Derek" Addison said with a frown

"Just don't come back as a bitch Addison"

"I'll try"

Addison said goodbye to Natalie and she headed towards the airport.

* * *

"Dr Mark?" Milo said as they walked down the street

"Yeah?"

"You have nice hair" Milo smiled and looked up at Mark. Mark giggled and touched Milo's hair.

"You have nice hair too buddy"

"No I don't can I get it cut?"

"Are you sure? What will your mom say?"

"She won't mind" Milo lied. "She always lets me choose how I want it cut" Milo lied again.

"Sure"

They walked into the hair dressers and Milo started to feel nervous, he was so going to blame Mark if his mom had told him off. The lady greeted them and Milo sat in the chair. Mark sat back and watched as she asked Milo questions.

"Dr Mark"

"Coming" Mark said and walked over to him

"Can you come back in 10 minutes? That's when my hair will be done"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You mom would kill me"

"Please Dr Mark" Milo begged

"Okay. 10 minutes and don't go nowhere"

Mark came back 10 minutes later and walked into the shop. He looked over at Milo and gasped.

"What did you do to your hair?!" Mark said in a surprised tone.

"I cut it. Do you like it?" Milo grinned

"It looks cool. But what will your mom say?"

"She'll... she'll like it" Milo said

"Okay. If you say so, now let me pay. You young man, sit down there" Mark said and pointed to the couch. Milo ran to the couch and sat down whilst Mark paid for the haircut.

"Is he your son?" The lady asked

"No. Just a friend of mines' kid"

"Oh, he's cute... and so are you" The lady said and looked at Mark flirtatiously. She had also glanced down at his wedding finger but Mark didn't notice.

"Well thank you" Mark said with a smirk

"That will be 20" Mark handed the woman a 20 bill and put the wallet back into his back pocket.

"Thanks" Mark said

"So do you want to grab a coffee?" The lady asked curling her hair in her finger.

"No thanks. That's very kind of you to ask but I've got a girlfriend, and that's her kid" Mark said pointing to Milo.

"Oh right" The lady blushed and walked off. Mark chuckled and walked back to Milo.

"C'mon buddy, let's go. I wonder what your mom will say about your new hair"


	35. New Hair

It was now 4 and Meredith's shift would end in 4 hours. One more surgery and she would go home. She sat down the empty gurney down the basement and soon Cristina arrived.

"So, how's your life been?" Cristina asked even though she wasn't really interested

"Great" Meredith sighed, "And you?"

"Great too I guess"

"Having a great life gives us less to talk about"

"I know" Cristina sighed again, "I'm gonna go, find myself some surgeries"

"Okay. Good luck with that" Meredith called after Cristina.

* * *

Derek walked through the hospital corridors with his daughter in hand. How was he going to handle being a single parent for a whole month and think at the same time! The thoughts of thinking about his life and figuring everything out made him stressed.

"Let's go home daddy" Natalie suggested

"I can't just leave when I want to princess. Daddy's the head of neuro here"

"Your job's not fun. When I grow up I don't want to be a doctor" Secretly, his daughters comment had hurt him. Milo looked up to Meredith and he had already wanted to be a doctor but Natalie on the other hand seemed to take him for granted. She would spend almost over 100 Dollars every time he took her out shopping and now she didn't even want to like him when she was older.

"You say that now" Derek smiled

"I don't want to be a doctor daddy. I want to be a princess"

"But you're already a princess. Your daddy's princess" Derek said picked Natalie up

"I know, but I want to be a real princess"

"Your already a real princess now let's get you to surgery"

"Yuck" Natalie said and stuck out her tongue. Derek laughed and they headed towards the OR.

* * *

Meredith parker her car her car and fixed her hair in the mirror before getting out. She locked the car and headed towards her house. All of the lights were on so she assumed that Milo and Mark were still awake. She got into the house and heard all the noise coming from upstairs. She went up and into Milo's room and found Mark and Milo playing.

"Hey" Meredith said looking at Mark to Milo. She gasped when she saw his hair and went over to him.

"Hi mommy" Milo said giving Meredith the innocent look.

"What did you do to your hair" Meredith said examining his hair

"Do you like it?" Milo said quietly

"It's just so..." Meredith said and couldn't finish her sentence

"Cool?" Mark asked and plastered a silly grin on face

"Dr Mark thinks it's cool" Milo said quickly

"But why Milo? You had nice hair before"

"You don't like my new hair mommy?" Milo said upset.

"Of course mommy loves it" Meredith finally said and gave Milo a hug. Meredith then went downstairs and Mark followed but Milo stayed up stairs.

"Mark why didn't you stop him?" Meredith asked getting food out of the fridge

"He told me to go for 10 minutes and come back later and I did"

"You left him alone for 10 minutes!"

"Sorry. He's still breathing, Meredith"

"Okay maybe I should just calm down about it. I mean it's just a new hair cut right?"

"Yeah, he's 7 Meredith. I'm sure he knows what he's doing and he looks cool" Mark smirked and kissed her.

Mark cooked of course and Meredith watched from the sideline. They ate and Mark got ready to leave.

"I had fun today Dr Mark" Milo said as he lead him to the door

"I had fun too" Mark said and rustled Milo's new hair

"Well off to bed Mister" Meredith said and gently smacked Milo's bum. Milo giggled and looked at Mark.

"Bye Dr Mark" Milo said and ran up the stairs. Mark turned to Meredith and kissed her for a long time.

"What was that for?" Meredith asked confused at why Mark had kissed her for such a time.

"Because I like you Meredith Grey"

"You need to stop calling me by my full name. It kind of freaks me out Mark Sloan"

"Okay, but you can call me Mark Sloan if you want to" Mark grinned

"I'll think about it" Meredith smirked, "Any way's good night and drive safely Mark Sloan" Mark smirked when she used his full name and kissed her again.

"Good night Meredith"

"Good night Mark and I can't believe you let my son have a Mohawk"

"Like I said, he looks cool" And with that he left.

**Time for you to decide. Originally i didn't write about how Derek reacted to Milo's haircut but then someone on the other forum asked me and i wrote one. but the thing is.. it doesn't actually carry on if you know what i'm trying to say. if you guys want to know what Derek did when he found out ask me and i'll add it as like a filler update. if your confused ask me cause i don't want to confuse you guys. Anyways remember to drop a comment if you read :P**

* * *


	36. Derek's Reaction

**This chapter is like err arequested one, the next update will follow off where i left off the last chapter. Enjoy**

Meredith and Milo walked into the hospital when Mark came up from behind them. Meredith gave him a kiss and carried on walking so she could get ready for her surgery in time.

"Why walk so fast?" Mark asked trying to catch up to her.

"I've got surgery and I need to find Cristina so she can watch Milo for me" Meredith said and got into the elevator.

"I can watch him if you want?"

"How do I know your not going to give him a tattoo this time round" Milo giggled at his mother's comment.

"I won't, I promise. Now go to your surgery"

"Okay fine. But if he changes in any way I'll beat you up Mark"

"I promise Meredith Grey. He'll still look like this" Mark grinned and leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Hay! Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to get to surgery"

"Your mean" Mark pouted and walked over to Milo.

"Shut up" She smirked and kissed him quickly on the lips before the doors opened.

"Have fun with Mark and don't stress him out too much. I'll come find you after the surgery okay buddy?"

"Okay mommy" Milo smiled and gave her a hug. She ran off and got ready for her surgery. Mark looked at Milo and Milo looked at Mark, they stood there for a few seconds and looked around for a bit.

"So what do you want to do?" Mark asked

"I don't know. Aunt Cristina always has things for me to do" Milo stated

"Well I'm better than Yang. She's not fun, I'm much more fun" Mark grinned

"Your wrong, Aunt Cristina is the best" Milo said and stuck out his tongue

"I'll prove you wrong" Mark said and took Milo's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Mark winked and started walking. They reached Derek's office and stood there.

"What are we doing here" Milo asked

"When I knock we run okay?" Mark smirked. A huge smile appeared on Milo's face and he nodded. Mark knocked hard on the door and started running and Milo followed.

Derek appeared at the door and looked around. Mark and Milo laughed from around the corner and watched as Derek went back in.

"Let's do it again" Milo whispered through a giggle. Mark nodded and they went back and this time they both knocked and kicked on the door. They ran around the corner and watched Derek come out again and he looked super pissed.

They both giggled and placed their hands over their mouths so Derek couldn't hear them.

"Again" Milo said with excitement in his eyes.

"Okay" Mark said.

They walked back to the door again and this time Milo was too excited and decided to knock for longer and kick the door as well. Mark ran off but Milo was too late, Derek opened the door and saw Milo running and ran after him. Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Milo?" Derek said when he finally saw the boy's face.

"Derek" Milo said and freed himself from Derek's grip.

"Your hair. What did you do?" Derek said and examined it.

"I cut it" Milo frowned, "Do you like it?"

"You look like a rebel"

"I don't" Milo argued, "Dr Mark likes it"

"I don't care what Mark thinks. You're my son and your not going to be looking like that" Derek said and took Milo's hand. Milo snatched it back and ran around the corner to look for Mark. Derek ran after him and found Milo in Mark's arm.

"What did you do to him?" Mark asked harshly towards Derek. Milo had his head on Mark's shoulder and Mark held his head.

"Nothing. Now put my son down" Derek said and pointed to the floor.

"No. leave him alone Derek"

"Look what he did to his hair Mark!" Derek said nearly shouting.

"I know"

"I need to take him to get it fixed"

"He likes it Derek. Just leave it at that okay?"

"No! He's my son and he's not going to be looking like a rebel"

"He doesn't look like one, and leave him alone Derek" Mark shouted at Derek

"Your not his father. I am, I have the right to"

"Shut up Derek. I may not be his father but I would be a better one that you" Mark shouted and walked off.

"You'll never be a father Mark. You can't keep one girl for that long" Derek shouted after Mark but he just ignored him.

"Thank you Dr. Mark" Milo whispered

"That's okay buddy. Derek's just being stupid"

"I know you'll be a daddy one day. And your kid will be the luckiest kid in the world cause they'll have you as their dad"

Mark smiled, although the comment was only from a 7 year old boy he felt warm and good.

"Thanks Milo"

"Your welcome Dr Mark"


	37. Divorce?

A week had passed with no Addison. Derek had found it very stressful to juggle Natalie and work so Mark offered his help, since they were being friends again. It was a Monday morning and the Seattle rain was beating down hard and fast. As soon as you stepped out you were soaking wet. Derek had just brought Natalie to school and was now heading to the hospital. He parked the car and ran in.

Meredith ran through the parking lot and ran towards the elevator and into the locker room. Her hair was all wet and she quickly dried it and got into her scrubs. The Seattle weather didn't seem to bother her nower days because she had Mark.

"Dr Shepherd" Meredith smiled when she walked up next to him

"Dr Grey" Derek said trying his best to look cheerful

"So we have two surgeries today and I was wondering if I could take the lead in one of them"

"Sure" Derek shrugged and started walking

"Derek's is there something wrong?" Meredith followed and asked

"No. I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Of course now let's go see that patient" Derek walked into the patient's room and Meredith followed suit.

* * *

Mark sat down next to Derek and started eating.

"Do you always have to eat like that?" Derek said with a disgusted look on his face. Mark smiled and opened his mouth revealing all the food inside.

"You're disgusting"

"Thanks" Mark smiled and went back to eating. "So how's life without the wife. Oh that rhymed" Mark said and laughed at his own joke.

"I don't know why I'm your friend" Derek sighed and began to stand up. Mark pulled Derek back down to his seat and started to act serious.

"Derek stop being stupid. So how's it going?"

"Are you sure you're even going to listen to what I have to say?"

"Yeah of course, now tell me"

"Addison told me to think and I have been thinking. A lot actually"

"So what have you been thinking about?" Mark asked and slurped on his drink. Derek just rolled his eyes and answered Mark's question.

"I think I should get a divorce"

"What?!" Mark shouted chocking down on his drink a bit.

"I think me and Natalie are better off without her"

"Why would you say that?"

"I've noticed that all Natalie wants is for me to spend some time with her and Addison is the reason why Natalie spends my fortune"

"Wait, I'm confused"

"Last night I asked Natalie why she needs all of these things in her room and her reply was, because mommy says were rich so we should spend spend spend" Mark started laughing and Derek gave him a stare which made him stop.

"I'm being serious here Mark"

"Okay. So you're going to divorce your wife because she told your daughter that you guys are rich?"

"I don't know Mark. I think so. This is like one part of the puzzle which makes up the whole divorce puzzle"

"You lost me there buddy. Repeat" Mark frowned

"Mark you know what. Forget what I said and go back to eating and your happy life with my son and Meredith" Derek said and stormed off.


	38. Surgeries

"What's wrong with you?" Meredith asked when Mark jumped next to her on the gurney down in the empty basement. Mark just sighed and gave Meredith a puppy eyed dog look. He put his head on her shoulders and sighed again. Meredith giggled and kissed his forehead.

"What do you want Mark?" Meredith asked stroking his hair

"All my surgeries got cancelled"

"Why? What happened?"

"Apparently the nurses don't like the way I treat them" Mark sighed and looked up at Meredith giving her the puppy eye look.

"Well that's what you get then" Meredith smiled

"Hay! Your supposed to be taking my side"

"I'm sorry Mark Sloan but that's what you get for being a bad boy" Meredith giggled

"Maybe I should get punished" Mark said giving Meredith a wink

"Oh stop being dirty for once Mark. Your supposed to be upset about your surgeries being cancelled"

"I am, but I still could have tried"

"All you men are so pathetic" Meredith said and stopped stroking Mark's hair. Mark sat up and put his arms around Meredith's shoulder.

"Talk to the nurses for me Meredith Grey"

"No can do mister. They already hate me because of you"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. They're just jealous that I'm with you" Mark smirked and stood up. He pulled Meredith up and Meredith got up.

"I've got to go get Milo. So go and sort out your problem" Meredith said and walked off.

* * *

It was now 8 and Mark found Derek sitting in his office.

"Hey Derek. Do you want to come over to Meredith's house?" Mark asked as his head appeared in the doorway.

"Are you sure? Derek asked

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be happy for you to come over and you look like you need me" Mark smirked. Derek laughed at Mark's comment

"Okay. I'll meet you down at the lobby in 1o minutes"

"Okay" Mark said and left. Mark took out his phone and called Meredith.

"Hello?"

"Hi Meredith Grey" Mark smirked

"Mark stop saying that and I know your smirking"

"Sorry, it's a habit"

"So why did you call me?"

"I invited Derek over tonight. Is that okay?"

"Erm… sure"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. I'll see you later Meredith Grey" Mark smirked again

"Okay Mark Sloan" Meredith rolled her eyes and shut down her phone.

* * *

Mark knocked on the front door of Meredith's house and waited for her to open. Derek and Natalie waited nervously behind Mark. Derek had no reason to feel nervous but he did anyways. Meredith arrived at the door with a smile and Milo came running up from behind her.

"Dr Mark!" Milo shouted and jumped into his arm when he saw Mark.

"Hey buddy" Mark huffed and picked Milo up. Mark walked in and Derek and Natalie walked forwards.

"Hey Mer" Derek said

"Hey. Come in" Meredith said and they both stepped in. they all walked into the living room and sat down. Derek sat uncomfortably on the couch playing with his fingers and Natalie was attached to his arms. Milo was sitting on Mark's lap and they was talking about something that no-one else could hear and they were also giggling. Meredith stood in the doorway and she could literally see the line that separated Milo and Mark on one side and Derek and Natalie on one side.

"So anyone hungry?" Meredith asked. They all looked at her and gave her a different reply.

"Yup" came from Milo, "You can't cook" came from Mark followed by a giggle, "What have you got" Came from Derek and a shrug came from Natalie.

"Okay then" Meredith said and walked into the kitchen. They all followed and placed themselves at the table.

"I'll cook Meredith Grey" Mark smirked

"I wasn't planning on cooking Mark Sloan" Meredith replied and rolled her eyes. Derek watched as the two 'talked' to each other.


	39. Night Talk

They had all ate and Milo was in bed and Natalie was sleeping in the guest room. Mark, Meredith and Derek were downstairs in the living room talking. Meredith was sitting next to Mark with his arms around her and Derek sat on the single chair opposite to them. Derek tried his best not to feel anything with the fact that they were both cosy in each other's arms. All Derek wanted to do was not love Meredith but that seemed so hard.

"So divorce Derek?" Meredith started

"You told her?" Derek said and gave Mark an evil glare

"Sorry" Mark shrugged, "I tell her everything"

"Well yeah. I'm thinking about it" Derek replied and sat back in his chair.

"Derek are you sure?" Meredith asked

"No, but that's a possibility. I'm thinking"

"Okay buddy. But don't over do yourself" Mark grinned

"Shut up Mark" Mark stuck his tongue out at Derek, "At least I've still got all my surgeries" with that comment, Mark's grin dropped.

"Shut up Shepherd"

"Stop being immature both of you. Back to the serious news. Are you missing Addison?" Meredith asked

"No" Derek honestly answered, "I mean I should be but I'm not. That's a sign right?"

"I don't know" Mark shrugged and started to play with Meredith's hair. She slapped his hands away and looked back at Derek.

"Derek you have to be sure about this. You can't go around breaking people's hearts all the time" Derek dropped his head at Meredith's words.

"I don't want to break anymore hearts Meredith. I need your help. I've already lost you and Milo and I don't want to lose Natalie's too" Derek said giving Meredith's his McDreamy look.

"But you'll be breaking Addison's heart" Meredith stated

"I won't be" Derek replied simply.

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you. As long as Milo doesn't get involved"

"Okay" Derek nodded

"Wait wait wait guys, so your going to ask Addison for a divorce?" Mark asked

"I'll think about it."

"Okay time for you to go to your dingy hotel room Mark Sloan" Meredith said and got out of his arms. Mark pouted and stood up.

"Can't I stay the night?" Mark said with his arms around her waist.

"Sorry no can do sir. You know the rules"

"Fine. I'm gone. What about you Derek?" Mark said and looked over at Derek

"I guess I'll be going too"

"No, no you can stay Derek" Meredith said. Mark frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Meredith just leaned up and kissed him.

"Why does he get to stay" Mark said acting like a child

"Because he needs a friend right now" Meredith smiled

"But I need a friend too" Mark pouted, "My surgeries got cancelled"

"Your problem and that's nothing" Meredith smirked

"Fine, but if you touch my girlfriend Derek Shepherd I will beat the shit out of you" Mark warned Derek. Derek held up his hand surrendering.

"I mean it Derek" Mark pointed. This time Mark was serious.

"Okay, I promise, I won't touch her" Derek said still with his hands up

"Mark!" Meredith said and slapped his chest.

"I don't another man touching you Meredith Grey. Remember Shepherd, don't touch her"

"I think he get's it Mark. Now go home"

"Okay. Bye Meredith" Mark said and kissed her one last time

"Bye Mark" Meredith said and closed the door behind him.

Once Mark was gone, Derek sat back down and Meredith sat opposite him, they basically sat in the same seats as before.

"So, I never knew Mark was like that" Derek finally said through the silence

"Neither did I" Meredith giggled gently

"Thanks for letting me stay Mer"

"You need a friend Derek"

"But I thought you hate me?"

"Derek… I've never hated you and I don't think I'll ever hate you" Meredith said truthfully. Derek smiled to himself, at least she didn't hate him. "But I can't love you ever again Derek" Derek nodded understanding that she would never love him again.

"I know" Derek said.

"And Milo doesn't hate you either" Meredith said

"He does Meredith"

"He doesn't, he just doesn't understand how everything works out. When he looks at Alex with Izzie or George with Callie he asks me why you and I aren't together. He blames you Derek"

Derek sighed and runs his hands through his face and sits back.

"I guess it is my fault"

"I don't want to rub it in but I guess it is"

"Do you think he'll ever call me dad?" Meredith just gave him a look and he knew what she meant. Once Milo made up his mind about someone, it would take him a long time to change his mind about them, although he hardly ever changed his mind.

"I guess this is what I deserve" Derek said and stood up. Meredith didn't know how to respond so she also stood up.

"Goodnight Derek" Meredith said and went up to her room.


	40. Aunt Cristina Said

__**i give up with asking for comment. LOL. I don't care as long as you guys are reading then oh well. moving on**

"Mommy" Milo whispered and shook her gently

"hmmm"

"Why is Derek in our house?"

"He stayed over last night" Meredith mumbled and slowly sat up. Milo got in next to her and smiled.

"Did Dr Mark stay over?"

"No he went back to his hotel room"

"Oh" and Milo's smile vanished

"Okay now get ready for school"

Milo nodded and went off to get ready. Meredith went to get ready and went downstairs to the kitchen. She found Derek making breakfast and Natalie watching TV.

"Good morning" Meredith smiled and went to get herself some coffee

"Good morning" Derek greeted, "Breakfast?"

"Sure" Meredith said and sat down. Derek smiled and handed her a plate.

"Natalie hurry up" Derek said

"Okay" Natalie groaned and went back to eating. Milo came downstairs and sat down next to Meredith. Derek smiled and handed him a plate and sat down.

"I'll take them to school" Derek said

"Okay"

"Mom" Milo grunted

"What?"

"I want you to take me to school"

"Stop being silly Milo. Derek will take you okay"

"Fine" Milo said and walked into the living room. Meredith followed and sat down next to him.

"Why are you being silly Milo? He's just taking you to school"

"I know, but I don't like Derek"

"He's your father Milo"

"That doesn't mean I don't have to like him. Aunt Cristina said that I could divorce him" Meredith raiser her eyebrows and looked at Milo.

"Milo…"

"Go work mom. I'll go with Derek" Milo sighed

"Are you sure. And you shouldn't listen to everything Cristina tells you"

Milo just nodded and Meredith kissed the top of his head.

"I'll come pick you up after school okay?"

"Okay. Bye mom"

"Bye"

* * *

Meredith saw Mark come out of a patient's room and walked towards him.

"Dr Sloan" Meredith called out. Mark looked around and smiled to find it was her.

"Dr Grey" he said and waited for her to catch up with him.

"I need a consult"

"Okay" Mark said and gave a curt nod. As she started to walk into the direction of the patients room Mark took her hands into his. She looked at him and frowned; he just gave her a smile and they carried on walking. As they passed the nurse's station, Mark stopped in his tracks which made Meredith stop. She looked at him and frowned again.

Mark gave a pout and said, "Talk to them please Meredith Grey"

"I can't. They don't like me"

"Please, try. I'm not happy when I don't get surgeries"

"You'll live Mark. Now let's go" Meredith said and tugged at his hands. Mark sulked and slowly started to walk. Meredith looked up at him and found him extremely cute when he was upset so she gave in.

"Fine, I'll talk to them. Now let's go"

"Have I told you how much I like you?" Mark grinned

"Yes. Now let's go" Meredith said and rolled her eyes. Mark looked like an excited kid that was following Meredith. He was definitely happy now.


	41. Maybe Your Being Mean

It was lunch time and Meredith found her friends sitting at the table, yet again they were the loudest there so it wasn't hard to spot them. She walked over to them and sat down. They just looked at her and went back to shouting and yelling at each other, well it was just Cristina and Alex having one of their silly feuds. George was just sitting there eating his pudding and watching them argue.

"So what is it this time?" Meredith whispered to George

"Cristina thinks' Alex's choice in baby names is disgusting" Meredith giggled and started eating.

"You know what; let your kids have a stupid name like that!" Cristina shouted

"Maybe I will and it's not stupid!" Alex shouted back

"I mean seriously! Who would name their kids after drinks?!" Cristina shouted. Both Meredith and George couldn't help but laugh out loud making both Alex and Cristina stop and look over at them.

"Seriously Alex" Meredith said

"Shut Up!" He shouted and left the table.

They all laughed and watched as he stomped off. After a couple of minutes they all calmed down. Meredith looked at Cristina and asked her a question.

"Why did you tell Milo that he could divorce Derek?"

"I wanted to get him out of his misery" Cristina said and stuffed a chip into her mouth

"Why though? You always tell him all these inappropriate things"

"I hate watching him upset when Derek's around. He's like my son too. So yes I care for him a lot"

"Wow Cristina has a soft side" George chuckled

"Shut up Bambi" Cristina said and kicked George's chair making him fall to the ground. He mumbled something and got himself back up again.

"I really don't like you" George said

"I don't like you either" Cristina said and stuck out her tongue

"Shut up both of yous. Now back to Milo"

"Yeah so I told him to divorce Derek and that made him smile"

"Cristina you make my life so much easier" Meredith said sarcastically and stood up. "Well I've got to go and save lives now so I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Mer" George said

"Laters" Cristina said and Meredith walked off.

* * *

Meredith had just picked Milo up from school and she was heading in the hospital when Mark came up to her.

"Dr Mark!" Milo shouted and hugged him.

"Hey kid"

"Mark? Why aren't you in your scrubs?" Meredith asked confused

"Remember? No surgeries" Mark said and dropped his head

"Oh. I'll go talk to them now" Meredith smiled and gave Mark a hug.

"I really like you Meredith Grey" Mark said in the hug

"Enough with the Meredith Grey Mark Sloan"

"Sorry" Mark said as they pulled away, "It's a habit"

"Take Milo and I'll go talk to them"

"Okay" Mark said and took hold of Milo's hand. They all walked in and Meredith saw Olivia and walked towards her. Milo and Mark stood back and watched.

"Hey Olivia" Meredith said followed by a smile

"Hey" Olivia was confused at why she was approaching her.

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. How can I help you Dr Grey?"

"I was thinking. You see Dr Sloan" But she was cut off my Olivia

"Sorry I can't help you. The other nurses told me not to"

"Why what did he do that was so wrong?"

"He was being rude to us, he treats us like dirt"

"C'mon Olivia, everyone knows how Dr Sloan's like"

"He doesn't treat you like dirt"

"Okay you know what. Just tell the rest of the nurses to stop being so immature. Mark's not happy okay"

"Sorry no can do. And if he would just change then maybe he'll get his surgeries back"

"Fine. I'll go talk to him and you go talk to the other nurses" Olivia just gave her a nod and walked off. Meredith walked back to Mark who had a grin on his face.

"So...?" Mark started

"Why are you being rude to the nurse's young man?" Meredith said as if she was a teacher

"Meredith Grey, you know how I am with then nurses and interns"

"Maybe you should say sorry. To all of them"

"I will not" Mark pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Stop being a child Mark. Just go" Meredith said and gave him a little push

"No" Mark said still standing there

"Go say sorry now Mark Sloan" Meredith said and pointed in the other direction.

"No!" Mark said acting like a child

"Maybe you should say sorry to them Dr Mark. You being mean" Milo said looking up at Mark.

"Fine" Mark said. Meredith gasped and hit him in the arm

"Hay, what was that for?" Mark said rubbing his arm

"He asks you once and you do it!" Meredith exclaimed

"Look at the way he's looking at me and maybe I am being mean" Mark said

"You are being mean" Milo nodded

"I know. I'll go say sorry right now and you can come with me to make sure I do"

"Okay" Milo said. They started walking and Meredith didn't follow. Mark looked back at her gave her a smile before walking off to round up all the nurses and apologise.


	42. Best Friend

Mark had gathered all the nurses to one location; he stood on the stairs and looked at all of them. Milo stood next to him making sure that 'Dr Mark' apologised to them. Mark looked down at Milo then back at the nurses.

"I'm sorry I was being rude and mean to you guys. Now can I get my surgeries back?"

"Okay" they all shrugged and mumbled. They all scattered and Mark let out a sigh.

"You did good Dr Mark" Milo said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Milo. Now let's go find your mom"

After they both went to Mark's Office. He liked his office, he had a nice office which had a huge window and the room was pretty spacious. He sat down at his chair and Milo sat down opposite him.

"Dr Mark?" Milo said breaking the silence

"Yeah?" Mark said and took out his phone

"Do you want to be my best friend?" Milo asked as he swung his legs, his feet didn't exactly touch the floor.

"Erm..."

"Please say yes."

"Sure. I'd love to be your best friend" Milo smiled and ran to Mark and gave him a hug.

"You're going to be a good best friend" Milo said through the hug

"I hope so"

"So have you had a best friend before?" Milo asked out of curiosity as he sat back down in his seat. Mark had really hoped that Milo wouldn't ask him that. He didn't want to explain to a seven year old how he and his long time best friend broke up because he had slept with his wife.

"Yes" Mark simply said and hoped he would stop asking

"Who was it?"

"It was your father"

"Really?" Milo asked as his eyes widen

"Yeah, me and him were like brothers. That's why I want you to give him a chance Milo"

"Why are you not best friends no more?"

"Because it just didn't work out"

"Oh" and they fell silent again. The silence was interrupted by the chief walking into the room.

"Chief" Mark said cheerfully

"Sloan, Milo"

"Dr Webber"

"I just wanted to tell you that your surgeries are back on from tomorrow" The chief smiled and made an exit.

"Can I ask you something Milo?" Mark asked, Milo nodded and Mark continued.

"I never actually got the chance to thank your mom. What does she like? I want to surprise her"

"Thing number one, she doesn't like surprises. Thing number two I don't know"

"Thanks 'best friend'" Mark said exaggerating the 'best friend part'.


	43. SleepOver

Meredith pulled off her scrub cap and started to scrub out; she smiled and watched as the nurses wheeled her patient back to her room. Although she had spent longer than she expected in the OR she was able to save her patients life. She looked down at her watch and cursed to herself, "shit". It had just passed midnight and she had left Milo with Mark since 4. She quickly dried her hands and went to the locker room. Most people were gone so the locker room only had the light sound of residents getting changed to go home. She got changed herself and went to Mark's office. She walked in and found the room dark and empty. She sighed and took out her phone and dialled his number.

On the third ring, he picked up.

"Hey"

"Hey Mark. Where are you?" she said and she walked towards the elevator.

"My hotel room, where are you?"

"Hospital and where's Milo?"

"He's right next to me" Meredith knew that Milo wasn't asleep because Mark seemed too cheerful down the phone to be sleeping.

"He best not be high on crack or something"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I can hear you breathing hard down the phone and I can hear a kid giggling in the back" Mark laughed and handed the phone to Milo.

"You should be asleep young man" Meredith said

"Sorry. Are you coming to pick me up?"

"Yeah I'm on my way now"

"Okay"

"Bye buddy"

"Bye mommy" and the phone went dead.

Meredith arrived at Mark's place and went to the reception.

"Can I have the room number for Mark Sloan Please?"

"Sorry we can't give you that detail" the receptionist said. Meredith cursed her under her breath and took out her phone and texted Mark,

_What's your room number?_

_6755_

She got into the elevator and went to the highest floor and looked for his room, once she saw it she knocked lightly on the door. Mark appeared at the door half naked only in his boxers. A smile played on her lips and he noticed and stepped out and left the door ajar.

"Like what you see Meredith Grey?" Mark asked and gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"My son is in there and were in the hallway" Meredith said as she pushed him away.

"Party pooper" Mark smiled and took her hand

"I still don't like you Mark" Meredith joked

"Why?"

"Because you listen to my son but not me"

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise" He smiled

"You best" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek and entered his room.

Milo was sleeping on Mark's bed and Meredith really didn't want to wake him up so she left him on the bed. She sat down on the chair and Mark sat down at the edge of the bed.

"So how is this going to work? You take him down or I'll take him down" Mark asked quietly

"Let him sleep here. I'll come get him in the morning" Meredith said and stood up.

"Stay" Mark simply said and took her hands.

"I need to bath and things"

"You can borrow my clothes" Mark smiled and pulled her onto his laps.

"But no sex"

"I didn't ask for any" Mark smirked and placed her on the bed and stood up. He pulled out one of his boxers and a t-shirt to her; she looked at it and walked into the bathroom. Mark got himself into the bed and placed Milo in properly and turned on the TV and waited for Meredith to come out. Once she came out he watched her as she placed her clothes onto the chair and slowly got into the bed. The bed wasn't designed to hold 3 people so it was really cramped.

"Your bed is so damn small for a rich guy" Meredith said and she squished into the middle.

"Well it's supposed to hold me only but here I am being generous" Mark grinned

"Shut up. You wanted me to stay remember. And your clothes are so damn big"

"They are not, your just too small" Mark said and switched off the TV.

"Your just fat" Meredith giggled and laid down.

"Your mean" Mark said and laid down as well

"You're the mean one around here. Your shorts are giving me a wedgie"

"I'll help you" Mark smirked and touched her leg. She swatted his hand away and said,

"Don't touch me and go sleep"

"Okay" Mark said and yawned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She smelt his shirt; it smelt like Mark, she eventually slept with a smile on her face.


	44. I Really Like Her

"C'mon Yang" Mark said following Cristina

"NO!" she said and walked faster, he started walking faster and took her wrist

"Please Yang. Do it for Meredith"

"What so you want me to baby sit and find out all those details for you?"

"Yes" Mark said in a trying to be cute face

"That doesn't work on me" Cristina said and picked up the chart

"I'll pay you and I'll let you in on loads of my surgeries"

"I don't do plastics but how much will you pay me?" Cristina asked looking up from the chart.

"How much do you want?"

"20 grand"

"Deal" Mark said straight away and held out his hands.

"Seriously" Cristina said with a huge grin

"Yeah now shake on it" Mark said and shook his hand a bit.

"Deal" Cristina said and took grip of his hand and shook it. "You can't take it back you know" Cristina added

"I know" Mark smirked

"You are so stupid" Cristina laughed

"How am I?" Mark was confused and gave her a frown

"You could of just asked an intern to do it and I would take Milo any day" Cristina smirked and walked into the patients room.

"Shit!" Mark shouted and kicked the chair. Everyone looked at him and he just ignored them and walked off.

* * *

"You've been acting strange Mark" Meredith said as they walked down the hallway

"I have?" Mark lied

"Yes. Now what's going on?

"Nothing" Mark lied again

"Stop lying to me Mark"

"I'm not Meredith Grey" Mark's pager went off and he looked down at it. "I've got to take this. I'll catch you later of something" he said and ran off. She just shook her head and carried on walking.

Mark went to his office and found Cristina sitting in his chair with her hands behind her head and her feet on his desk.

"Feet off Yang" Mark ordered as he closed the door behind him. Cristina stayed in her position and he sat down opposite her and pushed her feet off his desk.

"So?" He started

"Done"

"Wow how did you even find a place and you got it done it in one day. Maybe I should hire you more often"

Cristina laughed and handed him a piece of paper.

"They want you there by 7 and it'll be an hour and you guys have the night for yourself because Milo is staying over at mines"

"Thanks Cristina"

"Okay I'm not the touchy and soft sort of person but can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you serious with Meredith? Because you can't act all McDreamy and go break her heart after"

"I really like her"

"Wait and how long have you known her for?"

"18 days"

"Wow! And you're cashing out this much just for one date. You have some serious money man" Mark just smiled

"Like I said, I really like her"

"Good to know so, but if you go and break her heart. I can kill you and make it look like an accident"

"Ouch" Mark winced

"So you best watch out" Cristina said and left the room. Once she was gone, he got into his chair and smiled. Tonight he will be surprising her.


	45. Suprise!

It was reaching 6.30 and Mark was getting nervous. He was scared that she wouldn't like his surprise.

"Dr Mark?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Aunt Cristina said that you didn't pay her" Milo smiled

"Oh yeah" Mark said and took out his wallet, "Here's 200 and tell her I'll give the rest to her later" Milo wasn't really listening; instead he was looking at the money.

"Where's my money?"

"Why do you need money?"

"So I can buy stuffs"

"I'll buy you stuffs. Now run off to Yang"

"Are you sure that you'll look after my mom?"

"I promise Milo. Now go quickly before Cristina goes"

"Okay Dr Mark" Milo said. Mark leaned down at gave him a hug

"Have fun okay"

"Okay. Bye Dr Mark" Milo waved and ran over to Cristina who was waiting for him. Mark watched as Milo handed the money to Cristina, she gave him a victorious smile and headed for the exit.

Mark sighed deeply and went towards the locker room and got changed. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He knew he looked hot; he was wearing a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a black skinny tie. He smiled to himself and looked down at his watch. 6.50.

He walked out of the locker room and walked towards the resident's locker room. He knew that Meredith's shift would end at 7 so he had told Cristina to set it up at 7. He could feel the eyes of most of the females on him and he tried to ignore it.

"Dr Sloan" Dr Aarons a new resident walked up to him.

"Yeah" he said turning around to face her.

"I... you... well" She began and stuttered on her words

"How can I help you?" Mark asked tapping his foot.

She blushed and ran off. He giggled to himself knowing what she wanted to tell him. He could hear the pathetic nurse's whisper and he knew they were talking about him. A smile was now plastered on his face as he carried on walking towards the locker room.

He stood at the doorway and watched as Meredith changed. She didn't know he was there and she was talking to George. George had paused and looked at Mark; Meredith looked back and found Mark leaning against the doorway. He looked like he had just come from a photo shoot. He gave her one of his famous smiles and walked over to her.

"Hi Meredith Grey" He said and leaned onto the locker in front of her

"Hey"

Mark leaned in a kissed her passionately; when he pulled back he smiled down at her. Some of the other residents where making wolf whistles which caused her to blush.

"Shut up" Mark said to all of them. They all fell silent and went back to changing.

"Can I take Meredith Grey from you O'Malley?" Mark asked George

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Mer" George said

"Bye George" Meredith waved and watched him go.

"Let's go" Mark said and got her hands and started walking out of the room.

"Where are we going? You never said we were going on a date. Look at me and look at you"

"It's a surprise and you look beautiful" Mark assured her

"No I don't look at me, I'm wearing this and you look like the god of fashion" she said

"I don't care if you were just wearing a dustbin bag, you'll still look beautiful" Mark smiled

"You are way too nice Mark"

"I'm not. That's the truth Meredith Grey" Meredith giggled and they walked down the hallways of Seattle Grace.

"Close your eyes" Mark said

"No"

"Please" He said giving her a McDreamy smile

"Okay" Mark took her hands and led her upstairs

"Mark I don't like this. Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet" as he got closer he took her hands off her eyes. She stood there open mouthed and looked at Mark.

"Are you joking?" Meredith asked and hugged Mark

"So you like it?"

"Of course" she said and jumped into the helicopter; Mark followed and got in next to her. The guy that was in there set them up and before they knew it they had started.

"Mark I can't believe you did this"

"I'm glad you like it" Mark said holding her hand.

"Mark I know this sounds cheesy but you are too good to be true. Pinch me now"

"It's true and I'm all yours Meredith Grey"

"So we're spending the night in the helicopter?" Meredith asked

"No, this is just the first part"

The noise of the helicopter was so loud that they were both shouting over each other.

They spent just a bit over an hour in the helicopter that had gone around Seattle. When it did land again Mark got out and helped Meredith out. They stood back and watched as the helicopter backed away and flew off.

"I'm glad you liked that" Mark and held her hands in his

"Yeah I did. It's so cold up here let's go down" Meredith said and pulled his hands. Mark let go of her hands for a bit and took off his jacket and placed it onto her.

"Better?" He asked as he took her hand again. It was defiantly cold without his jacket but Mark didn't complain.

"Are you cold?" Meredith asked

"No" he lied, "Now let's get some food"

Mark hailed a cab and they got in and arrived at a pizza restaurant.

"Ahh Dr Sloan I assume" the little semi bald guy with an Italian accent at the front greeted him. Meredith looked at Mark and chuckled.

"Yes sir. I'm Dr Sloan"

"Yes yes, follow me sir"

Meredith and Mark followed the little man, he walked past all the tables and Meredith looked up and frowned at Mark,

"Where is he taking us" Meredith whispered

"You'll see"

They walked into the kitchen and a chef came out and greeted them. Meredith gave Mark a confused look at he just giggled at how she had been confused for most of the night.

"We're making our own pizza" Mark grinned

"Interesting. You're a very unique man Mark Sloan"

"Thanks, I'll take that as a complement"

"Enjoy Mr and Mrs Sloan" the little man said and left before Meredith could correct him. Mark just laughed and Meredith slapped him on the chest.

"Hi, I'm Chef Taylor" The man said

"Mark Sloan"

"Meredith Grey"

"Ahh I thought you guys were married"

"No" Meredith smiled

"Okay let's get started then" Chef Taylor said and rubbed his hands together.

Chef Taylor handed each of them a bowl of dough and one for himself.

"Okay, first you do this, and then you do this, then next you do this and it should end up like this" Chef Taylor said and did a lot of movements. Mark and Meredith had tried to mimic his movements but both of their ending product looked like crap.

"Good try" Chef Taylor winked at Meredith and smiled

"Good try my ass, it's nothing like yours"

"Here take mine" Chef Taylor said and handed her his base.

"Thanks"

"What about me" Mark frowned

"I'll make one for you to my boy"

Once Chef Taylor had made one for Mark they started putting on the toppings and placed it into the oven.

"Take a seat out there and I'll bring it to you when it's done"

They both took a seat and ordered some wine.

"Mark thanks"

"For what?"

"Tonight"

"I owe you remember"

"Yeah well you could have done something smaller"

"No, I wanted to give you something big"

"You're a very nice man Mark Sloan"

For the rest of the night they joked around and had fun with each other. As the night drew to a close Meredith was extremely worn out. They got into a cab and went to Meredith's house. She opened the front door and walked in.

"So, I had fun tonight" Meredith said first

"I'm glad you did. You deserve all the fun"

"You know what Mark" Meredith stated with a smile

"What" Mark grinned

"It's about time you get rewarded" Meredith pulled Mark into a deep and meaningful kiss. When they pulled away for air Mark had a grin on his face.

"Wait here" He smiled, he ran out to pay the cab and ran back. Meredith pulled him by the hand into the house and he kicked the door closed. They started kissing each other and pulling at each other's clothes.

"Wait are you sure?" Mark asked

"Yes" She replied and pulled him upstairs.

Well we all know what happens next. )


	46. McSteamy

"Had fun?" Cristina asked when she saw Meredith enter the locker room. Meredith had a stupid grin on her face when Cristina asked and Cristina knew what she was going to say.

"So how was the sex?" Cristina asked and she closed her locker

"Why do you think we've had sex?" Meredith grinned

"Because I know. Now tell"

"It was great and the date was awesome"

"Glad to hear so, took me a while to get that sorted for you"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well he told me to keep it a secret"

"I mean what kind of a guy does that?" Meredith smiled

"He does, he's a potential McDreamy candidate"

"Don't McLabel him please Cristina"

"Too late"

"What is it?"

"McSexy" Cristina smirked

"Nah, something else?"

"McYummy?"

"Hmmm McSteamy" Meredith said and nodded

"That's perfect. Now time for me to save some lives" Cristina said and left the room.

* * *

"Hi" Derek said as he approached Meredith

"Hey" She said with a hug smile

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I do? well no reason" she said and started walking, he followed and said,

"Are you sure it's not because of the date you had with Mark?"

"How did you know?"

"Nurses" Derek simply smiled. On the inside the thoughts of Meredith and Mark make him squeal a bit but he had never seen her smile like this before and knew that maybe Mark wasn't bad.

"Well yeah it was you know, just a date" Meredith said and stopped at the nurses' station, "Can I have the chart for room 4822 please" she said and the nurse handed her the chart.

"I'm glad you had a good time" Derek smiled

"Thanks. So how are you holding up?"

"Good, great thanks"

"Good. So two more weeks"

"Yeah, I've talked to my lawyers and I've got the papers drawn up"

"Already?" Meredith asked quiet shocked

"Yeah, I want to move on" To Derek, his comment was that he actually wanted to move on from her and not his wife.

"Yeah. So let's check up on Mrs Miller now"

He nodded and followed her into Mrs Miler's room.

* * *

Mark placed himself down at the table and they all looked at him.

"Why are you sitting with us McSteamy?" Cristina asked

"Why? Are we not friends now?"

Alex and George just looked at Cristina and Mark but didn't bother to say anything. Meredith had a surgery so she wasn't at the table and Mark didn't want to sit by himself.

"C'mon Yang, stop being stupid"

"Whatever and I want the rest of my money" Cristina smirked

"What money?" Alex asked

"20 grand" Cristina grinned

"You're giving her 20 grand?" Alex gasped

"I'm going now" Mark stood up and left the table.

"How the hell do you do that? I mean the guy hardly let's me in his surgeries but he's giving you 20 grand"

"Get Meredith involved and you'll get in the surgery my friend" Cristina said and patted Alex's back.

"Okay, Izzie wants you all to come over tonight" Alex said

"For what?"

"We want to announce god-fathers and god-mothers and their names" Alex smiled

"Okay" George simply nodded

"This should be interesting" Cristina smirked, Alex just shook his head and added,

"Yeah well tell Mer and the rest as well" Alex said and stood up.

"Okay" George said again.


	47. Two Girls & A Little Boy

"Please come Dr Mark" Milo begged

"I can't I don't want to intrude" Mark smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"You won't. Aunt Izzie said that she likes you, now come"

"Come if you want Mark" Meredith added as she got on her jacket

"Please come Dr Mark" Milo said putting on an innocent face. Mark looked at him and stood up.

"Fine" Mark sighed

"Don't worry, they will be nice" Milo smiled and ran over to Meredith, Mark looked at Meredith for some help but she just giggled.

They arrived at Izzie and Alex's house and knocked on the door. Izzie opened it and smiled.

"Milo, Meredith and Mark I assume! Come in" She said and waddled on the side so they could get in.

"I hope I'm not intruding" Mark commented

"No, no. Of course you're not" Izzie smiled

Izzie and Alex had brought a house in the neighbourhood nearby; the house was pretty big seeing as how they were having triplets. Burke and Cristina still lived in their apartment and Callie and George also lived in an apartment close to the hospital.

They all went into the living room and found Alex and Burke watching something and Cristina sitting there.

"Dr. Sloan?" Alex looked up when he saw Mark in his house

"It's Mark, you can call me Mark when we are not in the 4 walls of the Hospital" Mark smiled and sat himself down. Meredith sat down next to Cristina and Izzie sat down next to her on the other side. Milo was sitting next to Alex and he was probably talking about some sort of sport.

"So you brought Sloan?" Cristina whispered

"Milo asked him to come. Are you sure it's okay that he's here?" Meredith asked looking over at Izzie

"Of course. He's super hot Mer" Izzie giggled

"McSteamy" Cristina said. They all looked over at Mark who was just looking around the room clueless, he saw them look at him and blushed and gave them a small wave. They giggled and went back to back to talking.

20 minutes later the O'Malley's had arrived. They all sat in the living room watching TV, talking and drinking alcohol apart from Milo, Harold and Izzie of course.

"Time for the announcements" Alex said and stood up. He walked over to Izzie and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"This should be interesting" Cristina smirked. Alex gave her an evil glare and her smirk was wiped off.

"So me and Izzie had been thinking" Alex started, "Since we are going to have three babies we want all five of you to be the godparents. Although George you're going to have two"

"And we found out the sexes of the babies as well" Izzie said getting all excited

"Well..." Cristina said wanting to know

"Two girls and a little boy" Izzie said and rubbed her stomach, Alex gave her a kiss and rubbed her stomach as well.

"Well congratulations Stevens and Karev" Burke said.

"Yeah and the names" Alex said

"Daisy, Lucy and Ryan" Izzie finished him off

"Do we get to pick which one we get" Cristina smirked

"Sure" Izzie said and rolled her eyes, typical Cristina.


	48. Addison Returns To Seattle

Derek stood at the airport waiting for Addison to arrive, he anxious played with his fingers. What he was about to tell her would be hard for him. But he wouldn't do it now. He watched as his daughter looked around the place for her mother. He was still lost in his thoughts thinking of a way to tell her nicely that he didn't notice Natalie tugging at his shirt.

"Daddy, daddy" Natalie said and tugged his shirt again, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't find mommy anywhere"

"She'll be here" as soon as he said that they saw Addison walking towards them with a huge smile on her face, she was pretty tanned but apart from that she looked pretty much the same as when she left. She reached out and gave Derek a hug before going down to hug Natalie.

"I missed you mommy" Natalie said and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too"

"I can take your bags" Derek offered, Addison nodded and Derek took them and they started walking back towards the car.

Once outside, the rain hit them and Addison sighed.

"It was so nice in L.A"

"Yeah well this is Seattle. It's been raining a lot lately though" Derek said. They all got into the car and Derek started the car.

For the rest of the journey back, Derek stayed quiet still thinking if this was the right thing and how he would eventually tell her. He could slightly hear Addison and Natalie talking about her trip to L.A.

* * *

Meredith paced the living room waiting for Milo to come downstairs. After a while, she heard footsteps and Milo arrived.

"C'mon buddy" Meredith said gesturing him towards her. He pulled on his jacket and they headed towards the car.

"Addison's back today"

"I know" Milo sadly said and looked down at his hands.

"Everything okay?" Meredith said taking a quick glance at him then back at the road.

"Yeah of course" Milo said and gave her a fake smile.

They arrived at the hospital and saw Mark and Derek talking to each other. Mark smiled when he saw them and approached them whilst Derek stood there and watched.

"Hey" Mark smiled and kissed her.

"Hey. So what are you and Derek talking about?"

"What he's been talking about for the last couple of weeks" Mark said and rolled his eyes. "He talks a lot" Meredith just giggled and kissed him again.

"Dr Mark can I follow you today?"

"Sure buddy" Mark smiled and rustled his hair. Derek finally walked towards them and gave them all a smile.

"Hi. So we've two craniotomies today" Meredith said to ease the silence

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you after rounds" Derek smiled and walked off.

"Did he tell her?" Meredith asked Mark

"No, he's going to tell her tonight" Mark said and watch Derek walk off, "Come on buddy. Me and you will have fun today" Mark said and got Milo onto his shoulder. Milo giggled and flattened Mark's hair.

"You did not just touch my hair dude" Mark gasped

"You'll get over it and now I've got to find my interns" Meredith smiled and walked off.

"Dr Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing buddy. Now let's go save some lives"

* * *

"I'm telling her tonight" Derek started as they scrubbed out.

"I know" Meredith said and started washing her hands

"Oh right, I should have known. Mark tells you everything" Derek sighed

"Good luck with it I guess?"

"Yeah thanks. I'll see you later for the next surgery or something?"

"Okay" Meredith nodded and watched him leave.

Derek walked down the hallway of Seattle Grace; he still had the love for Meredith and knew that he needed to work on making it fade. She was defiantly over him and she was with Mark but why did he still love her? Oh and he need to deal with all the daddy issues with Milo. He was going to sort this out after his divorce.

"Hey Addison"

"Hi Derek" Addison smiled

"I was thinking, maybe tonight we could talk or something?"

"I was thinking the same, tonight at Joe's?" Addison suggested, Derek nodded and walked off again.


	49. Milo Tells Mark

"Dr Mark?" Milo asked while Mark was making skin for one of his patients.

"Yeah" Mark said not really concentrating on Milo but the skin instead.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah just let me finish this and we can talk okay buddy" Mark said still concentrating on the skin.

"Done" he said and pulled of the gloves and mask. They were in the lab and it was empty and quiet.

"That's pretty cool right? I mean I can make skin" Mark smirked; Milo rolled his eyes and stood next to Mark.

"Can I touch it?" Milo asked

"No way, this is off limits kid" Mark said and slightly pushed Milo back. Milo had a sad look on his face and sat back down at his chair again.

"I'm sorry buddy, maybe when you become a plastic surgeon like me then you'll be able to touch it"

"Sorry"

"You don't need to say sorry, you were just a curious kid" Mark said trying to cheer Milo up.

"Maybe I was being rude; mommy says I should always say sorry if I was being rude"

"You weren't being rude. Come here and give your Dr Mark a hug" Mark smiled, Milo gave him a smile back and went into his arms.

"So what did you want to tell me kid?" Mark asked

"You promise you won't tell my mom?" Milo asked in a serious tone. Mark nodded and Milo carried on.

"Addison's not nice to me" Milo admitted

"What do you mean?" Mark frowned

"Last time I went over, when Derek was gone she made me upset"

"What did she do?" Mark asked concerned

"She said mean things to me but I didn't cry because she was scary and if I cried she might have hit me"

"Did she hit you?!"

"No, but she says really bad things to me" Milo said and tears started to appear.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Mark said pulling Milo into a hug again

"She does mean it, she's always mean to me and I don't like her" Milo said through a sob. "Don't tell my mom, she'll be upset again"

"I think you should tell her Milo"

"No. You're supposed to be my best friend Dr Mark. You promised" Milo said and backed away from Mark.

"Milo" Mark sighed. "She's being a Bi- I mean a nasty lady. You should tell your mom, this is serious Milo"

"No!" Milo shouted and wiped away his tear and backed away further from Mark.

"Tell her Milo"

"NO!" Milo shouted for the last time and ran off.


	50. Getting This Sorted

**Woohoo! The Big 5-0 so i thought i'd comment. Thanks for all your comments guys :)**

Mark had ran after Milo but lost him through all the crowd. He knew that Meredith had to find out about this even though he had promised his 'best friend' that he wouldn't tell. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He went back to his office and paged Meredith. She arrive a couple of minutes later and walked into his office.

"Hey" She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Where's Milo?" she said as she scanned the room.

"He ran off. We need to talk Mer" Mark said as he approached her.

"What happened to him?" Meredith quickly panicked

"He's fine Meredith Grey"

"Then why do we need to talk?" Mark took her by the hand and lead her to the sofa where they both sat down.

"What's going on Mark?" Meredith asked concerned

"How do I say this… Addison's being a bitch towards Milo but he didn't want me to tell you because he was scared that you'll be upset"

"WHAT!?" Meredith shouted and stood up. "That's it. That bitch is so gonna get it" Meredith shouted again. She was full of rage, how could Addison be mean to her son.

"Meredith, calm down" Mark said holding onto her wrists trying to make her sit back down.

"I can't calm down Mark. I can't stand her no more"

"Meredith…"

"I'm going now. I'm going to get this sorted" Meredith snatched her hands away from Mark and stomped towards the door. Mark ran after her and caught up with her.

"What are you planning on doing Mer?"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of her!" Meredith shouted.

"No, don't fight" Mark said. She was walking extremely fast and Mark was jogging next to her. The nurses yet again had started to gossip and whisper to each other.

"We are way past talking!"

"Meredith, this is a bad idea"

"I know but she needs it!"

"Shhh" Mark said trying to make her lower her voice so less people would stare.

Cristina saw a glimpse of Meredith angry and Mark trying to follow her and ran after them. When she reached them she turned to Mark and said,

"What did you do now McSteamy?"

"I didn't do anything. She's gonna beat up Addison. Tell her not to fight Yang"

"Meredith? Seriously?" Cristina grinned towards Meredith

"Yes!"

"This should be interesting" Cristina said with a grin still on her face

"What are you doing Yang?" Mark asked concerned

"Supporting her, if she wants to beat up she Shepherd I need to see"

"Thank you Cristina" Meredith said in a huff.

"Yang!" Mark shouted and took hold of her wrist, "Stop her" Mark pleaded. She took her wrist away from Mark and gave him an evil glare. Before they knew it, Meredith had stopped in her tracks. Mark and Cristina looked up and there stood Addison at the nurses' station.


	51. Fight

"Meredith. Don't' do this" Mark pleaded and stood in front of her.

"I have to" Meredith said and looked over at Addison who was talking to a nurse

"You don't. You could just talk, act like adults Mer"

"She's been a child so now it my turn" Meredith said with anger

"Meredith… Please" Mark said which made her look into his eyes.

"Mark, I'm going to do it" She looked away from him and Cristina had a grin on her face.

"I'm right here if you need back up" Cristina smirked. Mark nudged her and gave her an evil look.

Meredith walked over towards Addison, Addison turned around and saw Meredith furious at her, she frowned and before she knew it, Meredith had punched her in the face. Addison fell to the floor nursing her face and Mark and Cristina ran over.

Meredith looked at Addison and Mark pulled her away before she could have another slam at Addison's face. Addison was slowly getting up with the help of a couple of the nurses. Cristina still had the smug look on her face and walked over towards Mark and Meredith. There was a crowd now and the Chief arrived.

"What the hell is going on here" He bellowed

"That bitch punched me" Addison said and touched her wound then her hand to see if it was bleeding. The chief looked over at Mark, Meredith and Cristina and looked back at Addison.

"My office now!" He shouted. Meredith, Mark and Addison followed the chief and Meredith really wanted to give Addison another punch in her stupid face. Mark stood in between them so they wouldn't hit each other.

As they were walking Addison reached behind Mark and tugged at Meredith's hair, Mark quickly jumped in pushing Meredith away. The chief had walked ahead and didn't see all of this happening. Meredith and Addison were trying to furiously attack each other but Mark stood in the way.

"You stupid bitch" Addison shouted

"How could you be so mean to my son?"

"Okay enough" Mark shouted. The chief came running back and took Addison and guided her towards his office. Mark held onto Meredith and led her to the chief's office.

Both women sat on opposite ends of the room both breathing heavily. The chief sat behind his desk and Meredith was held in Mark's arms just in case she tried to attack Addison.

"Tell what the hell is going on?" The chief asked

"Grey punched me in the face for no reason what so ever" Addison panted

"I had my reasons" Meredith grunted

"Why did you punch Dr Montgomery-Shepherd on my surgical floor?" Chief asked. Meredith stayed silent and both women just stared at each other and this wasn't just any stare, it was like one of them stares that could kill.

"Well..." The chief said interrupting their stares

"Addison has been a bitch towards my son"

"Is that true" The chief asked quiet shocked. Addison stayed quiet and looked down at her hands.

"Of course it's true" Meredith directed to the chief. "But I don't understand, if you have a problem with me then talk to me don't get my son involved"

"Well..." The chief asked waiting for an answer from Addison

"What's the reason then Addison!" Meredith shouted. Addison still stayed quiet which made Meredith angry.

"Keep your voice down Meredith" the chief said

"Can we just go and forget about this?" Addison asked quietly

"No. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to suspend you both for two weeks"

"WWHAT?! They both shouted in unison.

"You heard me, I'll have to suspend you both for two weeks so you can both think over and come back to work not wanting to kill each other" Addison nodded to the chiefs comment and left the room, Mark and Meredith took over Addison's seat on the sofa.

"I'm sure Addison didn't mean it"

"Yeah as if" Meredith chuckled

"Maybe you should go home and maybe talk to her with Derek or Mark there of course"

"I'm not speaking to her ever again"

"You will have to eventually" The chief said

"But in the mean time I don't want to"

"Okay, maybe you should go home and rest now"


	52. Sorted

Meredith and Mark exited the Chiefs office and everyone stared at them.

"I need to find Milo. I just need to make sure he's fine" Meredith said, Mark nodded and they went in search for Milo.

"Meredith!" Cristina shouted and waved them over. They walked over to her and found Milo with her.

"Milo!" Mark said and picked him up.

"Dr Mark I'm sorry"

"It's okay, where have you been kid?" Milo didn't reply but instead rested his head on Mark's shoulder.

"I missed you mommy. Can we go home?" Milo whispered to Meredith. She nodded and kissed his forehead. Cristina pulled her away after and started talking to her.

"So what happened?" Cristina asked wanting to know more.

"Come over tonight and I'll tell you everything"

"C'mon tell me now" Cristina said giving her a nudge

"Just come over tonight"

"Fine, but you best tell me the details" Cristina pointed and walked off. Meredith smiled and walked over to Mark and Milo again.

"Let's go home buddy" Meredith smiled, "You should put him down Mark so we can get going"

"I'll take you guys home" Mark offered

"No need"

"I want to Meredith Grey"

"Fine, but at least put him down" Milo lifted his head off Mark's shoulder but Mark held on tight.

"I like holding him" Mark smiled

"Your spoiling him"

"I'm not I'm just like holding him"

"Yes you are" Mark just smiled and kissed her which made her shut up.

* * *

"Why are you not at work again?" Milo asked as Meredith tucked him in.

"Because mommy needs time to think"

"Think for two weeks. Seriously?!" Meredith giggled at Milo's comment and kissed his cheek

"You my boy, need to stop hanging around with your aunt Cristina. Now go sleep"

"Okay, but then can I hang around with Dr Mark more?"

"Maybe, just go sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight. I love you mommy, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Addison"

"Well it's all sorted now. Go sleep. I love you too"

Meredith went downstairs and slumped down on the sofa and sighed. At last she had a rest, Milo had been asking her questions all day and it had worn her out.

Meredith wasn't a fighter, she didn't fight but Addison had totally gone overboard. She was starting to regret it but then remember what Milo had told her and it didn't make her feel so guilty for punching Addison. Addison was a bitch and will probably always be. She sighed and laid down to rest her eyes.

A knock at the door woke her up, she went to open it expecting to find Cristina but found Mark instead. He was holding food in his hands and smiling. She opened the door and he walked in without her inviting him to come in.

"Why are you here?" Meredith asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I missed you" Mark smirked and kissed her. "And I wanted to see my best friend"

"Well your best friend is sleeping"

"Damn. Well I got food for three" Mark said holding up the bag.

"Just put it in there" They went back into the living room and sat down.

"So why are you here again?" Meredith asked

"Don't you like me here" Mark pouted and put on a sad face.

"Of course I like you here" Meredith said and kissed him. When she pulled back Mark kissed her again and Meredith frowned.

"Enough with the kissing" Meredith said through the kiss. Mark just giggled lightly and kept his lips on hers. He got on top of her and pulled back.

"We should, you know" Mark smirked. Meredith giggled and sat up to kiss him again.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes well no, I think about you and Milo but I think about sex with you all the time" he winked. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. She helped him out of his jacket and they started the kissing again.

"Milo's sleeping upstairs" Meredith whispered

"We can be quiet" Mark smirked, Meredith giggled and pulled off his tee shirt.

"You've been working out?" Meredith raised her eyebrows as she asked him.

"Yes and it's all for you" Mark grinned, as he reached for her top she stopped him.

"What was that for, I'm half naked and you're not?"

"Cristina will be here any minute"

"I'll be quick"

"No" she said pushed him off her

"Fine, but I want it later" she smiled and kissed him and they started eating.


	53. Addison And Derek

Derek sat down at the bar and waited for his wife, well soon to be ex-wife to arrive. Thoughts were swelling his brain, what he had heard today had made him certain that what he was about to do was the right thing. He swung back his alcohol and looked at the door again then back at his watch, 8.32.

He was already on his third drink when he looked back at the door to see Addison come in, she looked around the room until she saw him and their eyes locked together. She walked towards him and sat down next to him on the stool.

"What happened to your face?" was the first thing that Derek asked. She tried to cover it with her hand but he pushed her hand away.

"Grey did it" she mumbled. Derek laughed and had a swing at his beer again.

"I guess you deserved it" Derek said, he was slightly drunk but he didn't intend on getting drunk when he told his wife that he was leaving her.

"So we need to talk" Addison said not wanting to discuss her face.

"We do" he started and took out the divorce papers; she frowned as he handed them to her. "Addison while you were gone I knew what I needed to do. I felt free without you and I know this might not be what you expected but it's the truth. Natalie has changed a lot and we're capable of living without you Addison"

"WHAT!" she shouted when she heard what he said and saw that he had handed her the divorce papers.

"Addison I want a divorce"

"I can see that!"

"Sign it, I'll give you everything but I want one thing, Natalie"

"You will not be taking my kid Derek you already have a kid here" Addison said harshly

"Addison! I want Natalie you're not a good mother and I don't think you'll be able to do it without me" Derek stated

"I'm a bad mother. Well you're a bad father Derek"

"How could you be so rude towards my son Addison, yes I did hear about it and you're not slipping away that easily" Derek said with anger, Addison didn't reply and Derek continued

"What was your reason Addison, how could you be so rude towards another child yet you want to be a good mother"

"Maybe it's because that kid belongs to your sluttly intern Derek!" Addison shouted. They had caused a big scene and everyone was looking over at them. Derek took the divorce papers and took Addison's arm and they both left the bar and started again outside where it would attract less attention.

"Milo is my kid too Addison whether you like it or not. And Meredith is not a sluttly interns and she's a better mother than you'll ever be"

"I cannot believe you Derek!" Addison shouted, "I can't believe you just said that, to your wife Derek!"

"Soon to be ex-wife" Derek said calmly.

"I would be happy to sign those papers right now!" Addison shouted and snatched the papers out of his hands. "I don't think I can be around you any longer Derek! If you don't want me then I don't want you either"

"Good I guess we are officially over" Derek sighed

"Yes" Addison said and handed him the papers again.

"So how does it work now?"

"I don't ever want to see you again, I'm moving to L.A and you can have Natalie for all I care about" Addison said coldly.

"So I get everything?"

"Yes, everything here in Seattle belongs to you. I don't want to be reminded of you ever again. I will pack my things tomorrow when you're at work and I'll be on the first flight out"

"How will we tell Natalie?" Derek sighed

"You tell her, she reminds me of you and I don't want to be reminded of you"

"Okay" Derek nodded. Addison just walked off leaving him standing there outside Joe's with the papers in his hands. He finally felt good, this was the right thing to do, he should have done this 7 years ago.


	54. You Go Home

Cristina let herself in at Meredith's house like she usually did and sat herself down next to Meredith and sighed.

"It's raining like mad out there"

"Hello too Yang" Mark smirked

"Shut up and why are you here. Go home" Cristina said.

"I'm here because I'm her boyfriend, and maybe you should go home"

"Well she told me to come over and its bro's before hoes. Literally, now you should go"

"Shut up Yang"

"Shut up both of you or I will kick you both out of my house"

"Okay" they both mumbled and sat back.

"Good. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything"

Meredith basically told Cristina everything and they both talked for a very long time and Cristina adding in her usual "Seriously" and "You've got to be kidding me". She had also McLabled many things that Meredith had said. Mark watched how Meredith seemed to be so open to Cristina and how weird their relationship was. Finally after two hours of listening to the girls talk to each other which seemed like forever Cristina left and Mark and Meredith were alone again.

"I'm tired" Meredith yawned and stood up.

"Well maybe it's because you and Yang talk a bit too much"

"What do you expect, she's my person?"

"Person? Don't they call that best friends?"

"Nope, she doesn't like that saying, she's my person" Meredith smiled

"Okay you guys are weird" Mark said and stood up.

"Thanks. Now I'm going sleep and you should get going"

"Can't I stay?"

"What do you think, you'll just ask for sex"

"I won't if you don't want to. I promise."

"Fine, but you're not staying tomorrow"

"Okay" Mark nodded and they both went to bed.

* * *

"Back to work, at last" Meredith said rubbing her hands together as she entered the resident's locker room.

"Good to have you back" George said

"Feels good to be back even though staying at home gave me time with Milo"

"Well if I was you I would want some surgeries now" Cristina grinned

"Well yeah of course I do"

"Lets" Cristina said and they went off to find their interns.

Half way through the day Meredith didn't like being back at work again, her interns had been bugging her all day asking her some of the simplest questions. She finally sat down on the gurney down in the basement to get some rest from her inters.

"Hey" a voice boomed which made her jolt on the bed.

"You scared me" Meredith said as she sat up.

"Sorry" Mark replied and sat down next to her.

"I hate interns and where are all my surgeries"

"Maybe it's up in the OR?" Mark shrugged

"My name is nowhere on that board" Meredith pouted

"You can join mines if you want" Mark said giving her a wink as he placed his arms around her.

"I want neuro cases not plastics"

"Just try out plastics. You haven't seen the inside of an OR for two weeks and you don't want in" Mark said with a chuckle.

"I do but I want neuro"

"Meredith Grey, stop being picky" Mark smirked

"Shut up. You do know I'm a neuro resident for a reason"

"Whatever" he said and kissed her. She giggled and he slowly laid down getting her on top of him.

"Dr Grey" an intern shouted, "Oh I'm so sorry" the interns apologised and covered her eyes. Mark started laughing and Meredith just slapped him on the chest and got off him.


	55. Where Do Babies Come From? Pt 1

A Few months later.

"Don't leave me Alex!" Izzie grunted and huffed.

"I'm not going anywhere" Alex said

"I need more morphine"

"No your about to go into surgery now" Alex said.

Izzie was in labour but she was about to get a caesarean because she was having triplets. Dr Florence, the new head of OBGN entered the room to see it filled with people.

"She's about to go in now so you'll all have to leave" Dr Florence said. They all nodded and left the room and Izzie was wheeled off to surgery with Alex by her side.

About an hour later Izzie went back to her room to rest whilst the rest of the gang went to the nursery. They all pressed their foreheads against the glass and said, "aww" in unison.

"So which ones are they evil spawn" Cristina asked first

"First, second and third one from the left on the second row" Alex said proudly.

"They are beautiful Alex" Callie said

"I know. So take your pick guys"

"Which one is which then" Cristina asked

"The first one is Ryan the one in the middle is Daisy and the third one is Lucy"

"Dibs on Ryan" Cristina said first before any of the other's could take their pick. The rest laughed and they all went back to looking at the babies. After a while they all went back to Izzie's room with the babies. They all talked for a while until Derek entered.

"Hi" He smiled at them, "Congratulations Karev's"

"Thank you Dr Shepherd" Alex nodded

"Oh Dr Shepherd can you take a picture for us" Izzie said and held out the camera in her hand.

"Sure" Derek said and took the camera.

"I'll just stand over there" Mark said pointing to the chair in the corner.

"No, no, no, I want you in the picture Mark" Izzie smiled and waved him over.

* * *

"Mommy will you ever have another baby?" Milo asked as they ate dinner.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex's babies are so cute" Milo smiled

"I know, do you want a brother or sister?"

"I don't know" Milo shrugged, "Maybe you and Dr Mark can have a baby. " Milo smiled and looked over at Meredith and then Mark. They both chocked and Milo frowned at them.

"What's wrong?" Milo asked

"That's not how life works buddy" Mark said

"Why not?"

"Babies are too soon don't you think?" Meredith asked Milo

"Where do babies come from?" Milo frowned

"Their mommy's belly of course" Meredith answered

"But how does it get there?"

"Well that's a long story" Meredith said and shifted uncomfortably, Mark just giggled and let her do all the talking. "Maybe you should ask your father" Meredith smiled

"Why would I want to ask him when I can ask Dr Mark" Milo smiled and looked over at Mark.

"Yeah I'm sure Dr Mark will tell you" Meredith giggled; Mark gave her a deathly glare and smiled back at Milo.

"So are you going to tell me?" Milo asked looking over at Mark

"Maybe when you're older you can come to me and we'll have that discussion"

"Why?"

"Because making babies is an adult's thing"

"Why?"

"I'm not even going to answer all your why questions. If you want to know so bad go and ask you father okay"

"Okay" Milo shrugged and he changed the subject, "Can I stay over at Harold's place?"

"Erm.. Sure? When?"

"Tomorrow, Uncle George got Harold this new awesome game"

"Okay" Meredith nodded and they all went back to eating.

* * *

"Aunt Izzie, why does the baby look like an old woman?" Milo asked as he held Lucy in his arm.

"Because they have been kept in my belly for such a long time they get wrinkly like when you stay in the bath for too long" Izzie replied as she folded some of the baby clothes.

"Why didn't you take them out earlier?"

"Because they need to stay in there, that's just how life works"

"How did they get in there?"

"Stop asking your aunt so much questions Milo" Meredith said as she entered the bedroom.

"You didn't give me good reasons"

"You didn't ask questions when Harold was born"

"You're so silly mommy; I was only two so I didn't understand"

"Okay go ask you Uncle Alex downstairs" Meredith smiled and took Lucy out of his arms. Milo gave her a kiss on the forehead and touched her tiny nose.

"I'll see you later my god-sister" he smirked and ran downstairs to find Alex.

"He's a bit obsessed with the whole baby thing now" Meredith and rolled her eyes

"I can see" Izzie chuckled

* * *

"Uncle Alex" Milo shouted while looking into each room.

"I'm in here" Alex shouted back, he was in the kitchen with Mark talking, drinking beers and watching the game.

"How did the babies get in Aunt Izzie's belly?" Milo asked straight away with no hesitation.

"Uh... go ask Mark" Alex said and looked at Mark

"Dr Mark told me to ask my father but I don't want to ask him" Milo shrugged and sat down on Mark's lap. "So where do babies come from?"

"Why do you want to know anyways? You're a bit young don't you think?"

"I know but I don't understand how it gets in there" Milo frowned and scratched his head.

"How do you think they got in there?"

"I don't know, the mommy and daddy pray and ask for a baby and the next day a baby will grow in mommy's belly?"

"If you think that's how it works then yeah" Alex nodded and swung back on his beer, Mark just laughed and Milo frowned at both of them.


	56. Where Do Babies Come From? Pt 2

They knocked on the door of the O'Malley's and waited for a reply. Milo had on his rucksack and Meredith was holding his sleeping bag. George opened the door with a huge smile.

"Hey, my favourite nephew" George said and stood aside so they both could get in. Milo wrapped his arms around George and smiled.

"Uncle George, one of my favourite Uncles" Milo smirked

George gasped and pretended to be offended, "I'm not your favourite? Who are your other favourites?"

"Well there's Uncle Alex and Uncle Preston" Milo giggled, "You only have one nephew so of course I'm your favourite"

"I've got two now, it could change" George said

"Uncle George!"

"I'm joking. You will always be my favourite"

"Good"

"Okay well here's his sleeping bag and I'm pretty sure by tomorrow he won't be your favourite nephew no more" Meredith giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George frowned

"You'll see. Where are Callie and Harold?" Just then Harold came running out.

"Aunt Meredith" Harold squealed, Meredith smiled and picked him up.

"Callie's on call tonight. So it's just us boys"

"Ah right, so how have you been Harry?"

"Super, Next week can I stay over at your house?"

"Anything for my favourite boy" Meredith replied and placed a kiss on Harold's cheek.

"Hay! I thought I was your favourite" Milo cut in

"You seem to be on everybody's favourites list" Meredith replied, "I've got to get going now"

They said their good bye's and Meredith left the boys to have their sleep over.

George, Harold and Milo where watching TV when Milo asked the question that was on his mind all day.

"Uncle George, Where do babies comes from?" George chocked back on his drink and looked over at Milo.

"Ask your father"

"I don't want to ask him. Why can't you tell me?"

"Where do babies comes from papa?" Harold asked

"You guys are too young to understand" George said trying to get out of the conversation

"We are not" Milo argued

"Yes you are now get into that bedroom"

"No papa" Harold said and shook his head.

"Yes, in there now!" George pleaded

"If we go in will you tell us Uncle George"

"Okay" George mumbled and they both ran into Harold's room. George went over to get Harold's sleeping bag knowing that he wouldn't sleep on his bed when Milo was over. They both got themselves in and George sat on Harold's bed.

"So papa. Where do babies come from?" Harold asked and rested his head on his hands.

"You know what ask Mark or Alex" George sighed and laid down.

"I already asked both of them"

"You did!" George exclaimed and sat up

"Yup" Milo nodded

"C'mon papa, tell us" Harold said

"Damn you Meredith" George mumbled under his breath

"What did you say Uncle George?"

"Nothing"

"Papa, tell us" Harold pleaded

"Well this is what happens, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much… erm… a miracle happens and… and… erm then… a baby is formed in the mommy's tummy"

"Not true" Milo said definitely and shook his head. He laid down and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Milo..." George said knowing that he had just made the situation worse. Milo was sensitive when I came to the whole mommy and daddy loving each other thing.

"Can we just go sleep now?" Milo asked and turned the other way.

"Okay" George sighed. "Goodnight boys"

"Night night papa" Harold smiled and kissed his dad. Milo didn't reply and George sighed and left the room.

"Milo" Harold whispered and shook him,

"Yeah?" Milo responded and turned to look over at Harold

"Do you think my papa is lying?"

"Uh-huh" Milo nodded

"I'm telling my mama tomorrow that papa lied to us"

"Okay"

And for the rest of the night the boys talked about sports and other minor boys thing and they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Let's get some food" Mark smiled and took hold on Meredith by the waist

"Okay" She smiled and tip toed to reach his lips.

They grabbed their jackets and headed towards Meredith's car and got in.

"You seriously need to get a Car Mark" Meredith said as she turned on the ignition

"I know, I was waiting until I get a house so I can ship my babies over" Mark smirked

"And how many of these 'babies' do you have"

"Tons! I like my cars" Mark smirked and leaned in to kiss her, she pushed his back and he spoke again, "But I'm starting to like you better than them" he grinned

"Better" she smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

They went to a simple steak house and after that we all know what happens.

* * *

George held each kid's hands in his own as he entered the resident's locker room. Milo searched for Meredith but she wasn't there.

"Where's my mom Uncle George?" Milo whispered, this was the first thing that he had said since yesterday.

"I think she doesn't' start till later" George shrugged

"Can I go find Dr Mark or Derek while I wait for her?" Milo whispered again

"Okay, don't talk to strangers..." George started

"I know I know" Milo finished him off and walked out of the locker room.

As he walked through the corridors of SGH he felt a presence behind him and looked back to see Derek following him. Derek smiled down at him and walked in front of Milo and bent down.

"Good morning, what are you doing here all by yourself? Your mom doesn't start until like an hour"

"I was looking for you or Dr Mark" Milo replied

"You were looking for me?" Derek said surprised and raised his eyebrows

"Yup. Has Dr Mark come in yet?"

"I'm not sure, so why was you looking for me?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Okay" Derek nodded and Milo proceeded

"Let's go to your office"

"Okay Mister" Derek said and they both walked in Derek's office. Derek sat behind his desk and Milo say opposite him and brushed a few papers out of the way.

"What did you want to ask me son?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Oh" Derek said raising his eyebrows

"Because what Uncle George told me was not true"

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that when a mommy and daddy love each other very much then a miracle happens and the mommy has a baby. But that's not true" Milo stated

"It could be true"

"But it's not"

"Why?" Derek frowned

"Because you don't love my mom so how did I get in there? And you chose Addison over me and my mom. That's why it's not true" Milo said and started to tear up. Derek went over and bent down to Milo.

"I do love your mom, I love your mom more than I love Addison that's why I'm leaving her"

"Why didn't you do it before, why are you doing it now?"

"Because I've finally realized it"

"But mommy won't love you back because Dr Mark's here"

"That doesn't mean I can't try"

"No Derek. Don't. My mom's happy with Dr Mark, I like Dr Mark"

"I know you do but I love your mom and you"

"Derek your too late" Milo said and wiped away his tears

"I am?"

"Yeah. Your too late Derek, I'm sorry"

"Okay" Derek said and held out his arms for a hug, Milo looked at his Father for a second before accepting his father's hug. Derek literally felt his heart melt; his son had finally given him a chance.


	57. Where Do Babies Come From? Pt 3

"Dr Mark!" Milo shouted and let go of Derek's hand and ran over to Mark. Mark bent down and hugged him.

"I missed you Dr Mark"

"I missed you too kid. How was O'Malley's house?"

"It was okay I guess"

"Hey" Derek said and walked over to them.

"Hey, so what have you been doing?" Mark asked the both of them.

"I met some of Derek's patients" Milo smiled

"Sounds fun" Mark smiled, "So have you found out where babies come from yet?"

"Nope" Milo frowned. "All I know is that you need a man and a woman and that it comes from the mommy's tummy and nothing else"

"So have you asked Derek?"

"You still haven't given me an answer Derek" Milo frowned at Derek

"We'll talk about it later"

"Okay, where's my mom Dr Mark?"

"In surgery now, so you mister are coming with me unless your father wants to take you"

"Can I stay with Dr Mark Derek?" Milo asked. Derek nodded and Milo took Mark's hands into his own.

* * *

"Stay with Yang okay" Mark said to Milo

"I know. Go back to work them" Milo said and pushed Mark. Mark smiled at him before walking off. Milo walked into the cafeteria and sat down at Cristina's table.

"Aunt Cristina you'll never lie to me right?" Milo asked and took a chip.

"Right… What do you want to ask me kid?" Cristina said looking up from her magazine.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Ah… I knew this was going to be asked soon. You should ask your father that"

"Why does everyone say that?" Milo frowned

"Because it's something that needs to be done by a man" Cristina smirked

"But I've asked loads of people and they all told me different things" Milo sighed

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah!" Milo said lightening up.

"Well it's something called sex"

"What's that?" Milo frowned

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Duh, that's why I asked you silly. Adults are so silly" Milo giggled. Cristina couldn't help but smile at how cute Milo was.

"You'll always be my favourite kid you know"

"Well you'll always be my favourite aunt" Milo smiled

"I'm better than Izzie"

"Yup" Milo nodded, "Now tell me what sex is"

"Wait how old are you again?"

"Seven and a half"

"Your too young"

"Am not. Tell me what sex is"

"Ask Mark, he loves sex" Cristina said and started laughing to herself.

"Fine!" Milo pouted

"Don't pout at me young man" Cristina gasped

"Sorry" Milo giggled

"That's better now let's go find Mark and ask him. But don't say you got sex from me okay"

"Okay. I'm getting closer to where babies come from" Milo smirked

"Yup"

* * *

Cristina had left Milo with Burke because she had to deal with her interns. Milo was following Burke whilst he looked through a chart.

"You're a man right Dr Burke?" Milo said whilst they walked

"Indeed" Burked nodded.

"Then where do babies come from?"

"Well, you call us the baby service and you tell them you want a baby and the next day it arrives at your house" Burke said confidently

"You're a bad liar Uncle Preston"

"You asked me where babies come from and I just told you"

"But how did they get in the mommy's tummies?"

"Ah… well…" Burke stuttered because Milo had just out smarted him.

"Don't worry, I've got half of the answer already. I'm gonna ask Dr Mark later" Milo grinned.

"Okay" Burke sighed.

"Are you and aunt Cristina gonna have a baby?"

"Maybe, but not just yet"

"Why not?"

"Because we are not ready yet, and if we do then we won't be able to spoil our favourite little boy"

"Your right" Milo smiled, "You're the best Uncle Preston"

"Thank you young man"

* * *

"Mommy!" Milo shouted and ran towards her when he saw he come out of the scrub room.

"I've missed you" Meredith said lifting him up.

"I've missed you too" Milo said

"Thanks for looking after him Burke" Meredith said looking over at Burke.

"No problem" Burke said and walked off.

"Had fun at Uncle George's place?" Milo shrugged

"Let's go. I'm starving"

They arrived at the cafeteria and they both brought food to eat and sat down at the table. Before they knew it, Mark had joined them at the table.

"Hello" Mark smiled

"Hi, Dr Mark I need to ask you something"

"Okay, go ask me" Mark nodded

"I have been told that you like sex" Milo started in a serious tone, Mark and Meredith both chocked and started laughing. "What's sex Dr Mark?" Milo asked through their laughs.

"That's… Oh… who told you?" Mark was finally able to say through the laughs.

"That's a secret. So what's sex?" Milo frowned and looked at them laughing, after a while they had both calmed down and Mark answered Milo's question.

"Why do you want to know about sex, your too young"

"That's how babies are made right?" Mark nodded, "Then what's sex?"

"That's an activity that adults do" Mark said and cleared his throat.

"what do you have to do?"

"Adult things. You don't need to know, when your all grown up you see what it is"

"Have you and my mom had sex?" this made Mark and Meredith laugh again but they calmed down quicker than before.

"No" Mark lied.

"Is sex fun? Because you like to do fun things." Milo shrugged

This made Mark laugh again but Meredith didn't find it as amusing no more, her little boy was asking about sex. Mark looked over at Meredith and knew that she didn't like the fact that Milo was talking about sex.

"I don't know. Promise me one thing Milo" Mark started, "Don't' ever mention sex again okay"

"Why not?"

"Because it's something that kids shouldn't be saying okay"

"Okay, I promise" Milo promised


	58. Carter

**I'm sorry if i got all these medical things wrong!!**

Two weeks later,

"I swear if it rains for another day like this it's going to flood" Meredith said as she walked into the locker room.

"I know, it raining all the fucking time" Cristina said as she slammed her locker shut.

"I think I should move, to somewhere where it rain less, Seattle sucks"

"I agree"

"Do you think it's too soon to ask Mark to move in with me?" Meredith asked as she got changed into her scrubs.

"Why do you want him to move in with you?"

"Because I like him" Meredith smiled

"Oh gosh, and how long have you known him?" Cristina asked rolling her eyes

"I say about 4 to 5 months"

"Personally, I think it's too soon" Cristina said as she headed towards the door.

"Do you think so?"

"Yup, give him a couple more months"

"Okay" Meredith nodded and they both left the locker room.

* * *

"Yang, Grey, get the incoming trauma" Bailey shouted, the ER was filled with injured people because there had been an accident on a highway nearby.

"What do we have?" Cristina asked the paramedics as they rolled in a young woman with a crying kid next to her holding onto the gurney.

"30 year old female, found under a car at the site. Cranial head injuries, found unconscious at the site and still unconscious, BP is low and dropping rapidly" the paramedic said quickly.

"Okay roll her into trauma room 3" Cristina ordered. The paramedic nodded and Cristina and Meredith went into the trauma room.

"Hook her onto IV fluids and someone page Shepherd!" Cristina shouted to a nurse. Meredith and Cristina stood on each side of the woman examining her pupils for any response.

"Some check her BMP and get her a CT stat!" Meredith said

The boy starting crying and Cristina told a nurse to take him out.

"Shepherd's in surgery" the nurse said when she came back.

"I'll do the surgery" Meredith said, "And hurry up with those damn CT results"

"Yes doctor" the nurse replied and ran off to get the results.

As Cristina and Meredith came out of the trauma room the young boy ran towards them again.

"Where's... my... mommy" he said through the sobs

"She going into surgery now" Meredith said comforting him,

"I want to see her" he sobbed, "please make sure that she's fine"

"I'll do my best" Meredith smiled, "So where's your dad?"

"He left when I was 3" the boy said still crying

"Okay, I'll fix your mom. What's your name?"

"Carter"

"Okay Carter, go with Cristina over here and I'll look after your mom" Meredith said and looked at Cristina, Cristina let her jaw dropped and gave Meredith a nudge.

"I have to save his mom, he has no-one, now take him" Meredith whispered and walked off to get ready for surgery.

* * *

"Okay everyone, time to save this woman's life" Meredith said and she stood at the top looking down at the exposed brain.

It was going 2 hours into the surgery when the problem started to arise.

"Her BP is dropping Dr Grey"

"Push 2 milligrams of epi and watch her heart"

"Epi's in doctor" her blood pressure slowed down and Meredith let out a sigh, she really needed to save this woman's life, her son was waiting for her to come out alive not dead.

"Dr Grey it's raising again" the nurse said, before Meredith could reply the machine beeped and her heart had stopped.

"Move it, I'm starting CPR now!" Meredith panicked.

After about 5 minutes nothing had changed and Meredith stopped.

"Time of death, 13:52"

Meredith pulled off her scrub caps and gloves and scrubbed out. She went towards the locker room and sat down before breaking down into a sob.

"Meredith?" Mark asked as he sat down opposite her.

"Go away" She mumbled through the cries

"What's wrong?" He said trying to make her look up at him.

"My patient died, her son, her son is all alone. What if that was me, what would happen to Milo?"

"That won't happen to you because I'm here, Milo has me" Mark said

"Thank you Mark" Meredith said looking up and wiping away her tears

"I'm sure the boy has someone too Meredith"

"I hope so" Meredith said and wiped away the rest of her tears and they both hugged each other., Mark giving Meredith comfort.


	59. Scary Movie

"So how did it go with the kid?" Mark asked while the watched TV.

"Bad, terribly bad" Meredith sighed and skipped through the channels.

"What happened?" he asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"He called me a killer and that he hates me even though he doesn't know me"

"He's just scared; I mean his mom just died"

"I know, but it was just so hard to watch him, when I told him that his mom would never be back" Meredith said and a tear slipped out but she quickly wiped it away.

"Okay I'm not good at this whole comforting thing but I'll do my best" Mark said, Meredith giggled and lightened up a bit from Mark's comment.

"You don't have to Mark"

"I do, I like you a lot and I want to be there for you" Mark smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I thought hot guys like you don't care about other people's feelings?"

"Ahh... you still remember that?" Mark sighed

"Of course"

"So what we watching?" Milo asked as he placed himself down next to Meredith.

"Nothing" Mark smiled, "Your mom likes skipping all the channels"

"There's nothing to watch" Meredith said defending herself.

"Can I watch something?" Milo asked, Meredith nodded and handed the remote to Milo. Milo stopped at the movies channel and started watching it.

"You are so not watching this young man" Meredith said and took the remote off him.

"Why? Aunt Cristina let's me all the time. And plus this film isn't that scary. I've seen scarier" Milo smirked

"Oh I love this film Meredith Grey" Mark said joining Milo's side.

"My son is not going to watch, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_" Meredith said and changed the channel. Milo stuck out his tongue at his mother and stomped out of the living room.

"Maybe I should go after him" Mark started

"No" Meredith said and went back to the horror channel. "He's too young but you can watch it"

"Okay" Mark nodded

They both watched the film and when the scary parts came, Meredith would tug at Mark's shirt and scream. He would laugh at her but still held on tight to her. The film had finally finished and they both went upstairs, they knocked on Milo's door and Milo arrived poking his head out.

"Yes?" He said

"Bedtime"

"Okay" he nodded and closed the door behind him but Mark pushed it open.

"Your not still angry at your mom are you?" Mark quickly asked

"Kind of" Milo mumbled and got into bed.

"You shouldn't be watching films that's not suitable for your age Milo and I will talk to your aunt" Meredith said as she sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Okay" Milo sighed and laid down

"I'm just looking out for you son"

"I know" Milo said and looked at Meredith.

"Goodnight" Meredith said and kissed his forehead

"Goodnight mom, I love you" Milo said and returned the kiss

"I Love you too. Now sleep" Meredith smiled and they left the room and went into Meredith's room.

"I should get going" Mark said and gestured to the door.

"Stay" Meredith smiled

"Okay" Mark nodded and walked towards her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm gonna shower now so you get yourself comfortable" He nodded and she headed towards the showers, when she finished she found him in bed only in his underpants, she got in and his arms automatically snaked around her waist.

"Goodnight Mark"

"Goodnight Meredith Grey"


	60. First Argument

There was a knock on the front door and Meredith and Mark went to get it. They both frowned when they saw Ricky Thompson their next door neighbour's kid knocking on their door. They opened it and greeted him.

"Miss Grey, Miss Grey's friend" Ricky started, "You need to come quickly" he said quickly

"Why, what's wrong?" Meredith said and started to panic.

"Just come" Ricky said and took hold of Meredith's hand and pulled her out of the house and Mark followed. They ran down the road until they found a bunch of kids gathering around something or someone.

Mark and Meredith started to panic and walked towards the centre.

"Milo!" Mark shouted and pulled Milo back by the back of his shirt. Meredith looked at the floor to see Ted Richards on the floor nursing his face; Meredith bent down and helped him up.

"I'm gonna get you Grey" Ted shouted and pushed his way out of the crowd before running home. Mark picked Milo up and looked at his face but only found a small bruise under his left eye.

"Thank you for calling me Ricky" Meredith said to Ricky, Ricky nodded and ran off home and the rest of the crowd of kids scattered and went home. They started to make their way back to the house went Meredith started her parenting rant.

"What were you thinking Milo, having a fight with another kid!"

"Sorry" Milo mumbled and placed his head on Mark's head for comfort

"Why did you think you need to fight? What was it even about Milo!" Meredith shouted while they walked.

"Ted stole my football and he lied that he didn't. He tried to push me to the floor so I punched him" Milo said quietly.

"I can't believe you" Meredith said as they reached the house.

They all entered the house with Milo still in Mark's arms. Meredith was still angry about what had happened and she wasn't going to let Mark spoil Milo, again.

"Mark you can put him down now" Meredith said

"I'll take him upstairs"

"No Mark!" Meredith said slightly shouting.

"Okay" Mark said and put Milo down. Milo looked at his hands too afraid to look up at his mother.

"No TV, football and hanging around with Mark, Harold anyone for two weeks. Now go up to your room" Meredith said and pointed to the stairs,

"Meredith.." Mark pleaded, "Maybe your being too harsh on him"

"Shut up Mark. And you go to your room"

"Okay" Milo mumbled and ran upstairs to his room.

Once they heard the door upstairs close, Meredith went into the living room and Mark followed. She sat down on the sofa and he sat down opposite her on a stool.

"Maybe your being too harsh on him" Mark said again.

"Your being too soft on him Mark, it's hard being a good mom and if your spoiling him it makes my work harder" Meredith said angrily.

"Sorry, but maybe that Ted kid shouldn't have taken his football and lied. I mean two weeks?"

"That's nothing Mark, he needs to be punished, he needs to be disciplined Mark!" Meredith shouted

"I know"

"Then why are you going all soft on him?!"

"Because"

"What Mark? You're not his father, you're just his friend!"

"I know I'm not his father!" Mark said slightly angrily

"Then let me do the parenting thing and you stay out of it!"

"Whatever I'm out of here" Mark said and stood up. Meredith stayed seated still angry at Mark, she heard the front door close and let out a sigh. She got out her phone and dialed Cristina's number.

"Come over please" Meredith said down the phone

"Where was the hi?"

"Just come over please and bring Burke, because you and I need to go out drinking and I need him to babysit"

"Okay" Cristina said and Meredith shut down the phone.

Cristina and Burke arrived around 20 minutes later and Cristina let herself in and Burke just followed.

"Hi Meredith" Burke waved

"Hey. Sit" Meredith replied

They all sat down and Cristina asked Meredith the question that she had been wanting to ask for the last 20 minutes.

"So?"

"Me and Mark had our first argument and now I need tequila. So Burke can you look after Milo for me. And don't let him watch TV or do anything fun, he's grounded. He had a fight and I was punishing him and Mark was going all soft on him"

"Okay" Burke nodded, "You should really stop calling me Burke, Cristina's a Burke too" Preston grinned.

"Sorry Preston, It's a habit"

"Okay" he nodded

"Let's go then momma" Cristina said and got Meredith off the sofa.

"Bye Preston" Meredith waved, Burke waved back and Cristina and Meredith headed to Joe's.

They both took a seat on the stool and both got themselves tequila shots.

"Keep them coming Joe" Meredith said

"Bad day?"

"First argument with Mark" Meredith sighed as she swung back her second shot

"Ouch. I'll leave the bottle" Joe smiled and went over to serve the other customers.

"So what did you two argue about exactly?" Cristina asked

"He was being so soft on Milo and I told him that he wasn't Milo's father"

"Ouch, but he has been acting like Milo's father"

"I know, I didn't know what to say" Meredith slurred, they were both feeling the alcohol kick in.

"Your pathetic. He really loves you" Cristina slurred

"I don't think he does, we haven't said I love you to each other yet" Cristina started laughed and took another shot and winced as the alcohol burned her throat.

"This seat taken?" Derek asked, both girls looked over and shook their heads.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Derek asked, he still hated that word, he didn't know why he even said so.

"We had an argument" Meredith stated

"Oh" that's when it hit him, this was his chance to be her knight and shining whatever. "Are you okay?" he asked and ordered himself a drink

"I don't know" Meredith slurred and had more tequila.

"I'm here for you" Derek smiled and swept and few strands of hair out of her face.

"I know, you're a good friend Derek" Meredith smiled back.

Mark knocked on Meredith's door and waited for her to answer. He had this whole speech about how he was sorry and all, he looked back up when he saw Burke open the door.

"Oh hi, is Meredith there?"

"No, she went out with Cristina" Burke replied and stood aside so Mark could enter. They both went into the living room and sat down watching the news.

"Beer?" Burke asked

"Sure" Mark said and Burke handed him a beer.

"So, why are you here?"

"Meredith tell you?" Preston nodded and Mark went on, "I want to say I'm sorry" Burke's nodded and he had a swing at his beer.

"Okay"

"I really like her, I don't want to lose her" Mark said

"Then don't let her get away"

"And how do I do that, how do I know she's not screwing some man in the bathroom at Joe's?"

"She isn't, Cristina's there, she won't let that happen" Burke said

"Good because I don't want another man near her"

Meanwhile, back at Joe's, Cristina and Meredith were totally drunk but Derek had decided to stay sober knowing that both women would need a ride home.

"How about I take you home" Derek offered and helped both women off their stools.

"Okay" Cristina said and started giggling. Derek started chuckling at how drunk the girls were, he got them both into the back seat and drove them to Meredith's house. He saw the lights on knew that someone was at home. He left them in the car and went to knock on the door. Burke opened the door laughing holding a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Oh, hi Derek" Burke smiled

"Your wife is drunk in my car" Derek smiled back

"Oh right, let me get my jacket" he ran in to get his jacket and ran back out, they both walked back to the car and Burke helped Cristina into his own car.

"Bye Derek"

"Bye" Derek said waving back and watched as they drove away.

Derek went back to his car and helped Meredith out, she was fast asleep so he picked her up and walked towards her house. As he entered, he was greeted by Mark who was standing in the living room.

"I'm gonna go now" Mark said and picked up his jacket

"Okay, I'll take her up then"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Mark smiled, he walked over towards her and kissed her forehead. Derek nodded and watched as Mark closed the door behind him. Derek got her into bed and she stirred and went back to sleep again. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.

"Meredith, I know you probably can't hear me but I just want to get this off my chest. I know I'm what, 8 years late but I'm here now. I want to give us a chance; maybe you would want to give us a chance too. It has been so difficult watching you with another man, it's killing me" Derek sighed, "I'm still in love with you Meredith. I love you"

"I love you too Mark" Meredith mumbled and her tiny snores filled the room again.

That's when Derek's heart fell. She said that she loved his ex best friend, which killed him. He stood up and held his head low. He didn't love her no more, how could he live her if she was in love with another man. He decided to move on now, after 8 years of loving her secretly, it was now that he had finally realized it. She had moved on and so should himself.

He walked towards the door and looked back at her sleeping form one last time before going back out and closing the door behind him. He walked towards Milo's room and opened the door. When he did he heard Milo try and hide something and he knew that he was still awake. Derek smiled to himself and remembered when he used to do this when he was a little boy. He sat himself down at the chair and smiled.

"I know your awake son" Derek whispered, Milo opened his eyes and looked at Derek.

"I'm such an ass" Milo said. Derek's eyes widen when he heard his son call himself an ass.

"You're not an ass and don't use that word"

"Sorry, but I am. Dr Mark and mommy had an argument and it was all my fault"

"Adults argue all the time, there nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go sleep"

"Thanks Derek"

"Goodnight son"


	61. I Love You

"Meredith" Mark said as he walked up from behind her. She ignored him and carried on looking down at her chart.

"I'm sorry, you haven't said a single word to me in a week" Mark cried

"What can I do for you Dr Sloan" she said

"Talk to me Meredith, not on a professional base but as my girlfriend" he said and followed as she started to walk towards her patient's room.

"I didn't even do anything; I was just helping my friend"

"You can go now Dr Sloan, this is a neuro case we don't need you here"

"Okay, but I'll be back"

Meredith sighed and watched as he walked away. She wasn't angry at him she just wanted to tell him something really important and she didn't know how to, so she just ignored him and he must have thought that she was angry at him.

Mark sighed, why was she so angry at him. He wasn't a parent so he didn't know what he was doing. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked out at the sky, it was raining really hard and the rain hadn't stopped in like over a month or two, but then again, they were in Seattle so what did he expect.

"Dr Sloan" and intern called

"Yes" he grunted

"Dr Bailey needs a consult and Dr Karev is busy" the intern said, Mark nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Meredith" Mark said as soon as he saw her, it was late and she was heading home. He had been sitting in the waiting area for over an hour waiting for her to go home so he could catch up with her.

"What is it Dr Sloan" Meredith sighed, she really wanted to tell him but this was extremely hard for her to say. How about if he didn't feel the same way about her?

"Let's talk, please" he pleaded. She nodded and he took her hands and guided her to a seat and he sat down next to her.

"Meredith I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever reason" Mark said, "I can't keep doing this, it's so hard for me when you're not talking to me"

"It's hard for me too" she said quietly

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"Because I want to tell you something, it's important but I just don't know how to tell you"

"Just tell me" He said looking into her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she whispered without taking her eyes off his. He looked at her; she started to panic because she couldn't read his face. She was now starting to regret ever saying it. Eventually his blank face turned into a positive one, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Meredith Grey"

"You do?!" she asked quiet shocked

"Yes, I do love you" he smiled and kissed her again, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Mark" She smiled and released her arms from his neck, he stood up and a huge grin appeared on his face. He stood up on his chair and Meredith frowned at him.

"I LOVE MEREDITH GREY!!" Mark shouted and everyone looked over at him. Meredith blushed and pulled him down and he jumped off the chair and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you" he repeated and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Markie"

"First time you've called me that, I like it" he smirked, "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded and he carried on. "You're the first woman apart from my grandmother that I've said that to. I've only ever said it to three people, my Grandma, my brother and Derek, and now you're the fourth. I really do love you Meredith Grey"

"I love you too now let's go to my place, so I can show you how much I love you" she suggested, he nodded with a grin and they both got into her car.

* * *

"So you finally told him?" Cristina asked as they got changed for rounds.

"Yup" Meredith said cheerfully followed by a nod.

"Nurses said that he screamed it out last night, damn I missed it. Did that happen?" Cristina asked curiously

"Yup" Meredith said and nodded like before.

"You've got a freak at hand Mer, but he's a freak that you should hold on to"

"He's not a freak Cristina"

"Whatever you say" Cristina smirked and headed for the door. "Freak" Cristina said one last time before she left. Meredith shook her head and went back to getting changed.

* * *

"Mark" Meredith smiled when she saw him with a bunch of interns.

"Hey" he greeted her. His anger turned into a smile when he saw her.

"You can't stay over for the rest of the week"

"What! Why not?"

"Because Milo is still getting his punishment. Didn't you see him last night; he was practically jumping off the walls when you played with him"

"Okay, I totally understand" Mark nodded.

"Good" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and heard the interns whisper. Mark turned around and gave them a look that shut them up.

"Your so mean" Meredith grinned

"They deserve it, interns, nurses what bunch on nincompoops"

"Mark"

"They are, but now I've gotta go" Mark smiled, she nodded and he walked off with the interns following suit.


	62. Cooties and Mark's Family

"Can we go and see Dr Mark today mommy?" Milo asked from the back seat.

"Has it been two weeks?" Meredith said concentrating on the road, Meredith knew that his punishment was over today but she wanted to see if he had learnt his lesson.

"Yup, and you said that I can see Dr Mark two weeks ago, and I promise I won't fight with no-one anymore" Meredith smiled, her parenting skill had worked.

"Good" she nodded and parked in the parking lot. Milo quickly unbuckled himself and got out of the car and waited for Meredith. They both walked in and Milo took Meredith's hand and led her towards the elevator and clicked on the button for the surgical floor where he knew 'Dr Mark' would be.

"You're excited" Meredith chuckled and watched as Milo tapped his foot waiting for the doors to open on the surgical floor.

"I get to see Dr Mark today. Of course I'm excited" Milo grinned; Meredith smiled and kissed the top of his head. The doors opened and Milo pulled Meredith's hand and ran down the corridors looking for Mark.

"Slow down buddy" Meredith said, Milo nodded and slowed down but his pace was still slightly fast.

"There he is!" Milo beamed when he saw Mark coming out of a patient's room with a resident and a couple of interns in tow. Milo let go on Meredith's hand and ran towards him hugging him off guard.

"Dr Mark" Milo said still embracing Mark's legs. Mark bet down and smiled at Milo.

"How's it going kid?"

"Good, but I missed you"

"I missed you too, now go to your mommy and I'll be there in a second" Milo nodded and ran back to Meredith. Mark talked to the resident and intern and they scattered before Mark walked over to them.

"Hey" Mark smiled

"Do you have a surgery tonight?" Milo asked, Mark shook his head and Milo got excited. "Do you want to come over?" Mark looked up at Meredith for an approval and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys down at the lobby at 8?"

"Okay" Meredith nodded and kissed Mark quickly on the lips. He smirked and kissed her again.

"No kissing please, it's yucky" Milo said making a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue.

"Now you want to complain" Mark laughed

"Cause at school today Bobby told me girls have cooties and when two people kiss it's yucky" Milo explained, Mark and Meredith laughed and they both bent down and kissed either side of his cheek. He rubbed his cheek and made a disgusted face.

"There's no such thing as cooties" Mark smiled

"There is too" Milo argued

"There is not" Meredith stated

"Is too" Milo pouted

"There's no such thing as cooties, Bobby made it up to scare you. Don't you want me to kiss you?" Meredith asked. Milo thought for a few seconds before he answered.

"I love you mommy" he said turning on his charm and getting her into a hug. "You're the only one that can kiss me"

"Charming" Meredith smiled and planted kisses all over his face.

* * *

"Open the door Milo" Meredith shouted from the kitchen

"Okay" he shouted back and ran to get the door; he looked out of the window and saw Mark there before he walked back to the door to open it.

"Your late, you were supposed to meet us down the lobby" Milo said quickly informing Mark of his mistakes.

"I'm sorry; I had a patient to get to. I'll make it up to you okay, I promise" Mark said and picked up Milo and kicked the door close.

"Okay, moms in the kitchen. I think she burnt everything though" Mark laughed and walked into the kitchen to find Meredith over at the sink silently cursing the pan that was in her hand. She quickly turned around when she heard the footsteps and tried to hide the burnt pan in hand.

"Hey" she smiled

"Smells good" Mark joked and walked towards her.

"Shut up" she said and rolled her eyes before showing him the pan.

"Let's go out and eat, my treat" Mark smiled and placed Milo down on the counter.

"Let me try and get this shit off first" Meredith said and cursed the pan, she quickly looked back at Milo and said, "Don't say shit, it's a bad word" He giggled and nodded knowing that she was trying to be a good parent.

"Throw that away and I'll buy you a new one, I promise"

"Okay I give up" she said and handed it to Mark who threw it into the trash. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek which relieved her stress from the pan.

"Milo go get you and your mom's jacket and we'll get going" Mark said. Milo nodded and let himself off the counter and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs. Mark turned to Meredith and grinned at her before he started his dirty talk.

"Your hot when you're angry" he smirked, "I would have done you right there if Milo wasn't home"

"You're so dirty"

"That's why you _'love'_ me" Mark said emphasising the _'love'_ part.

"That's not why I love you; I love you because you're sweet and caring"

"That would do I guess" he shrugged and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to stand in front of her.

"Ewwww" came from Milo which interrupted their kiss. They both pulled back and giggled, they looked over at a disgusted Milo holding two jackets in hand.

* * *

They went to a nearby steakhouse and settled down and waited for their food to come, meanwhile they were making small talk.

"So you mentioned to me that you have a brother" Meredith said

"I did" Mark nodded. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything?" she shrugged, Mark nodded started,

"Well my mom wasn't the world's best mom. She drank, smoke, everything. I didn't see her much but I don't really mind, Mrs Shepherd was like the mom I never had for both me and my brother. About my brother, he lives in Miami; he's a plastic surgeon like me"

"What's his name?" Milo asked

"Christian Troy"

"Troy?" Meredith frowned

"Yes, we didn't have the same father. My mom also slept around with inappropriate men. I met my father, but I don't like him, he and my mom are a good match though. Christian's dad was also much pretty much the same as my dad. Christian moved to Miami when he started University and that was the last time I saw him. I miss him. My grandma raised us up, mom would every so often visit us and drop money but grandma never wanted her help. My grandpa passed away when I was 7 and Christian was 10."

"I'm so sorry Mark" Meredith said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Mark nodded, he missed his grandpa dearly. He never liked talking about his family but he wanted Meredith to know everything about him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" Meredith said

"I want to" he nodded, "I love you and I want to share everything with you, the good and the bad"

"I love you too Mark" Meredith smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Milo smiled and watched as 'Dr Mark' and his mom showed their love for one another. He had always wanted to see the day when they took their relationship to the next level.

**I don't own Nip/Tuck either so please don't sue me FX and Sky One cause my parents won't be too impressed xD. I wanted to use Christian in this cause he and Mark seems like they could be brothers. He might come in later or he might not come in at all, haven't figured it out yet :)  
**


	63. Maid's For You

3 Months later,

"Mark!" Meredith shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Your crap is still here" she kicked his boxes and looked around. The house was filled with boxes and it was getting pretty packed because Mark had recently moved in. He stumbled down the stairs in his boxers and his hair was a mess.

"Good Morning" He smiled through his tired eyes

"It's not a very good morning" Meredith mumbled and kicked her way to the kitchen. He followed her and leaned against the counter and watched as she made coffee.

"I promise I'll do it today"

"You best, it's a mess in here"

"Sorry I have the day off. I'll clean up" He said and went behind her. "I love you Meredith Grey" he smiled whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I would love you more if you had cleaned up" He just nodded and she turned around to face him. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Do you love more?" he smirked. She shook her head with a grin and he kissed her again.

"How about now?" again she shook her head and he kissed her again, this time for a longer period. Once he pulled back, she kissed him again and he picked her up and placed her onto the counter top. She ran her hands through his hair feeling its soft texture.

"Ahhh!" Milo screeched once he entered the kitchen.

Mark and Meredith quickly pulled away from each other and looked over at Milo.

"What are you doing?!" Milo shouted

"I was just kissing your mommy" Mark smirked

"That's so disgusting" Milo said and shook his head

"Okay, so what do you want for breakfast?" Meredith asked and Mark assisted her off the counter top.

"Waffles, but I want Dr Mark to make it"

"You have no faith in me Milo. I'm sad" Meredith said as she sat down next to him. Mark just laughed and started making the waffles.

"You can't cook mom. You do like the house don't you?"

"Of course"

"Then let Dr Mark do it or you'll burn the house" Milo said and gave her his most innocent smile.

* * *

"Derek" Meredith smiled as she stood next to him waiting for the elevators.

"Hey" He curted, "I was thinking, maybe we could do a joint party for Milo and Natalie"

"I'll have to ask Milo"

"Okay. It's just this is Natalie's first birthday without Addison and I don't know how to do all of the whole party thing"

"I understand"

The doors opened and they both walked in and carried on with their conversation.

"I was wondering if I could take Milo out this weekend with me. Just me and him. If that's okay with you"

"Yeah sure, you just have to ask him" Derek nodded and they stopped and watched as the floors changed. They arrived at the surgical floor and went their own ways.

Meanwhile back at home, Mark was trying to clean up the house. He picked up a box and all of it's contents left the box through the bottom.

"Shit!" he shouted and watched as all of his books fell to the ground. "That's it, yellow pages here I come" Mark just dropped the box on the floor and went to find the yellow pages. He skimmed through the pages and stopped at maid services. He picked up the phone and dialled its number.

"Hello Maids for you, how can I help you?" the man on the line said

"Hi, I need help with cleaning up the house, I just moved it and it's a mess."

"Okay, how many people should we send over?"

"I don't know, but I need it done before 3 when my girlfriend's son comes home"

"Okay, I'll send 4 over now and we need your address"

Mark told the man Meredith's home address and he sat there watching TV waiting for them to come over. After around 20 minutes, 4 cleaners had come over, 2 men and 2 women. They cleaned up the house including all the rooms. After a couple of hours, they had finished and Mark paid them and let them out of the house. He examined the house and found it a bit too clean.

"Dr Mark?!" Milo shouted as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"I'm in here"

"Where?"

"Back yard"

Milo walked out to the back and found Mark sitting on the chair. He sat down onto the chair next to him and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, needed fresh air"

"Okay" Milo shrugged, "Did you know it's my birthday next week?"

"I did" Mark nodded.

"Can I have a puppy?"

"I think you have to ask your mom that"

"I want you to get me a puppy"

"I'll talk to your mom okay?" Milo nodded and they both sat there in silence enjoying the light breeze and sun that was visible that day.


	64. Fishes

"Derek wants to take you out this weekend" Meredith said informing Milo as they ate their dinner that Mark had made.

"What about my birthday?"

"That's on Sunday. Derek wants to take you out on Saturday"

"Should I go Dr Mark?"

"It's your choice buddy, he's your father" Mark said.

"Oh and you'll have a joint party with Natalie"

"No way mom, Natalie's a girl"

"She doesn't have her mom around Milo, it's hard for her. Give her a chance"

"Fine" Milo pouted, "That means I can have a puppy then"

"You are not having a puppy mister. They poo everywhere"

"I'll look after it, I promise" Milo pleaded.

"No puppy, end of discussion"

"Dr Mark can I have a puppy?" Milo said giving Mark his cute face.

"Maybe we should get him a puppy"

"No"

"Fine" Milo mumbled and left the table.

After they ate, Milo refused to talk to Meredith even when she tried to explain why she didn't want him to have a puppy. They all sat in the living room watching TV and Milo had still refused to sit next to Meredith so he sat in Mark's lap.

"Are you tired buddy?" Mark asked

"Uh-huh" Milo nodded and let out a yawn.

"Let's go up then" Mark said and picked him up. As they walked out of the room, Meredith stayed in her seat looking at the two. Milo frowned and let out a yawn.

"Are you coming mommy?" He asked

"I thought you were angry with me?"

"I could never be angry at you for that long mommy. I love you." He smiled and let out a yawn. Meredith smiled and walked over towards them, she placed a kiss on his forehead and he leaned against Mark. They went to his room and Mark placed him into bed and before they knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit" Meredith shouted whilst she paced the kitchen.

"I can fix it, no big deal" Mark said trying to calm her down. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and she stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean no big deal?! What's a party without a cake Mark?!" Mark chuckled lightly and let out a sigh before answering.

"We can ask Stevens to make one, she bakes"

"We can't ask her because she has three babies to deal with and plus don't you think she worn out as it is already. And the party is tomorrow Mark. This is so"

"Your rambling" Mark said cutting her off. She exhaled deeply and calmed down.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, your stressed, go take a rest and I'll sort out everything" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to help, now let's go find us a cake" Mark nodded and they grabbed their jacket's to go find themselves a cake.

Meanwhile, at the shepherd's household, Milo, Derek and Natalie were in the living room sitting in silence just looking at each other.

"So" Derek started, he gave them both a smile and rubbed his hands together. "Mrs Sanchez should be here soon"

"Why can't I go with you and Milo, Daddy?" Natalie asked

"Because I haven't spent some time with him alone yet" Natalie nodded with unsatisfactory and Derek started to feel guilty. Ever since Addison had left, Natalie had transformed from a spoiled girl to a more quiet and sophisticated little girl. With Derek still absent most of the time, Natalie would usually spend time with the nanny.

"Can I go to my room?" Natalie asked. Derek nodded and she went upstairs. Milo and Derek heard the door close and Derek sighed.

"Are you okay?" Milo asked

"Yeah, great" Derek lied, "Mrs Sanchez should be here any minute"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Anything that you want"

"Can we go and get a puppy?!" Milo asked getting excited.

"Erm... I don't think your mom would be too impressed"

"Can I get a kitten then?"

"I don't think your mom would like that too"

"How about a fish?"

"We could go fishing..."

"I don't like fishing"

Just then, the door opened and Mrs Sanchez walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Dr Shepherd, Traffic"

"Don't worry" Derek smiled, "Oh this is my son Milo" Derek said and walked over to Milo.

"Well aren't you adorable, he looks exactly like you. Nice to meet you Milo"

"Nice to meet you too" Milo nodded.

* * *

"Do you think it's big enough?" Meredith asked

"It looks big enough" Mark shrugged. "We'll take it" Mark said to the baker.

"That will be 400"

"Here you go" Mark said and handed the man four 100 dollar bills.

"I'll pay you back, I promise" Meredith smiled.

"Don't, I said I'll pay for it" Meredith nodded and they both left the shop and went back to the house. They dropped their coats on the floor as they entered and both fell back onto the sofa. Meredith went into Mark's arm and he switched on the TV.

"Well isn't this cosy" Cristina grinned as she entered the living room; they both jumped and looked over at her.

"Oh my god, you scared me Yang"

"Move your legs" she said and swatted his legs out of the way so she could sit on the sofa.

"So how did you get in?" Meredith asked

"You left the door open; you know there is such thing as thieves in the world"

"Well I don't think anything got stolen" Meredith shrugged

"Just lock it next time love birds" Mark and Meredith laughed at Cristina's comment and kissed each other.

"Excuse me" Cristina said and stopped them from kissing any further.

"You and Milo are practically twins" Meredith smirked

"I raised him well" Cristina said praising herself sarcastically.

* * *

"Mommy! I'm home" Milo shouted as he entered the house. Meredith went to the door and greeted him.

"Milo" She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Had fun with your father today?"

"Derek got me a fish" Milo said unable to control his excitement.

"He did?" Meredith asked and looked up and Derek.

"But he said that it'll have to stay at his house, but I can visit them when I like"

"That's great, go into the kitchen, your aunt Cristina is in there doing something" Milo nodded and went into the kitchen with Cristina.

"Looks like he had fun today" Meredith said

"Yeah, we talked, we played football, I got him a fish and he nearly called me dad" Derek said proudly.

"Impressive, so how did he 'nearly' call you dad?"

"Natalie, why don't you go into the living room and see what your Uncle Mark is doing" Derek said

"He's not my uncle!" Natalie protested

"Okay, sorry just go I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Okay" Natalie mumbled and went to sit with Mark.

"We went to the store to get a fish, he was extremely excited. He picked one out and the man at the cashier told Milo that he had a great dad and he agreed with the man"

"Impressive" Meredith giggled.

"Don't make fun of me Meredith Grey; he said I was a great dad"

"He didn't say it, he just agreed with the man" Meredith smiled and gave Derek a pat on the back, "Give him time. He might call you dad one day"

"I hope that one day is soon" Derek mumbled.


	65. Bo

Sunday had arrived and it was the day of the party. The whole Karev clan had already arrived and Cristina had been forced out of the house by Preston, but she eventually gave in knowing that it would upset Milo if she didn't arrive. The O'Malley's had not arrived yet but were to arrive soon. A whole bunch of kids from both Natalie and Milo's class had already arrived at the house and it was getting pretty packed.

"Where's Derek? He should be here already" Meredith said tapping her watch.

"Calm down Meredith Grey. It's only 4. He'll be here" Just as he said that, the front door opened and Natalie and Derek entered.

"And the Princess is here" Derek shouted as he entered the house. Mark and Meredith looked over at Derek and he gave them a smile before going to help Natalie settle down. Once he did so, he walked towards them.

"Nice party you got going on in here" Derek smiled, "You guys did great. I owe you. Like big time, both of you"

"It's no problem Derek" Meredith protested

"Thanks, Natalie was excited. She hasn't spoken to me like this since I can't even remember"

"That good Shep" Mark said and gave Derek a pat on the back.

Soon the party was on full flow and everybody seemed to be having a good time, well most people anyways.

"Milo" Mark whispered trying to get Milo's attention.

"Yeah?" Milo answered without taking his eyes off the game of football that the kids were playing.

"Come here. I've got a surprise for you" Milo lightened up as soon as he heard the word surprise and ran over to Mark.

"What is it?" Milo asked

"How do you know I got you something, I might have just made you a cake"

"Dr Mark!" Milo giggled and hit Mark playfully.

"I'm joking, now let's go" Milo took Mark's hand into his own and they walked through the house to the front yard.

"Stay here okay" Mark instructed. Milo nodded and Mark ran over to the garage, he came back with a huge box and settled it on the floor in front of Milo.

"What is it?" Milo asked. Mark opened the top of the box and a Siberian Husky puppy bounced up and down barking. He struggled to move properly seeing as it was only 4 weeks old.

"You got me a puppy Dr Mark!" Milo shouted and ran over to Mark pulling him into a tight affectionate hug.

"I did, do you like him?" Mark asked

"Yes" Milo said pulling away from the hug and going towards the box. He placed his arms in and picked up the puppy. The puppy playfully bit Milo's arm but it didn't cause damage. Milo sat down on the damp grass and Mark did the same, he stroked the puppy and let it bite on his arm.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy" Mark answered, "Do you want to name him?"

"What do you think I should call him?"

"I don't know, he's yours" Mark smiled and kissed the top of Milo's head.

"Can I call him Mark?" Mark laughed and stroked the dog.

"I don't think that's a good idea, how about you if called out Mark and the both of us came out"

"True" Milo nodded, "I'll call him Bo"

"That's a good name for him"

"Do you like your new name Bo? And welcome to the Grey's" Milo smiled and lifted Bo up. Bo licked Milo's face and Milo giggled but didn't stop Bo from doing so.

* * *

"Cristina, have you seen Milo?" Meredith asked as she looked around the room.

"He should be out there with the boys playing football"

"I've checked"

"Front Yard?" Cristina shrugged. Meredith nodded and walked to the front yard.

"Oh My God, please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Meredith said as soon as she saw the two with Bo.

"Dr Mark got him for me" Milo said defending himself.

"Mark!" Meredith said and went towards them and sat down on the damp grass as well.

"You do know they poo everywhere and you need to train them, take them for walks"

"I'll help Milo look after him, I promise you won't have to lift a finger for Bo. I'll do it" Mark smiled and kissed her.

"Nice to meet you Bo" Meredith smiled at him and took his paw and stroked it.

"I told you mommy will like you" Milo said talking to Bo. "You do like him right?"

"Of course I do, he's so cute."

"When can I take him for a walk?" Milo asked without taking his eyes off Bo.

"After everyone leaves, we'll all take him for a walk" Meredith smiled and stroked Bo.

"And you said you didn't want a puppy" Mark whispered to Meredith with a grin on his face.

"You're cleaning up his poo Mark" Meredith whispered back with a grin on her face, but his grin had dropped after she had said that. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips before turning her attention back to Bo and Milo.


	66. Cleaning Up

Everyone had left almost an hour ago and the house was still a mess, Derek had offered to help them tidy up but Mark and Meredith had insisted on doing it themselves, so now here they were stuck with the cleaning still after an hour.

"Milo could you please take your toys!" Meredith shouted up the stairs as she placed several of his toys at the bottom step for him to take up.

Milo came running down the stairs and quickly grabbed them all and ran back up to his room and slammed it behind him. Meredith sighed and knew that all his attention was on Bo who was in his room.

"Mark you clean the rest up, I need a rest" Meredith said as she sat herself onto the sofa. Mark followed and threw the bag of trash down next to him and sighed.

"Who would have thought that there was so much mess?"

"I know, you clean up okay?" Meredith smiled trying to convince him to do the rest. Mark shook his head with a smile and gave her a kiss.

"You should help, it's your house Meredith Grey" Mark smirked

"Well you are living in this house too" she kissed him on the lips and he couldn't help put take the kiss a bit further. Milo came running down the stairs with Bo in tow.

"Ahh!" Milo shouted, "Stop kissing" They both broke apart and fixed themselves a bit and looked over at Milo.

"Just showing my love for your mom" Mark smirked

"You should do it when no-one's around okay? But I came to ask you, when can I take Bo out?"

"After the house is cleaned we'll go" Meredith said as she stood up.

"I'll help so it's faster. Now get your butt off the sofa Dr Mark and help" Milo said and quickly went over to Mark and pulled him off the sofa. Bo ran around the house full of excitement and they all smiled.

"I'm glad you got Bo" Meredith smiled

"I am too"

"I am three" Milo joined.

The three quickly cleaned up the house and eventually it was back to its usual state. They all got on their jackets and Milo placed Bo on his lead.

"Hurry up Mommy, you too Dr Mark"

"Okay okay, we're coming, you go first" Meredith said, Milo nodded and headed out of the door with Bo barking anxiously as he did.

"Hold onto him tight buddy" Meredith shouted

"I will" Milo shouted back.

"You do know he'll get tired of that dog one day and you'll be the one walking that dog three times a day" Meredith grinned as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. Mark nodded and returned the kiss.

"I know, but you do know I can just hire someone" he smirked, she giggled at his comment and took his hand into her own.

"Let's go"

He nodded and they both left the house and locked it before going after Milo and Bo.


	67. Laptop And Cell Phone

"When will my mommy be home?" Milo asked Mark as they walked down the path.

"Tomorrow morning, she's got the night shift today so it's just me and you buddy" Mark smiled and rustled Milo's hair. Milo's hair had grown back but the Mohawk was still slightly visible.

"Did you know what Derek got Natalie?" Milo said as a statement and not a question. Mark shrugged and Milo proceeded.

"He got her a laptop and a cell phone, and what did he get me? A couple of lousy fishes that don't even live with me" Milo sighed with disappointment. Mark looked down at the disappointed Milo and felt sad for the kid.

"Derek does love you" Mark explained, "He doesn't have to show you it with material things"

"But he should" Milo argued still with disappointment visible. "But I get it, he loves Natalie more because she calls him dad and I don't" Milo said and played with his fingers. Mark hated when Milo was upset and he hated dealing with emotions mostly when it was complicated.

"Milo" Mark started, "What I'm about to tell you, promise me you won't tell your mom?"

Milo frowned before he nodded. They both took a seat down at the nearby bench and Mark went on.

"Okay so here's the thing, tell Derek everything. Tell him how you feel, just don't tell your mom cause she won't be too impressed but tell him. Get it off your chest and don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll be here"

Milo nodded and leaned over to give Mark a hug.

"I don't know what to tell him. I want you to be my dad Dr Mark" Milo whispered.

Mark held onto Milo a little tighter not wanting to let go. Once they pulled away Milo looked up at Mark and smiled.

"Maybe mommy will let me call you daddy one day" Milo smiled and stood up and ran after Bo who was running around on the field. Mark watched Milo but was still shocked about what Milo had just said.

"Dad" Mark whispered to himself before standing up and walking over to Milo and Bo.

* * *

Meredith walked through the front door and slowly closed it behind her trying her best to make no noise; she crept upstairs and showered before heading to her bedroom. Inside, she found Mark already awake staring into space. She smiled and walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey" she said and gave him a kiss, Mark snapped out of his thoughts and drew his attention to her.

"Hey" he smiled

"You okay?" she frowned and got into bed

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mark lied; he had stayed up all night remembering what Milo had told him the day before.

"You sure"

"Yeah" Mark nodded.

"Okay, can you take Milo to school today? I'm so tired, he'll be up in about an hour or so"

"Yeah sure" Mark nodded

"I love you Mark" Meredith said and kissed him again before lying down and falling asleep in no time.

"I love you too Meredith Grey" Mark whispered and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed.

* * *

"I'm gonna tell him today Dr Mark" Milo said as Mark drove Milo to school.

"So you thought about what your gonna tell him?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell him that he's a great man but I will never be able to love him as my father" Milo smiled innocently at Mark.

"You sound very mature young man, but you have to give him a reason"

"Because I want you to be my dad Dr Mark. You know everyone can't have two dads. So I want you to be my dad and not Derek"

There it was again, the word Dad that freaked Mark out.

"So you'll come pick me up after right?" Milo asked as he unbuckled his belt. Mark nodded and Milo got out of the car.

"Bye Dr Mark" Milo waved and ran inside the school building.

Mark sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Milo had known Mark for less than a year and he already wanted to call him Dad. Maybe He had been to strong on Milo, maybe he should back off a little and let Derek take over some of the things that he and Milo would usually do. But then guilt rushed over him, he knew he would upset Milo if he spent less time with him. Mark knew he couldn't run away, but he just didn't know that Milo felt that way about him.

* * *

"Hi, Meredith. We need to talk" Mark smiled. All of her friends looked up at him and he looked away.

"Okay" Meredith said slightly worried.

"I'll be over at my table" Mark smiled one last time and went over to his table. Meredith turned to Cristina and started to panic.

"Oh my god Cristina, it's something bad isn't it. People only need to talk when it's something bad. And he was all weird this morning as well. Oh god" Meredith rambled.

"Shut up, it might not be bad" Cristina shrugged. Izzie, Alex and George all laughed at how nervous she was.

"It is, I just know it" Before Meredith could ramble on Cristina cut her off.

"Just go and talk to him" She commanded. Meredith nodded and walked over to Mark's table and sat herself down opposite him. He knew that she was worried so he quickly took her hand into his reassuring her.

"It's nothing bad Meredith Grey so you can calm down" Mark smirked; Meredith sighed with relief and smiled at him.

"I'm still in love you and I most likely will always love you"

"I was getting worried"

"Don't be worried, I'm too in love with you to leave. But I wanted to talk to you about Milo"

"Is something wrong with him? What did you do Mark?" Meredith rambled, he chuckled at the way she seemed so nervous still. He cleared his throat and put on a serious face.

"Meredith, I talked with Milo yesterday."

"And..."

"Hewantsmetobehisdad" Mark said really quickly.

"What?" Meredith frowned.

"He told me that he wants... he wants... me to be his dad" Meredith just looked at Mark not knowing what to say.

"I... I... I'll talk to him and set him straight Mark"

"No, don't. You'll upset him" Mark said, "I mean, I never thought I'd be a father let alone a dad so I was shocked and I still am. But if that's what Milo wants then I'm fine with it. But that's not my choice to make. It's yours and Derek's"


	68. Too Scared To Tell Derek

After the conversation that Meredith had had with Mark at lunch she had been thinking about it for the rest of the day. She was glad that Milo was letting a man other than Alex and Preston into his life. But on the inside she knew that it would kill Derek to know that Milo wanted Mark to be his dad and not him. She thought about it all day long and eventually came to a conclusion.

Meanwhile, Mark sat in his car still in his scrubs and lab coat looking at the kids that were running around looking for their parents. He spotted Milo in the crowd and honked his horn and Milo looked his way and ran towards the car and got in.

"Had fun today?" Mark asked as he helped Milo strap in.

"No"

"Why not?" Mark asked as he started driving towards the hospital.

"Because I've been worried all day" Milo admitted, "I don't want to tell Derek Dr Mark"

"I'm not going to force you into doing it if you don't want to Milo"

"Okay, I don't want to do it. I'll just tell mommy"

For the rest of the ride to the hospital they just talked about how football season was next month. Once they got to the hospital, Mark had dropped Milo off with George who was also looking after Harold at that moment.

Mark had been pulled into an emergency reconstructive surgery an hour later. Meredith had found Milo and Harold sitting at the nurse station and decided to take Milo off George's hand.

"I think we need to talk young man" Meredith said.

"Uh-oh" Milo said quietly, he knew he was going to get in trouble. This morning he had forgot to clean his room liked how his mom had told him to. He quickly apologised before she started.

"I'm sorry mom, I forgot. I'll do it tonight. I promise"

"Huh?" Meredith said and frowned, her frown eventually vanished and she giggled to herself on the inside knowing what Milo was talking about.

"I'm not going to tell you off for that"

Milo sighed and smiled.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to. You just promised me that you'll do it"

"Okay" Milo mumbled. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Does the word Dad ring a bell to you?"

"Oh, yeah I was planning on telling you tonight" Meredith nodded and sat down on the chair in the cafeteria and Milo sat down opposite her.

"Are you mad?" Milo asked

"No, I'm not mad. It's just... You've only known Mark for nearly a year now. What if next year Mark and I aren't dating anymore?" Milo started to panic at the thought of Mark not being there and stood up.

"But I don't want him to leave" Milo said, he could feel his tears but refused to let them leave his eyes. Meredith slowly pulled Milo over and settled him onto her lap.

"I don't want him to leave too Milo" Meredith said and kissed his forehead.

"Then we won't let him leave, that way he can be my dad"

Meredith smiled at how Milo thought things worked out. He leaned in and gave her a hug letting a tiny tear drop down his face. He really wanted Mark to stay; actually he wanted Mark to stay forever.

Mark had inevitably sat down at their table whilst Milo and Meredith were hugging.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Meredith opened her eyes and looked at Mark,

"You're supposed to in surgery" she stated.

"The man died on the table" Mark sighed remembering how Mr Dawson had died from his heart condition just 30 minutes into the surgery. Milo still had his head on Meredith's shoulder too scared to look at Mark. He really didn't want Mark to leave.

"Is he alright?" Mark asked indicating Milo.

"He's fine" Meredith smiled. Mark walked behind Meredith so he was looking at Milo before he spoke.

"You okay buddy?"

"Don't leave us" Milo whispered and wiped away his tears.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Mark said, "I don't plan on leaving you both. Unless you guys want me to?"

"No, don't leave" Milo said quickly. Milo eventually turned around and Mark went back to his seat and Milo scooted onto Mark's lap.

"Do you promise not to leave us?" Milo said looking up at Mark. Mark answered with a nod and kissed the top of Milo's head.


	69. Rules To This Dad Thing

Mark shifted Milo onto his left arm so his weight didn't feel so bad.

"The kid's pretty heavy" Mark admitted, Meredith giggled and linked her arms with Mark free right arm.

"I didn't tell Derek" Meredith said as they walked through the Park in the almost dark conditions.

"Why not?"

"He won't agree with it, he'll go mad. I don't want Milo to be upset; Milo is my main interest not Derek. Although Derek is my friend and I do care for him and I don't like lying to him, but this, I can't tell him" Meredith rambled. Mark chuckled and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"So, I'm gonna be a dad" Mark smiled.

"I've never told you this but when I was a child my father left when I was 5. That was partly the reason why I let Derek into Milo's life. I wanted him to have his father around but Milo never got around to calling Derek dad for some reason and I never forced him into doing so. I wanted Milo to do it at his own free will and if he wants to call you dad I'm fine with it. Just don't disappoint him like Thatcher did to me, Thatcher was my father by the way."

"I don't intend on leaving you both. Ever" Mark said giving her a smile of reassurance.

"Thanks Mark"

"No need to thank me"

They walked for a while in silence just watching Bo run around the place before Meredith spoke again.

"There need to be rules to this dad thing"

"And what's that?"

"That he can't call you dad when Derek's around"

"I guess I could live with that" Mark laughed.

"Do you think it's wrong of me to not tell Derek?" Meredith said re-thinking

"I don't know" Mark shrugged; "I just have a feeling that Derek's fist will meet my face again" Mark said sarcastically and laughed.

"Maybe I should tell him, if you're gonna get hurt I should tell him, I'll deal with his anger so you don't have to"

"No Meredith Grey, I'm planning on staying so I'll deal with Derek's anger"

"Oh gosh" Meredith sighed, "This is so complex"

"Well, life is always complex Meredith. We just have to live with it and deal with it"

Just then, Milo woke up and looked at Mark before smiling.

"Had a nice nap" Mark asked, Milo nodded and asked to be let down.

"Zip up your jacket" Meredith instructed. Milo did as asked and took her hand into his followed by Mark hand's into his so he stood in between them.

After walking Bo in the Park, they all went back home and ordered something because Mark had felt lazy to cook anything. Mark and Meredith cuddled up onto the sofa watching some show. Milo was out in the backyard teaching Bo how to do some tricks but failed miserably so he eventually got Bo in and sat in the living room with his mom and Mark. Bo sat comfortably between Milo's leg and Milo threw him another treat.

"Stop feeding him kid, he'll get fat" Mark said looking over at Bo and Milo.

"Okay. Sorry." Milo nodded and sat down next to Meredith, Bo followed and jumped up on the sofa and sat down next to Milo. They sat there in silence before Milo broke it.

"So do I get to call Dr Mark dad?" Milo asked Meredith.

"Sure, but we have some conditions"

"Okay" Milo said with a huge grin on his face not caring about the conditions, at least he got to call 'Dr Mark' dad.

"You can't call Mark dad when Derek's around"

"Why not?"

"You know why not Milo."

"Okay" Milo smiled and walked over to Mark and gave him a hug.

"When can I call you dad Dr Mark?" Milo asked with the excitement visible in his tone.

"Whenever you ready, I'm ready" Mark smiled and pulled Milo down onto his lap.

"I know I've never told you this Dr Mark but I love you"

"Well what a co-incident, I love you too" Mark smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh and I love you too" Mark said and turned to Meredith giving her a kiss. Usually Meredith never interrupted times when Mark and Milo were having their moment because she had found it completely cute.

"I love you too" Meredith smiled and kissed him again.

"Mommy I love you too" Milo said tuning around and kissing her on the cheeks.


	70. 1 Month Later

1 month later,

"You got me season tickets for the Seahawks Dr Mark!" Milo shouted and grabbed the tickets out of Mark's hands.

"Anything for my boy" Mark smiled and watched as Milo ran off into the living room to find Alex and Harold.

Milo had not once called Mark dad, he just couldn't find the right time to call him dad yet so he still called Mark Dr Mark. Mark didn't seem to mind wanting Milo to find the right time to call him dad.

Everyone was at Meredith's house because it was just the night before the games started and they usually had a little fun. This year, Mark had brought everyone Seahawks tickets but he had brought himself the Giants tickets. He walked into the living room to find it filled with everyone and it felt nice. He sat himself down next to Meredith and grabbed himself a beer. He slipped his arms around Meredith's waist and kissed her.

"I love you Meredith Grey" he whispered into her ear so she heard him through the noise. They were all watching last year's games and still cheering and yelling even though they knew the results of the games.

"I love you too" she whispered back into his ears sending chills down his spine.

"You do know what it is in a week's time don't you?" Mark asked still whispering into her ear. She nodded and kissed him again, because in a week's time, it was going to be their 1 year anniversary.

The two sat there in their own world as if no-one else was there. They were having 'eye sex' giving each other glances and kissing each other every few minutes.

"It's half time love birds" Cristina said and snapped them both out of their own little world. They both looked up at her and Mark stood up slowly helping Meredith up.

"Oh before I forget, I got everyone tickets. So this year you'll all be out there inside of here in my house trashing it up"

"Our house" Meredith giggled correcting him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Our house" he repeated and kissed her with a smile on his lips.

"You two disgust me" Cristina sighed.

He looked up at the clock behind her and got out of the kiss.

"Shit" he said, "I'm so sorry Meredith. I'm supposed to be at the airport in 10 minutes"

"Okay, go" She said

"Do you want to come?" he asked, she shrugged and he pulled her towards the door pulling both of their jackets off the hook.

* * *

Mark held Meredith's hands tightly as he successfully made his way to the terminal through the crowd that seemed to be permanent.

"Dan!" Mark waved over at Dan who was sitting there looking down at his watch. Dan looked up and saw Mark and a petit blonde walk over towards him, he recognised that woman somewhere but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Mark my man" Dan said pulling him into a hug. After they got out of the hug Mark turned to Meredith and placed his arms around her waist.

"Dan, I want you to meet my girlfriend. Meredith Grey" Mark said introducing Meredith.

"Nice to meet you Meredith" Dan said and held out his hand.

"You too" Meredith smiled and shook Dan's hand.

"Well we should get going, I'm sorry I was late. I forgot that you were coming today"

"How could you forget about me Mark, I thought we were bro's. I'm hurt" Dan said sarcastically and placed his hands over his heart pretending that he had been hurt emotionally. Meredith laughed at how weird their relationship was, she guessed that Dan was probably Mark's other best friend.

"So are you guy's best friends?" Meredith asked as they drove back to her house.

"No" they both said in unison, Meredith just made an 'oh' mime and nodded.

"I thought you guys were" Meredith shrugged

"Okay, we are. But Mark just doesn't want to admit it" Dan laughed

"Shut up Dan" Mark growled.

"Back in the days, it was just me, Derek and Mark. Going out getting the girls, well me and Mark got the girls. Derek was the loser but Mark insisted that we stay bro's with him" Dan said

"I said shut up Dan" Mark said again, Mark knew that Dan was very, very talkative and that he would reveal some things that Mark didn't want Meredith knowing.

"Oh I have so much to tell you Meredith" Dan said rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up Dan" Mark said again. Meredith just giggled yet again at how the two communicated.

Once they arrived back the house, they all walked in and found it pretty much the same as before but Derek and Natalie had joined them.

"Dan!" Derek said as soon as he saw Dan walk through the doors.

"Derek" Dan said pulling Derek into a hug. Once they pulled apart the two chatted for a bit before Mark introduced him to the rest of the gang.

After 2 more hours of watching the re-runs, they all decided that it was time for them to go. Dan had gotten on well with the rest of them. Dan was very different from Mark apart from the fact that they both were able to get any woman they wanted in bed. Dan was more talkative and smiley than Mark, he was like a male version of Izzie, he was always happy even when he got hit in the head by the remote.

"Hey Dan, you could stay if you want. We got a spare room" Meredith offered, she like everyone else had come to like Dan a lot.

"No, Dan has his hotel room to get too right?" Mark said

"Sure, I'd love to stay. Thank you Meredith" Dan answered. Meredith walked up the stairs and Dan followed her up. He pointed to her ass and gave Mark a grin. Once Dan was settled in they all went to the living room to sit and talk for a bit, all four of them, five if you included Bo.

"So Mark hasn't told me anything about you" Dan started, "And the last time you called me was over a year ago, I had to call you last week to tell you I was coming. Why haven't you been calling me bro?"

"Busy that's all" Mark simply replied.

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Nearly a year" Meredith smiled and gave Mark a kiss.

"Wow" Dan said extremely surprised. "That's great"

"Mommy I'm tired" Milo yawned and sat on Mark's lap looking up at Meredith.

"Let's get you to bed mister" She said and stood up. Milo got off Mark's lap and took hold of Meredith's hand.

"Goodnight Dr Mark" Milo yawned again

"Goodnight Kiddo" Mark said and kissed the top of his head.

Meredith walked upstairs and got Milo into bed.

Once Meredith was out of sight Mark turned to Dan who looked eager to say something.

"Shut up and let me talk first, I really love her Dan so don't mess with me" Mark started, "Shut your crap hole and let me talk"

"Alright geez Mark" Dan said, "I get it, you like her"

"No Dan, I love her"

"Wow, you've never even said that to me bro"

"Shut up, before she comes back. I think she's the one and I don't want you to ruin it. I haven't called you because I'm in love Dan. I haven't even told my grandma or brother about her yet"

"Wow that was some intense shit. But I get it, you've found her and I'm happy for you Mark"

"Thank you, please don't make it harder for me, I don't want to mess up and you know I screw things up easily"

"I get you. Don't worry. I've got your back"

"Thanks" Mark said with a grateful nod.

"Any time"

Just then Meredith came back down and sat down next to Mark who automatically wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"We should get to bed, it's getting late" Mark said

"I just got comfy" Meredith pouted and looked up at Mark.

"You can get comfy in bed" Mark smirked. Meredith giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well let's get going. Nice meeting you Dan, if you need anything give us a shout"

"Thank you, you're a very nice woman Meredith" Dan smiled.

"Okay, your both nice people now let's get to bed" Mark said and ushered her upstairs and into their bedroom.


	71. Football Season Again

Meredith woke up when she heard Milo giggling outside. She got out of bed and stretched before walking towards the window and opening it. It was another wet day in Seattle with the light drizzle of rain. She looked down at the yard to find Mark and Milo playing football and Bo just running around frantically barking at the two on them. She smiled to her and got ready for work.

She went to the kitchen and could smell the freshly made coffee instantly; she inhaled deeply enjoying its smell before pouring herself a cup. Dan appeared at the doorway and made his way to the table and sat down.

"Good morning" he smiled

"You too, coffee?"

He nodded and she poured him a cup and sat down.

"I would have never thought that Mark would actually enjoy company from a kid" Dan said as he looked out of the glass door.

"I guess Hot guys like him don't do kids" Meredith giggled and sipped her coffee.

"Oh those famous lines" Dan smirked, "Mark has changed, like so much. It's unbelievable"

"He has?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that if he didn't bump into you he would be with me in a bar picking up different women everyday"

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I met him" Meredith giggled

"Yeah I guess it is. Mark really likes you"

"I sure hope so"

"He does, he's never been this ga-ga over a woman since high school"

"Seriously? I would have thought that he'd have loads of woman looking like that and having his charms"

Dan laughed before answering, "Nope, the last time he had a girlfriend was High school that's why I was surprised when he introduced you as his girlfriend"

"Seriously! He never told me that"

"Don't tell him I told you" Dan said

"Have you got any more dirt on him?"

"Well one time he had so much sex in one night he told me his dick hurt for a whole week"

Meredith laughed and couldn't stop. Dan wasn't laughing so much remembering the same pain he had with Mark.

"Any more embarrassing stories?"

"Trust me, I have plenty. But we should meet up later and I'll tell you everything. He doesn't want you to find out about these things because he thinks you'll think he's an ass and he hates his past"

"Everyone one has a past they want to forget" Meredith said honestly remembering her childhood.

"Yeah your right, here they come now, don't tell him I told you any think" Dan said quickly when he saw the three walk towards the door and entered.

"Good morning" Mark panted and leaned into give Meredith a kiss. She kissed him quickly and pushed him away not wanting to get dirty from the amount of mud he had on.

"Mud" she said simply and he nodded and took her hands into his.

"Mommy, it's football season" Milo said excited

"It is, why don't you boys go clean up" Meredith suggested.

"Milo get your butt upstairs and have a shower" Mark said and slapped Milo on the butt gently. Milo giggled and ran up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute" Meredith shouted

"Okay!" Milo shouted back and they all heard the bathroom door slammed close.

"Join me for a shower" Mark whispered into her ears. She giggled and pushed him away again.

"Your too dirty for me"

"Damn!"

"Get over it, and you need to wash Bo, he looks like a walking mud thing"

Mark laughed and kissed her off guard.

"Mark! I've got mud on my face now"

"Sorry" he replied and handed her a tissue.


	72. Stories Of Mark

For the first two days, Dan couldn't dish out the dirt on Mark because he was always around But on Thursday, Meredith had the day off. Dan and Meredith watched as Mark got Milo to school and then the hospital after.

"At last!" Dan said with a grin. "So do you want to go out or do you want to stay here"

"We should stay home and hang around here" Meredith shrugged. Dan nodded and they both went into the living room.

"So where do I start" Dan said with an evil grin. Meredith giggled and Dan just shrugged, he was just excited to dish out all the dirt on Mark.

"I don't know" Meredith shrugged.

"Ahh I know" Dan said standing up. "When Mark was a kid he said told us that he'll rather be gay than kiss a girl" Dan said remembering that day when they were only 6 year old. Meredith laughed and Dan followed her laugh with another embarrassing fact about Mark.

"6th Grade, when he first found out about girls. He walked around with a boner and everyone called him a pervert" Dan said laughing. Meredith laughed along with him, Dan thought for a while and Meredith was still in her laughing fit.

"I got another one. He wet his pants in middle school during Biology class when they brought in a snake. He's shit scared of snakes"

"Aww" Meredith said. For the rest of the day, Dan had told Meredith many embarrassing stories about Mark that would have usually been done by his mother.

**sorry i know this was a super short update**


	73. 1 Year Anniversary

Meredith looked at herself one last time in the mirror before deciding that she had looked at herself enough for one night. A smile had been plastered on her face all day, she had been looking forwards to what Mark had in store for her. she decided against wearing anything that would hurt her too much such as her shoes so she decided to stay low. Knowing that Mark would do something out of the ordinary she had used his credit card to shop for herself. She opened the door and went downstairs to see Milo and Dan stare at her. She blushed and went into the living room.

"Mom, you look beautiful" Milo complimented as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you buddy" she smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You do look stunning Mer" Dan said and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oh stop it, you guys are making me blush" Meredith said and hid her face behind her hands.

"You do look beautiful Mer, Mark's a lucky guy" Dan smiled.

"Thanks" she nodded. They all fell silent again and Bo ran into the room when a knock was heard on the door.

"Mark the door is open!" Meredith shouted.

"Come and open it Meredith. I'm being formal here!" Mark shouted back. He waited for her to open the door holding a bunch on flowers in hand. She opened the door and he stood there speechless taking in her appearance.

"You... You look hot" Mark finally said, she blushed and slapped him playfully on the shoulders.

"You do. These are for you" he said and shoved the flowers in her face.

"What happened to the anything but ordinary Mark that I know?" Meredith joked and took the flowers. He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"You look hot too" Meredith said. Milo came running from behind smiling.

"Should I put them in water?" he asked, Meredith nodded and Milo took the flowers out of her hands and ran into the kitchen. They both giggled and Mark pulled Meredith towards him.

"I love you Meredith Grey and tonight I will show you how much I love you" He smirked kissed her again.

"Kiss when you leave!" Milo shouted when he came out again.

"Okay kiddo" Mark smiled and rustled the top of Milo's head.

"Okay you should go now" Milo insisted. They both nodded and he watched as they both walked out towards the car.

The car came to a halt and Mark quickly got out and helped Meredith out. She gave him a smile to his gesture and he locked the car before placing his arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked as she looked around. They were in town and there were several restaurants and everything seemed so normal.

"Eating" Mark smiled and led her to one of the restaurants. They entered and were seated and soon their food arrived. Mark had pre-booked everything so they didn't need to wait for a seat and order their food.

"So, this is very normal" Meredith joked. Mark smiled and gave her a nod.

"I thought I'd try normal for once" he said giving her a smirk. She giggled and went back to eating her food.

"Do you like your food?" She nodded and he nodded to her response.

"So what happens after this?" Meredith asked with a grin playing on her face.

"Oh you know what I want. But first we need to make a quick stop somewhere"

"Okay"

After they finished, they went back into the car and Mark handed her a blindfold telling her to wear it.

"Mark! You know I hate surprises" she argued, he giggled shaking his head.

"Please..." he pouted, "Tonight... I'll give you the best sex you've ever had" She laughed and he stayed pouted.

"Okay" she said eventually. He helped her place on the blindfold and started the car. He looked at her one last time before driving; as he drove he took her hands into his empty hand giving it a squeeze.

"Mark you hands are all sweaty" Meredith giggled and took her hands out of his grip.

"Sorry" he muttered nervously. He wiped his hands on his trousers before taking hold of her hands again. About 5 minutes later, the car came to a halt again. He took his hands out of hers and got out of the car. He breathed heavily with anxiety and nervousness before opening the door of the passenger side.

"Mark?" Meredith frowned through the blindfold.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay? You sound scared or something"

"I'm fine, it's just a bit cold" Mark lied. She nodded and he helped her out of the car. He looked at the shop and led her to it inhaling and exhaling deeply.

As he entered the shop, he smiled and closed the door behind Meredith. Leading her into the centre of the room he bent down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Okay you can take it off now" Mark said nervously, she nodded and quickly took off the blindfold. As she did, she saw Mark down on one knee and she looked around the shop. It looked as though Mark had rented out the Tiffany shop for just this one night. There were many workers standing by watching but there were no customers. She started to tear up and smiled down at him knowing what was to come next. Mark sighed before he took her hand into his.

"Will you marry me Meredith Grey?" He asked, she nodded without hesitation and started to let her tears fall down naturally. Mark stood up and kissed her then getting her into a hug.

"I love you Mark Sloan" She smiled and wiped away her tears. She could hear some of the workers aww but continued to let her tears fall.

"I love you too Meredith Grey" they got out of the hug and Mark kissed her cheek taking hold of her right hand.

"I want you to pick out a ring. Any ring you want" giving her hand a squeeze.

After she picked one out which took a while because she didn't want to spend too much but then again she didn't want it to look too trashy, they got back into the car. Mark had thanked them all for opening it at night just for this occasion. In the car Meredith was still examining her ring, she liked it a lot. Mark watched her before giving her a kiss before starting the car.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" she whispered with a smile.

"Me neither, hot guys like me don't get married" they both giggled remembering their first date when Mark had told her how hot guys like him don't do this and that.

"I can't wait to tell the others" Meredith said with excitement. Mark nodded; he had already told them all apart from Milo that he was going to propose to her that night but wanted her to think that they didn't know. The only reason he had told them was because he wanted to make sure that he was doing the right thing. They soon arrived at the hotel where Mark had booked the penthouse suite for the night.


	74. Congratulations & Dad

**First of all Thank You for all your reviews xD, Second a response to Orchidae and kj0705. Well her ring was a simple silver band with a square cut diamond on the top with two smaller ones on each side. (uk./Engagement/Item.aspx?sku18965755) BTW i'm not a girly girl so i don't usually go into them details. **

Early the next morning, Mark had accompanied Meredith in the shower before they both headed to work. They were both wearing smiled on their faces as they walked into the hospital together.

"Good your here" A nurse smiled as she walked towards them. "We need you for a consult Dr Sloan. A burn victim came in last night and we had to page Dr Karev because we were told that you were busy. And now he's unsure of how to proceed" Mark nodded and bent down giving Meredith a kiss still with his smile plastered.

"You okay?" He asked, she nodded and kissed him again.

"Go, that patient needs you more than I do" He nodded and followed the nurse, she stopped after a few steps turning around to face Meredith.

"Congratulations by the way" Meredith frowned and the nurse pointed to her ring finger. "You can see that rock miles away"

"Thanks" Meredith nodded and gave her ring a turn. Mark went back giving her quick kiss and followed the nurse again. Meredith watched until he left as he discussed the patient with the nurse. She went into the locker room still with the smile plastered on her face. All her friends looked at her and walked towards her. Izzie was the first to make any sort of communication. She immediately grabbed Meredith's left hand and examined her ring.

"OH my god, it's beautiful Mer" Izzie smiled, "I wish Alex got me something like this" she mumbled. Meredith was the only one that heard and she giggled. George was the next to congratulate her by giving her a hug.

"I'm happy for you Meredith"

"Thanks George" Alex was the next and he also gave her a hug. "Meredith Grey finally getting her happily ever after" she giggled and nodded. After they got out of the hug, Meredith suddenly became confused.

"How did you guys know?" she asked.

"Mark told us" Cristina said, "Nice ring by the way" Meredith thanked her and they all went back to getting ready for the day.

Throughout the whole day, Meredith had been approached many times with people congratulating her, at first she liked the attention but soon enough she was quiet annoyed at the amount of people that was interested in her love life. It was nearing 7 and she was waiting to go home and finally relax. Milo had not been informed about the news and Meredith was hoping to tell him tonight as soon as she got home.

"Dr Grey, we need you for an emergency craniotomy. We paged Dr Shepherd 10 minutes ago but he hasn't arrived and she could die if we don't get her in soon" An intern said hurriedly as he approached her. Meredith sighed and nodded reluctantly. She was not going home tonight like she had expected.

Mark had been waiting for Meredith so they could go home and tell Milo that they were engaged. He wondered around the hospital looking for her and stopped when he looked at the OR board. She had an emergency craniotomy and she was going to be in at least for another 4 hours. He sighed and decided to go home.

As he walked through the front door Milo came running to the door greeting him.

"Dad! The Seahawks have a game tonight!" Milo quickly covered his mouth once he finished, he didn't intend on calling Mark dad but it had just slipped out naturally. Mark smiled closing the door behind him. He didn't expect Milo to be ready just yet but Mark didn't mind.

"Sorry" Milo apologised. "Uncle Alex said that he can't come, will you come with me. The game starts soon. Where's mommy?" Milo rambled; Mark chuckled lightly knowing how Meredith rambled.

"Your mom got pulled into an emergency craniotomy and yes I'll come with you" Milo cheered and ran up to his room. Mark walked into the living room finding Dan watching ESPN and drinking a beer.

"So how was work, 'dad'" Dan chuckled. Mark whacked him around the head taking the grin off his face.

"Shut up. Anyway I need to go again. Watching the game with my 'son"

"Yeah you go do that" Dan said swatting the air. Milo soon came down in his overly big Seahawks jersy that his uncle Alex had got him.

"Come on Grey" Mark said waving Milo to come over. Milo came over and Dan booed him. Milo giggled sticking his tongue out at Dan.

"Seahawks suck" Dan said jokingly.

"Giants Suck" Milo giggled.

"Hay, I like the Giants" Mark frowned, Milo shrugged still giggling.

"Have fun" Dan said lifting his beer. Mark nodded and grabbed Milo's jacket off the hook before leaving.

"I'm not cold dad" Mark smiled again seeing how the word just came out naturally.

"You'll be cold later"

"Fine" Mark nodded and they both went out to the car and headed to the game.

Several hours later, Meredith had finished surgery and she went home. Just as she arrived home, she remembered that there was a Seahawks game. She cursed loudly as she entered the house.

"I don't think Milo should be learning those words" Dan joked.

"Sorry" Meredith went into the living room to find only Dan and no-one else.

"Where's Mark and Milo?" She asked, "The game" he answered, Meredith nodded and sat down next to him opening a beer.

"Nice ring" Dan smiled pointing to her ring, she returned the smile and thanked him.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm too tired" Meredith yawned. Dan nodded and Meredith headed upstairs to sleep.

**Next update will be the last xD**


	75. My Hero

Meredith woke up the next day to find Milo and Mark both in the bed. She turned around to face them and as she did Milo stirred but didn't wake up fully but he managed to wake Mark up.

"Hi" Mark smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Hey" Meredith replied and slowly got out of bed. He got out as well walking towards her.

"How did he get in there?" Meredith asked pointing to Milo who was fully stretched out on their bed now.

"He wanted to sleep with his mommy and daddy" Mark smiled snaking his arms around her before placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled understanding what Mark was saying.

"I love you Meredith Grey, soon to be Meredith Sloan"

She giggled and nodded, "I love you too Mark Sloan, my soon to be husband"

They had both left the house leaving Milo in Dan's hands again. The day was filled with surgeries because a nearby apartment had a fire and everyone's hands were needed.

Milo trotted through SGH with Dan following closely behind him.

"So who are we looking for again?" Dan frowned.

"Anyone, I just want to see a surgery" Milo grinned, Milo had sneaked into the gallery many times and the chief finally gave in and allowed him to view only the minor procedures.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah" Milo nodded.

"Two of my best friends are doctors and I've never seen a surgery"

"Well then it's a good thing you'll get to see your first with me" Dan chuckled and followed Milo to the OR board.

"Oh Facial reconstruction, that should be good. I've never seen one of them because Dr Webber says that it's too graphic" Dan chuckled again and he just nodded.

"Dr Mark's performing it, let's go" Dan looked at the board to see which OR it was but Milo was already heading off to OR1 where it was taking place.

As they entered, it was filled with filled with medical students taking notes. Milo made his way past them taking Dan's hand and took front row seats. He looked down and knew that Mark was giving them a live lecture which happened often because next year there was going to be new interns.

"Have I told you how much I hate blood" Dan said making a disgusted face, Milo giggled and Dan gave him a pout.

"It's scary at first but it doesn't get so scary after a while"

Down in the OR, Mark was reshaping the girls face because she had been trapped under the rubble in the fire which caused her face to re-shape into a deformed structure.

"He's like superman" Milo said through the bustle of the other medical students.

"He's just good at his job" Dan still had his eyes on Mark watching him do what he was best at. Dan was an architecture so this was all new and awesome to him.

"Yeah, superman is good at his job too. Saving people's lives and that's what Dr Mark does. I want to be him when I'm older"

"That's great" Dan said giving Milo's hair a rustle. Milo fixed it like he did when people did that except when Mark did it.

"He's my Hero"

"Well my hero is Flash" Dan joked, Milo smiled and they went back to watching Mark do what he was best at doing. **_The End_**

**Thanks For all your reviews and comment xD, Yeah i know it was shitty ending. Readers on the other forum have requested a Sequel so there will be one as soon as i get around to it. Well this is it. **


End file.
